


Ruby, do you know what you're doing to me?

by cc12313



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 83,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc12313/pseuds/cc12313
Summary: Ruby is dating William. She's introduced to his enigmatic sister, Christina. The woman instantly takes an interest in Ruby.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/William
Comments: 196
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again. I hope you enjoyed the last story. I probably won't be able to update this as quickly as the other one. I hope you like it.

The reflection in a freestanding mirror showed an immaculately dressed woman adjusting her dress. Her makeup applied lightly. It was only to accentuate her features. She was warned that the guests she was joining may judge her if it was worn more heavy. She responded by saying she was going to be judged the moment she stepped foot in the place regardless.  
  
Her brown skin complemented by the dark red dress she had picked out. She paired it with a matching red lipstick. Hair lightly curled and pinned into place. She sprayed a mist of perfume and then stepped into it. Taking one last look at herself, she turns to check out the reaction of her partner.  
  
William, sitting on her bed in his pressed black tux, was too engrossed in his phone to notice her finished look. Disappointment settled in her chest as she had to clear her throat to get his attention. He didn’t look up after she had made the noise. She folded her arms and tapped her heeled shoe. Nothing.  
  
“William?”  
  
His head lifted from the device and his eyes fall on the curves of her dress then settled near her top half. More specifically, her chest. She tutted as she caught his gaze. The noise worked as encouragement for him to walk towards her and place his hands on her waist. Pulling her towards him until space was almost invisible between them. His forehead touching hers as he stole a quick kiss.  
  
“You look stunning,” William complemented. That husky voice had a way of melting away some of the tension in her body.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
He pulled back slightly and gave her another once over, “However, I think you may want to change into something more dull.”

Defensiveness and annoyance went hand in hand. She rolled her eyes as she replied, “We’ve already had this argument. I’m not going to wear an ensemble, especially some covered up one, just because you’re worried about what some old coots will think.”  
  
“I’m not worried about what they will think,” she recognized the look in his eyes. He didn’t need to give those thoughts a voice but he still did, “I’m worried about not being able to keep my hands to myself and ripping it off you.”  
  
She shuddered and ducked her head as he went in for another kiss. If they started that dance, they wouldn’t be leaving the bedroom that night. As much as she wouldn’t mind missing it, William did have business he needed to deal with and he did mention wanting Ruby to meet his father and his elusive sister. He had only mentioned her once before in passing.  
  
“Come on,” Ruby said. He reached his hand out for hers but groaned as she tugged him, by his belt loops, towards the door, “Let’s get going, big boy.”  
  
The car radio played some smooth jazz as William drove them towards his father’s estate. Ruby would sometimes feel underdressed when she sat in William’s black jaguar. Most of the time, she was still in her work uniform when he picked her up when she was finished at the bar. Now, in her current outfit, she felt as rich as the wealthy who bought these types of cars. That mindset would be what she needed to deal with these people tonight.  
  
As if reading her mind, William glances over at her, “Worried about meeting my father’s guests?”  
  
“No,” he didn’t look convinced, “I’d rather not deal with the looks. The moment they see you walking in with me, some heads are going to turn and the moment they find out what I do for a living,” she sighed with the annoyance she was sure she would be feeling later, “I could do without more judgement especially from stuck up rich snobs.”  
  
“I appreciate you agreeing to come with me,” he reaches across the console and squeezed her hand, “They may make comments, but I’m going to be right by your side the entire night to back you up.”  
  
She gave him a small smile. She felt more apprehensive now than secure.  
  
They drove for another half hour until William took a turn off the main road and drove down a widened path. Even in the dark, she could see the massive estate lit up in the night. Floodlights shown on the building and the garden, illuminating it from the pitch blackness of the road leading up to it. She was slightly surprised it wasn’t gated but noticed multiple armed security guards stationed near the house and walking around the gardens. She swallowed past the lump of anxiety in her throat.  
  
William drove them almost to the front door. Ruby’s door was opened for her and she was escorted out while another staff member of the estate did the same for William. He left the keys in the car for the young man to drive the car around the back and park it up. As the car drove off, William held his hand out for hers and walked them through the doors.  
  
Ruby was right, heads did turn.

* * *

  
Suffocating would be the right word to describe how she currently felt. The air, the large groups of people, and the entire atmosphere of fake superiority about the place were getting to be too much for her. William had almost immediately broken his promise. A group of men had walked towards him as they stepped through the door and pulled him away to talk business. He threw her back a sympathetic look as he was hauled away into another room.  
  
She could feel the stares of the women, the unwanted trophy wives, eyeing her up from the corner of the room. They weren’t discreet in their gossiping about her. Not wanting to leave her glass down around these people, she brought it to the bathroom with her.

William had told her that his father conducted most of his work out of the manor and had set many of the rooms up like a business but she was still shocked to walk into the bathroom and find the set up to look like a small lounge.  
  
There were 4 stalls, one currently occupied, a round chair for multiple people to sit on in the middle, and four sinks with one large mirror stretching across the wall above them. The lights were dim and the room mainly decorated with mahogany wood. Two sets of eyes found hers as she stepped into the bathroom but then turned their attention back to each other. Ruby fixed her makeup at the sink.  
  
“I hate that Charles keeps bringing me to these stupid things. This outfit is fit for a club in Morocco not Braithwhite's living room.”  
  
“You’re telling me. Stephen paid to have this custom made for me. I thought I was going to be surprised with a holiday, instead I was told to put it on as we were coming here, but I suppose they have to make an impression on the old man.”  
  
In the mirror, Ruby caught the eye of one of them. A woman whose face looked like she signed up for every procedure a plastic surgeon had to offer, and then had them twice. The woman glanced back towards her friend with a sinister smile.  
  
“Even surrounded by all these old bats, it’s nice to see William is looking as fine as ever,” she heard the other woman gasp and glance towards Ruby.  
  
They had both seen her enter with him and Ruby knew the woman was testing her. She wanted Ruby to react and then plead innocent to whoever she came here with while Ruby would look like the rude guest. She wasn’t going to give in.  
  
The other woman seemed to sense what her friend was up to and added, “Now, there’s a man I wouldn’t mind warming my bed at night.”  
  
She settled for gripping the counter with one hand instead of gripping the woman’s hair.  
  
“Unfortunately, I hear he’s off the market. Shacked up with some woman from the southside.”  
  
She heard them snigger. Riling people up was the energy these women fed off.  
  
“That’s a shame. From what I remember of the women he used to date, I would be exactly his type.”  
  
 _‘No, Ruby! Don’t rise to it.’_

There was another giggle and then, “I don’t think so Sarah, apparently, he’s into fat girls now.”  
  
That’s it.  
  
She turned around with eyes full of fury when the toilet flushed and the door opened. The women’s smiles were taken off their faces as they watched another woman step out. Long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that lingered on Ruby. Her presence filled the room, as she adjusted the sleeves of her pantsuit, rolling them up to her elbows. She eyed the women as she walked past them to the sink. She picked the one right next to Ruby and began washing her hands.  
  
She didn’t look up as she addressed the women, “Lindsey, it’s nice to see you now you’re out of that program. I thought those things lasted a few more months?” the woman grit her teeth but didn’t respond to the remark, “Doesn’t matter. I’m sure when you slip up again in a few months, and Charles pays for your treatment, you’ll catch right up where you left off. That’s if he isn’t after trading you in for a newer model by then.”  
  
“Well, at least I can find a husband,” was the quiet comeback.  
  
If the woman standing next to Ruby was insulted by the comment, she didn’t look phased by it. Instead, she focused on the other woman who was giggling at the roast of her friend, “Sarah, it’s been so long since you’ve come here. Usually, Stephen brings one of those women whose paid by the hour. That is, before he abandons them and slinks off to the bathroom on the far side of the estate with John.”  
  
“Fuck you, Christina!” Sarah shouted. Standing up, she strides out of the bathroom with her friend following after her. The door slamming closed behind them.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that,” Ruby said, after a moment of silence.  
  
“No, but it does liven these things up. Don’t you think?” Christina turned to look at her and gave her a cheeky smirk.  
  
“I told William this would happen. He promised to stay with me but the minute we stepped foot in this place, he ran off with a pack of those old hounds,” Ruby sighed.  
  
“William is an idiot,” Christina replied, wiping her hands dry on the washcloth.  
  
Feeling more relaxed within this woman’s presence, especially since she put those women back in their place, she found herself being more open. She wasn’t insulted on William’s behalf. The woman was right, and she hadn’t said it with malice.  
  
After a moment of thinking about it, she admitted, “Yeah, he was worried about my outfit around those men in there.”

The woman looked her up and down. Her eyes stopping at the generous amount of cleavage the dress was providing and then looking up at Ruby with noticeably darkened eyes. Her tone was more serious as she spoke, “Again. William is an idiot.”  
  
“Who are-” Ruby couldn’t finish her sentence as the woman excused herself and practically sprinted from the bathroom.  
  
Ruby finished fixing her makeup and then left the bathroom. She went to the bar to get another drink, trying to catch sight of William or the blonde woman as she did. There was no sight of her. The one person who seemed normal in this place, of course, had to be a bit off. The bartender poured her a generous helping of whiskey that she tipped back. She immediately got into a coughing fit.  
  
“That’s a sipping whiskey,” the bartender looked at her sympathetically.  
  
“Now you tell me,” she replied, trying to get her breathing back to normal.  
  
There was a loud racket of laughter coming out of a side room as the door opened. She spotted William within the group making their way towards the stage area. He stopped them as he caught sight of her and whispered into an older gentlemen's ear. The man nodded, and the two strode towards her.  
  
“Sir, this is Ruby Baptiste. Ruby, this is my father, Samuel,” the man narrows his eyes and nodded. He made no motion to shake her hand and she made no motion to give it.  
  
“I’ve heard plenty about you, Samuel,” Ruby replied, after some awkward silence. She caught William’s frown and got the idea that she had said the wrong thing.  
  
Her suspicions were confirmed when Samuel corrected, “Actually, Ms. Baptiste. I prefer Mr. Braithwhite to guests.”  
  
“Ok, Mr. Braithwhite,” Ruby agreed. The man pulled back thinking he had won this power exchange. Ruby smirked and William’s frown deepened, “I, however, prefer to go by Ruby. It’s only Ms. Baptiste for when I’m handling my personal affairs,” she made an obvious glance at William, “or for when people are feeling particularly indecent.”  
  
There was a chuckle next to her. The blonde woman from earlier was almost right next to her. Ruby briefly wondered how she had managed to sneak up behind her. Samuel glanced between the two women with disdain.  
  
“What exactly are your affairs, Ms. Baptiste?” Samuel asked, ignoring her previous statement.  
  
“Like I said, it’s Ruby and I manage a bar,” Ruby replied. She held her head high, daring him to make a disparaging comment on it.

“Ruby’s a singer there too. She sings sets at the weekend. It's how we met. She has the most beautiful voice,” William joined in.  
  
Samuel looked at him. It didn't take a genius to figure out the silent conversation he was having with his son. He leaned over and whispered in his ear and then waved her goodbye.  
  
“I’ll be back in a few minutes, I promise,” William said, kissing her cheek then pushing through the crowd after his father.

She wondered where that bartender had gotten to. She could do with another drink.

She was going to yell after him, but he was too far gone in the crowd. She turned back around in the seat. The woman must have known what she was feeling as her hand was up in the air and a second later the bartender appeared.  
  
“I’ll have a shot and whatever the lady would like,” Christina waved her hand over to Ruby.  
  
“Same,” Ruby replied. She didn't look away from the woman in case she disappeared again.  
  
Christina opened her mouth to reply when there was a sudden clinking of glass getting everyone’s attention.  
  
Samuel was standing on the stage. William was standing slightly behind him but looking pleased.  
  
“I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. I’m sure you’re wondering why I called for this sudden gathering. I’m not going to keep you guessing for long, but I do want to say some things first. ”  
  
“And here we go,” Ruby heard the woman sourly mutter. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches her slam her shot back and then flag the bartender for another. She looked back to the stage and tried catching back up with what the older man had been saying.  
  
“... so when my grandfather passed it down to my father, who then passed it into my care, it was under the understanding that the business would always remain within our family. Our clients deserve our utmost diligence and care. They’re the ones who can make or break us. There is one person who learned that and has been constantly striving to improve our business whenever possible. My son, William,”  he looked back towards the taller man, “which is why, I can now, with great pleasure, introduce William as the new partner of our firm.”  
  
There was a loud round of applause from everyone in the room except for the woman sulking on the stool next to her. Ruby clapped along absentmindedly. Ruby, as proud as she felt for her boyfriend, couldn’t help but feel hurt as he kept this achievement from her.  
  
“One more thing,” Samuel added, holding his finger up, “With this recent development, I have gotten in touch with the legal department and from Monday morning, the business name will be changed from 'Braithwhite’s legal firm' to ' Braithwhite & Son'.”

“Jesus Christ."  
  
Ruby watched the small frame tip back another shot. There were several glasses gathering in front of her. The bartender had left the bottle with her as she kept calling him back.  
  
William shook hands with his father and took the mic, “Thank you. I appreciate the support, truly. Thank you to my father for this opportunity. Thank you to every member and mentor who has helped guide me on this path and gotten me where I am, I wouldn’t be here without you…. ”  
  
“As if Daddy paying them all off didn’t get you there,” the words were sloshing more out of mouth the more she drank. Ruby wondered what she meant, but thought they were just the drunken words from a disgruntled employee of the firm.  
  
“... there is one person who has helped me who I have not forgotten about. Her ideas have helped shape this company in some ways I don’t think I could have ever come up with without her. She is truly a blessing to have in my life, and I am hoping she might join me on stage. Ladies and gentleman, if you could please give a round of applause for my sister, Christina.”  
  
Ruby’s mouth dropped. She looked from William back to the woman who drank one more shot as she slid off the stool. She caught Ruby’s gaze and gave her a sad smile as she made her way to the stage. William wrapped her in his arms in an overtly public display of affection. As Ruby took in the sight, those blue eyes caught hers over his shoulder.  
  
She grabs the half empty bottle next to her and pours herself a generous shot.


	2. Chapter 2

The peacefulness of beginning work in the afternoon was something that Ruby had come to enjoy. Checking inventory, putting away stock delivered that morning, and writing in the logbooks, as repetitive as it was, was a large source of calmness to the rest of a busy day that usually followed. Sammy and the other staff, helped out at night which meant Ruby had to get everything ready for them. She set the stools in place, wiped down the table and put the glasses through a cycle in the dishwasher.  
  
When she was finally finished, she took a seat on one of the stools at the bar and got a free moment to herself. It was something she had been slightly anxious about, as keeping busy kept her mind off of her problems. One of her biggest problems at the moment was her relationship with William. Since his promotion to partner a month ago, he had become increasingly wrapped up in his new role. The little time they did spend together, was dampened as he would withdraw into himself with the added pressures he now faced. Ruby was understanding, as best as she could be, but she found herself missing the earlier moments of their relationship.  
  
Texts at work, checking to see how her day was going, were now almost nonexistent. She sent some to William but rarely received a response. When asked about it, he would tell her that he was in back to back meetings. However, when he showed up at her apartment in the middle of the night, the smell of after-work drinking on his breath, he didn’t seem that occupied with work. She let it slide, for now.  
  
She was going to make herself a coffee when there was banging at the door. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the stool as she moved towards the door. That knock only belonged to one person. It was the same person who constantly interrupted her when she was working. She opened the door and was once again correct. Leti sneaked in between the small open space of the door, unaffected by Ruby’s unwelcoming look.  
  
“Hey, Rubes.”  
  
“You can’t keep showing up here when I’m working,” Ruby sighed, as she shut the door.  
  
“Who’s gonna know I’m here?” Leti asked. She waved around the empty bar to further her point.  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes, “What do you want?”  
  
Leti gives her a hurt look but Ruby ignores it. Her sister had a habit of only showing her head whenever she wanted something. Last month, They had gone two weeks without speaking as Leti had taken off on an impromptu trip. She had called Ruby when she was near New Orleans and told her not to worry if she didn't contact her. Ruby couldn’t help but worry the entire time she was gone, especially when she found out all she brought with her was her camera and some clothes.  
  
“I need to ask for a favor.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Ruby replied. She moved past Leti and went behind the bar. Having something between them was always a good idea.  
  
Leti stepped towards the bar and put her palms on the freshly cleaned surface. Ruby swatted at her with the wash cloth, “Well, Tic had his meeting this morning and was told he qualifies for discharge. He’s coming home this weekend.”  
  
Tic was Leti’s boyfriend. They were together for over two years, and he was stationed in Afghanistan for the majority of that time. It was probably why the relationship was lasting as long as it was. Ruby had met him a handful of times. The last time they spoke, he told her that he was thinking of quitting the army and pursuing a career in writing. She didn’t think he would actually follow through with it.  
  
“What is he going to do with himself once he comes home? Does he have a job lined up?”  
  
Leti shrank back. She was expecting a warmer reception, “We talked about it and he’s going to stay with me. It will be easier for him to write in a place he’s more comfortable in.”  
  
Ruby gave her the look.  
  
It was the same one she received that time when she had drank too much and decided to crash at Ruby’s apartment. However, picking the right door in a drunken state is like picking a needle from a haystack. When she was sure she had the right door, even though her key wouldn’t work, she gave a few hard knocks and when it opened, loudly exclaimed, _“Ruby? What have done to yourself? You look terrible.”_  
  
She had turned around, when she heard a door opening behind her, to see her sister giving her that very look. She glanced back around to the elderly white woman, she had just insulted, staring daggers at her. She looked back and forth between her sister and the woman trying to spot the difference. Ruby muttered an apology on her behalf as she dragged Leti into her apartment.  
  
“Let me get this straight. He applied for a discharge without having any plans in place for what he's going to do next, and now you two are just going to shack up together,”  Ruby tilted her head trying to understand if her sister was joking with her,  “What are you two going to live on? Last time I checked, you still don’t have a steady job.”  
  
“I’m working on it,” Leti chewed her lip. The headstrong nature in her was too aggressive to give in to her sister’s rational thinking.  
  
“So, what did you come here for?”  
  
Leti brightens, but still threads slowly, “Well, a lot of people haven’t seen Tic since he was deployed. I thought it might be nice to put together a little get together for him.”  
  
“You want to have it here, don’t you?”  
  
Leti nodded.  
  
Manager hat firmly in place, she could see the benefit of the crowd it would bring in. More people was extra tip money that she could do with right now. Sammy wouldn’t mind as long as nothing got broken and if it did, as long as it was replaced, it was all good.  
  
“Ok, but you’re decorating this place yourself. I’m not pinning everything up if you run off,” Ruby warns her.  
  
“Deal,” Leti replied.  
  
“Well, if there’s nothing else,” she nodded her head towards the door hoping Leti would take the hint.  
  
She understood it. She didn’t move towards it. Instead, she sat down on a stool at the bar.  
  
“What’s up your butt? Your man still not calling you back?”  
  
“Not that it’s any of your business,” she gives Leti a pointed glare, “He’s been a bit busy. He’s settling into his new role. It’s going to take a bit of time to adjust a new routine for us.”  
  
Leti couldn’t help the sigh of frustration for her sister’s own naivety, “Ruby, you can’t allow him to create this space between you both. Enough room and someone else could try slipping between you and the next thing you know, you’re the ex.”  
  
“You’re one to talk. You and Tic had the distance of an ocean between you.”  
  
“Exactly! You don’t think I was tempted when I came here during karaoke night? I’m just giving a bit of advice having gone through this too,” Leti advised.  
  
Ruby’s phone beeped with a text. She read it as she saw William’s name pop up on her phone.

  
_**Can you come over tomorrow? I really need to see you.** _

  
She smirked back at her sister as she handed her over the phone, “See, everything is fine.”  
  
“Oh, Ruby,” Leti replied, shaking her head, “That’s not good.”  
  
“What?” she snatched the phone back, “He just said he wanted to see me.”  
  
“Yeah, with no emoji or kisses at the end. Plus, he said he needed to see you. That means he has something he wants to tell you,” Leti pointed out.

Annoyed with her sister, and her being right, she grabbed the towel and swatted at her with it again, “Get out of here. Go home and get your own affairs in order before you come preaching in here.”  
  
Leti jumped off the stool, flipping her sister off as she heads to the door. When she had stepped out and shut it, Ruby looked at the text again. Maybe Leti was right. She sent back a text to say she would be there.  
  


* * *

  
The next day, she stood outside of Hyde Park Manor. She glanced around the neighborhood at the other houses that belonged to William’s neighbors. They were slightly more modern but much smaller than the large manor that towered over them at the end of the street. She hadn’t had much interaction with his neighbors. She had only been to the place a handful of times and even then, it was mostly at night and she would leave early the next morning.  
  
She was going to press the buzzer when the gate mechanically opened.  
  
“Ruby!”  
  
William standing at the front door, with a smile on his face. It settled the nerves in her stomach. A smile meant he was happy to see her. A smile wasn’t given to someone who was going to be told that they were going to be broken up with. Or was it?  
  
He headed towards her and gave her a quick kiss as he led her inside.  
  
The house was different during the day. At night, she could barely make out the shape of furniture before she was led up to William’s bedroom. In the mornings, she was too tired and in a rush to get to work to look around. It was filled with expensive antique furniture. Apart from the L shaped couch and the flat screen on the wall of the living room, she would have guessed she stepped foot back in the 1950’s.  
  
“Thank you for coming over,” he took her hand as he spoke.  
  
“Can’t say I wasn’t worried when I got your text.”  
  
“It’s nothing to worry about. I assure you. Would you like to take a seat?” he walked them into the living room and gestured to the couch.  
  
She took a seat and looked up at his face. He may have said there wasn’t anything to worry about, but nervousness looked right back at her, “Ok, what’s going on?”  
  
“It may be better to wait until she gets here,” William replied, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“Wait until who gets here, William?” Ruby asked, her voice raising.  
  
Realizing how his words could be interpreted, he shook his hands and took a seat next to her, “No, that’s not what I meant.”  
  
“Then what did you mean?” Ruby pulled back from his touch.  
  
“My sister is coming to live with me for awhile,” William replied.  
  
Ruby was vaguely aware of the sound of a floorboard creaking behind her until another voice spoke, “Actually, I think you’ll find it’s you living with me.”  
  
Ruby turned around and her mouth dropped at the sight of the blonde woman. She must have come back from a run as her hair was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing leggings that fit tight. A strap on her arm held her phone that was pumping music through to the headphones that were tucked into a sports bra. Sweat glistened above her chest. Ignoring the defined muscles of her abdomen, her eyes focused on the ram head outline tattoo on her upper stomach. It was the same one William had except the placement of his was above his chest.  
  
She swallowed and looked at the woman’s face. She was smirking back at Ruby, having caught how long she had been taking her in. She made no effort to disguise that she had been taking in the sight of Ruby too.  
  
“For Christ’s sake! Go clean up, Christina!” William shouted behind her. She briefly looked at him before her gaze returned to Ruby as she strode towards the stairs and disappeared up them.  
  
“She’s going to be living here with you?” Ruby echoed William’s earlier words.  
  
“Unfortunately,” William sighed, “She said she has some business she needs to take care of so she’s going to be staying in town for a bit. I just wanted to let you know in case you came over some day and caught sight of her ‘feminine products’ and thought something else was going on.”  
  
“Thank you for telling me, but it’s not like I’m here that much to see her. Hell, I barely see you lately,” Ruby replied.  
  
“I know and I’m sorry, Ruby,” his hand settled on her waist as he moved closer to her, “As soon as things calm down, we’ll be back on track. Will you stay and have dinner with me?”  
  
“Depends,” Ruby pretended to mull it over, “Will there be something appetizing on my plate?”  
  
William made a show of putting his arm over her shoulder but then pulled it back holding a pamphlet, “There will be if you pick something that you like.”  
  
She took the pamphlet from it and skimmed through it, “What are you going to get to eat?”  
  
She didn’t have to turn her head to know his eyes were running up and down her body. She ignored him as she pretended to read through the options. His lips were kissing a line up her neck. He nipped along her jawline and nuzzled into her cheek. Giving in, she put down the pamphlet and turned her head, allowing herself to be kissed. Her palm rubbed across his cheek as he settled slightly over her.  
  
It had been too long since they had a moment like this.  
  
It had to be interrupted. They were jinxed.  
  
A throat cleared and then a feminine voice spoke, “I hope you don’t get any stains on the couch. I do like to sit there.”  
  
William groaned into her ear but pulled away and sat up. Christina walked in and took a seat on the long end of the couch. She had changed into slacks and a black top. Her damp hair was tied up in a loose bun.  
  
“Ruby,” she addressed the flushed woman, “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”  
  
“I was just telling Ruby that you’re going to be staying with me while you’re in town,” William said. He patted his hair down to fix it after Ruby’s fingers had been gliding through it.  
  
“Is that what you were doing?” she looked the two of them over, “Funny way of explaining things. I hope that's not how you educate the men you work with,” she carried on regardless of his obvious anger towards her, “I think you mean staying in my house that I allow you to live in while I’m away.”  
  
“This is your house?” Ruby asked.  
  
William clenched his jaw, and Christina locked eyes with her, “Yes. My mother left this place to me. My grandmother had gifted it to her as an escape. I rarely visit and William asked if he could stay here while he was settling into business with our father,”  she glanced at him with annoyance,  “It was only supposed to be for a few months, but here we are.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve been looking into other places and will be moving out soon,” William replied.  
  
Christina waved him off, “I’m not going to throw you out on your ass. At least, not while we’re in company.”  
  
Ruby was unsure what to make of the woman. She felt multiple emotions swirling. Annoyance being one. It was the same annoyance she first felt toward William when they first met. She held back as she recognized a sibling squabble brewing. She had enough of them with Leti. She didn’t need to be dragged into her boyfriend’s one. She had switched topics before it got that far.  
  
“Leti’s boyfriend is coming back from Afghanistan this weekend. We’re having a party at the bar if you would like to come along?” Ruby asked, her attention on William.  
  
“I’ll do my best to be there,” William replied, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, “My sister will be busy, I’m sure.”  
  
Christina scowled at him, “As it happens, I am. You may have forgotten, but our cousin is also returning this weekend. I’m going to meet up with him and attend a party in honor of being discharged.”  
  
There wasn’t any suspicion in Ruby’s mind that there was any connection between the two.  
  
She told herself she was trying to make an effort for William’s sake as she asked, “Why don’t you bring your cousin along. They may know each other or could have served in the same squad.”  
  
Christina gave her a gentle smile, “Thank you for the invite, Ruby. I’ll run it by him and see what he thinks. What is the name of this friend of yours and I’ll run it by Atticus?”  
  
“Atticus?” There was no way. None. Zero.  
  
“Yes?” Christina replied, looking at her perplexed.  
  
“He doesn't go by Tic, does he?” Ruby asked. William looked at her strangely too.  
  
Christina nodded.

"Tic? Tic Freeman?"

Two blondes nodded this time.  
  
 _‘Fuck,’_ Ruby thought.

As if things couldn't get any weirder.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nice to hear you guys are liking this story so far. I'm sorry for some missed spelling errors in the previous chapter. These have been fixed, but if you notice anything, just give a message. As always, thank you for the support. It means a great deal and I hope you enjoy. Happy reading.

Waking up to bad news is the exact way to ruin someone’s day before it even begins. Ruby learned that the hard way as she was woken from her slumber early in the morning. She pushed William’s arm off her waist and grabbed for the offending device that was ringing from the bedside table. Her hand eventually found it and squinting at the bright light, she saw her sister’s name illuminating the screen.  
  
“Hello?” Ruby asked.  
  
 _“Ruby, you up?”_  
  
She glanced at William’s watch on the table. It had just passed eight in the morning, “Not yet. Why? What’s up?”  
  
 _“I’m going to level with you. I know I told you I’d do the decorating for the party but I just got a call from this magazine. One of their photographers pulled out last minute and they want me to shoot some photos for a festival they’re having in Woodstock.”_  
  
Leti was almost immediately breaking her promise. She was more upset with herself for believing that her sister was actually going to plan the party. She had half a mind to tell her sister where to go and hang up the phone.  
  
“This was your idea, Leti! I have work to do too. I can’t run around town trying to organize a party for your boyfriend,” Ruby grit out. She hoped Leti would understand how upset she was despite her quiet tone.  
  
 _“I know, but I could really do with shooting this job. It’s paying really well, and the exposure is going to be great to add to my portfolio. I’m hoping some of what I earn can go towards what I owe you.”_  
  
It was a low blow. Leti had a way of playing people right into her hand. Ruby was adept at this game, but sometimes Leti’s moves were overlooked by her. It wouldn’t be until she scores up the imaginary points in her head later, that she would find Leti won this round.  
  
Part of her knew she wouldn’t see any of that money back, but still she agreed as it would help Leti. It might cover her rent that month so she wouldn’t be running to Ruby for some of her tip money.  
  
“Alright, go,” Ruby directed, “Just, be safe!”  
  
 _“Thanks. Love you.”_  
  
She hung up before Ruby could reply.  
  
She turned her head to see if the conversation had woken up the other occupant in the bed. William was still snoring softly. He wasn’t due in work until later that morning and would work late into the night. Ruby slid free from the bed and made her way towards the en suite.  
  
She washed up in the shower and wrapped one of the towels around her body when she was finished. She headed back into the bedroom and tried to find some clothes she could use. She had previously left some underwear there and by luck, a pair of jeans. She grabbed one of William’s white shirts and tucked it into the jeans.  
  
She headed downstairs to get them both some coffee before she left to start tackling the mess that this party was becoming. She caught a glimpse of a tall, slender body leaning against the kitchen counter. She briefly wondered if she should abandon the cup and just leave or go back upstairs to the bedroom. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Christina. She barely knew the woman.  
  
Yes, the woman had stood up for her at the estate. Yes, she had been pleasant towards her since they met. Yes, she even excused herself from her own house last night, so Ruby and William could ‘catch up.’ Christina’s energy was too magnetic for Ruby’s liking. Every time she would catch Ruby’s gaze, those eyes felt like they were reading her every thought. Ruby hated any feeling that felt like she wasn’t in full control. She wasn’t going to allow Christina to have that power over her.  
  
She made up her mind and kept her head high as she entered the kitchen. Christina had a cup of coffee in one hand and was reading something from the tablet device in her other. She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. She gave Ruby a knowing smile as she looked back down at the device.  
  
“Good morning, Ruby,” Christina said, “Sleep well?”  
  
Ruby grabbed two cups and poured some of the freshly brewed coffee into them, “Just fine. Thank you.”  
  
Ruby took a sip and scrunched her face. Christina brewed it a bit too strong.  
  
“What are your plans for today?” Christina asked.  
  
She put the device away and cupped both hands over her own cup as she looked at her. Ruby watched her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
“My sister was called away on business, so I’m going to pick up some decorations for Tic’s party before I head to work.” Ruby replied.  
  
“I can help you with that.”  
  
Ruby raised her head to tell Christina she didn’t need it. She hadn’t noticed how close the woman was to her. Christina looked so earnest in her offer. Instead of refusing her, Ruby cleared her throat and followed up with her own question, “You never said what you were back in town for. Aren’t you going to be busy dealing with that?”  
  
Christina fidgeted with her fingers, “I’m currently waiting to hear back from a few different sources. Until then, I’m free and here at your disposal.”  
  
Ruby wondered if both William and Christina attended classes for those types of answers. They spoke a lot but their words said very little. She was just learning how to pick through William’s answers. When it came to Christina’s, she was going to need a fine-tooth comb and a magnifying glass.  
  
She heard footsteps running down the stairs and then William appeared in the kitchen a second later. He was dressed in a full suit. That wasn’t good.  
  
She grabbed the cup of coffee and moved towards him, “I was just going to bring this up to you.”  
  
He took it off her with a smile, but then frowned as he put it on the kitchen table, “Ruby, I’m sorry, but I have to head into the office earlier than planned. Something has popped up.”  
  
“You promised me that I would have this morning with you. I thought you might help me with this stupid party planning.”  
  
“I thought I was going to be free too, but like I said, something important has come up that requires my attention,” he kissed her cheek to try and ease her mood. He glanced towards his sister, who was pretending not to be listening, “Christina could help with the planning.”  
  
“I’ve already offered up my services,” came the annoyed reply. The hostility was only directed towards William.  
  
“Problem solved,” William replied, his hands rubbing down Ruby’s arms to ease her.  
  
She wished he could see that she was using it as an excuse to bridge that distance between them. She couldn’t voice that with his sister standing right there. She sighed and asked, “Can you drive me home on your way?”  
  
“I really can’t afford to lose any more time.”  
  
“William!”  
  
“Christina is going to be helping you out. She can drop you off at your place to get ready and then drive you to get the supplies for the party.”  
  
From the kitchen, Christina sarcastically chimed in, “Braithwhite taxis at your service.”  
  
William glared at her, which she ignores and continued to watch their spat.  
  
“Fine, but we’re going to have a talk soon. Every chance you get lately you’re picking this job over me.”  
  
“I promise you. I’m not,” William replied. His phone chimed with a message, and he pulled it out of his pocket to read it.  
  
“This is exactly what I’m talking about,” Ruby pointed at the phone.  
  
“Ruby, we’ll talk later, ok? I really do need to leave,” William fixed the jacket on his suit. He grabbed his car keys from the bowl on the table and walked towards the front door.  
  
“Is that offer still on the table?” Ruby asked, as the front door closes. Not looking at Christina as she asks. She was slightly embarrassed that she had witnessed that.  
  
“I never took it off,” Christina replied. Trying to ease the tension in the room, she follows up a second later with a quiet, “William’s an idiot.”  
  
It made Ruby smile despite the way the morning was currently going, “I remember you saying the same thing to me at the party.”  
  
Christina put her cup in the sink and grabbed her own keys out of the bowl. The tension in the room was lifting, “And as long as he keeps being one, I’ll keep repeating it.”  
  
“I can’t imagine William being a worse sibling than mine.”  
  
“You would be surprised,” Christina replied. She took her coat from the hook and put it on. Her eyes briefly looked to Ruby’s form, taking note of the thin shirt she was wearing. She opened a side door, reaching in, she pulled out a long grey coat. She handed it to Ruby who looked at her strangely, “It’s cold this morning.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“No problem,” Christina waved towards the door, “Shall we?”  
  
Ruby pulled the coat closer to her body and headed towards the door. Christina followed behind her.  
  


* * *

  
Instead of waiting in the car while Ruby went into her apartment to get changed, Christina followed her up the stairs of the building. Ruby tried to remember what state the apartment was in when she left it. She kept it clean, but the woman behind her was obviously used to small spaces being more sophisticated looking. It also didn’t help that there were large cracks and holes within the drywall.  
  
She opened the door and let the two of them. She ignored Christina as she looked around the space and headed towards the bedroom to get changed. She dressed in a red top and black pants. She fixed her hair and makeup and put the grey coat back on. The material on the inside felt pleasant against her skin.  
  
When she walked out, Christina was in the corner looking at her guitar in its stand.  
  
“When was the last time you played?” Christina asked, not turning around.  
  
“It’s been a couple of weeks since I last did a set,” Ruby replied.  
  
Sammy had been trying out different themed nights at the weekends and was using recorded music rather than the live music Ruby and the band usually provided. It had been something that she looked forward to when working. Those nights went by a lot faster. They also brought her a few extra tips.  
  
“When do you think you’re going to play a set again?”  
  
“I might sing a little something at Tic’s party,” Ruby tried to keep her answers short. The sooner they were out of her apartment the better.  
  
Christina nods as she fingers the guitar. Ruby stops herself from yelling at her, “Good. If I wasn’t incentivized to go before, I am now,” Christina throws over her shoulder.  
  
Having Christina in her apartment had her slightly on edge. Few people were allowed into her space. This one hadn’t even asked. She practically forced herself through the door and Ruby had let her.  
  
 _‘She’s William’s sister. She’s helping you out,’_ Ruby told herself.  
  
“I was thinking,” Christina interrupts her thoughts, “I didn’t see you eat back at the house. Would you like to get some breakfast with me?”  
  
The sooner the decorations are bought, the sooner she can leave this mess of a day and this woman behind. It made more sense to say no. A polite refusal should do it.  
  
“Yeah, I could eat,” Ruby replied, instead.  
  
Christina grins but mushes her lips back together so when she turns around she’s looking at Ruby with a nonchalant expression.  
  
“Do you have any preference or would you like me to surprise you?”  
  
Christina practically screams money from her clothes alone. Ruby’s worried that if she lets her choose, she’s going to pick some place expensive that will have her working double shifts for a month to pay back.  
  
“There’s a diner not too far from here that does some nice food,” Ruby suggested.  
  
She half expects Christina to refuse. She had probably never stepped foot in a diner in her life. Christina surprises her when she replied, “Sounds good. You have everything you need?”  
  
“Yeah,” she holds up and taps her handbag then mentally slaps herself for her awkwardness.  
  
Christina didn’t seem to notice her weird slip, as she headed towards the door first, this time. Ruby needed to lock up anyway.  
  
Ruby gave her directions to the diner once they were back in the car. Christina isn’t an idle speaker, Ruby quickly finds out when her small talk is met with blunt, short answers. Ruby can’t help the feeling that the woman is snubbing her but realizes Christina is more comfortable as a listener.  
  
Ruby grabs a booth near the back of the diner when they get there. She holds back a laugh as she takes in Christina across from her. The woman sticks out like a sore thumb in her tailored pants and shirt. The rest of the diner has a handful of people. Most of them being construction workers and two others stopping in to have breakfast like them.  
  
The waitress checks in with them after a few minutes. Ruby orders some toast and eggs. Christina goes plain with a bowl of oats.  
  
“So, you and Tic keep in contact while he’s stationed away?” Ruby asked, while they’re waiting for their food.  
  
Christina nodded slightly, “We reach out to each other whenever we’re free. He’s the only family member, apart from William, that I speak to willingly and the only one I get along with. ”  
  
“Tic,” Ruby begins. She’s slightly unsure of how to question the woman about her family ties and so awkwardly fumbles out, “He’s black?”  
  
Christina drops her mouth in pretend shock, “What?”

Ruby teasingly kicks her under the table. She freezes the second after her foot makes contact with the woman’s ankle. She checks the reaction it gets, and Christina is laughing. She relaxes at the sound.  
  
“What I meant was, how are you related?” Ruby tried again.  
  
“Through our great-grandfather, Titus. My father tried to deny that line existed and forbade William and I from reaching out. When I got out from under my father’s thumb, I tracked that side down. Tic was the only family member remaining. It took awhile to get to know one another, but we’re in a much better place now.”  
  
The waitress brings back their food and places it in front of them. Ruby couldn’t help the wrinkle of her nose at the unappetizing mush that was in Christina’s bowl.  
  
Ruby was just about to dig into her own plate when she digested the woman’s previous reply, “When you say you tracked Atticus down, was William not helping you?”  
  
“No, William was more content to listen to our father,” Christina pushed the spoon around in the bowl, “Even if he didn’t, he was too busy being passed out drunk in Hawaii to be of any use.”  
  
This was new. That side of William was a mystery to her. It made her more curious and Christina was more than happy to answer her questions it seemed.  
  
“You say that like it was something he did often,” Ruby commented, hoping Christina would take the bait.  
  
Christina looked around the diner as she tried to find the right words, “William had his fun when he was younger, yes,” her eyes briefly glanced towards Ruby, “But, it looks like he’s finally settling down with what he wants.”  
  
“And what about you? What does Christina want?” Ruby watches the sharp intake of breath the other woman takes.  
  
Christina gives her a curious look and opens her mouth. She shuts it just as quickly and huffs a laugh, “For this food not to get cold before we can eat it.”  
  
Unsatisfied with her answer, but deciding not to press it, Ruby leads and takes the first bite of her food. Christina follows suit.  
  
They eat in silence until Christina breaks it by asking, “Tell me about Ruby?”  
  
“What do you want to know?”  
  
That devilish smile is tugging at that mouth again, “Whatever you’re willing to share.”

Ruby takes it as penance for her own earlier questions. She tells Christina the basics. The woman doesn’t look satisfied, so they take turns sharing more about themselves. Ruby discovers her earlier assumption of the woman is wrong. She isn’t just a comfortable listener. She prefers deeper conversation than general chit chat.  
  
They spend almost two hours in the diner going back and forth with assumptions and inquiries about the other. Christina trying to wiggle out of most of them is what uses up most of the time. She has a habit of counter-questioning which Ruby doesn’t allow her to get away with.  
  
When Ruby checks her phone for messages, she sees the time and starts cleaning up her mess.  
  
“I need to hurry up. I still need to go to the store and get some of the supplies before I have to be in work.”  
  
Christina nodded and stands up.  
  
Ruby reaches into her pocket for money to cover the food. Christina already has some bills on the table before she can pull her own out.  
  
“I can cover that,” Ruby offered.  
  
Christina gives her a smile in appreciation but puts down an extra bill to cover the waitress’s tip, “Breakfast was my suggestion.”  
  
She leads them to the car and drives them to the nearest party supply store. Ruby expects Christina to send her in to gather the decorations, but to her surprise, she again follows behind Ruby and offers up suggestions.  
  
“I don’t think it should be army themed,” Christina voiced, as she sees Ruby picking up green camouflage banners.  
  
“Then what should it be?” Ruby asked, trying not to sound annoyed. She was going to be the one having to hang up all of the supplies they got.  
  
Christina walked to another stall, Ruby muttering under her breath as she follows her. She almost walks into the woman when Christina stops suddenly. She moves around her to see what she’s looking at.  
  
“These are all New Years decorations. You do know it’s September, right?”  
  
Christina smiles at her and then picks up some world map themed banners, “I think the theme should be ‘New Beginnings.’ Coming out of the army. Starting over. What better way than a party that is showing support for his fresh start?”

“I’ll have to cut out all of the New Years text,” Ruby replied, running her fingers down one of the sparkly decorations.  
  
“I’ll help you with it. I can come by and help you put everything up Saturday morning if you would like?”  
  
“Thanks, but William isn't working this weekend. I was hoping he might help me out.”  
  
She doesn’t miss the way Christina’s jaw tightens as she turns away from Ruby or how she doesn’t meet her eyes as she puts more decorations into the basket Ruby is carrying. It leaves Ruby wondering how the shift in mood happened. She puts it down to a trait in Christina possibly wanting to be needed and leaves it at that.  
  
When they finally finish up and checkout, Christina has her card in the machine paying for the items before Ruby can even protest. She takes the bags and loads them into the car in silence while Ruby takes a seat in the passenger side. Christina slides back in a moment later and starts up the car. They drive in silence until Christina fiddles with the radio for the noise to fill it. The station she settles on is only playing for a moment as Ruby turns it off.  
  
Christina glances at her out of the corner of her eye but keeps her sight on the road.  
  
“Look, I wasn’t turning down your help. I haven’t seen Will lately, so I thought we could take this as an opportunity to bond,” Ruby played with her fingers and looks at the woman, but Christina doesn’t make any indication that she heard her.  
  
Ruby looked out the window and a moment later, a quiet voice adds, “I’m not annoyed that you turned down my help, Ruby.”  
  
“Ok, then what upset you?”  
  
“He’s going to disappoint you. You’re putting this trust in him. Hoping that he realizes that this party planning you want to do with him isn’t just some activity to do together. You want him to see that this is you asking him to make you feel as important as his job. Am I correct?”  
  
Ruby blinks at her then scowls. She doesn’t respond as she knows the woman is right but what right did her entitled self think she had in saying those words.  
  
“Is that why you allow your brother to live with you? So you can point out all of his mistakes as if they’re some irredeemable qualities to make yourself feel better?”  
  
“Ruby, you’re misunderstanding my point. It’s not to make William look bad, but to save you from getting your hopes up.”  
  
“From where I’m sitting, it’s looking like the same thing.”

“He’s been doing it a lot lately. Letting you down. Choosing work,” Christina doesn’t ask but states, “He’s not going to see this party planning as a link to further this relationship with you. That’s all I’m trying to say.”  
  
“Look, I wasn’t asking about your view on my relationship,” Ruby snapped and her gaze goes back out the window. Not caring about the apologetic look Christina sends her way  
  
As they get closer to Ruby’s apartment, Christina breaks the silence again, “I’m sorry, Ruby. I didn’t mean to overstep. I wanted to give you some warning so you aren't going into this blindly.”  
  
“I can look out for myself!”  
  
Christina pulls into a spot near the door of Ruby’s building. She turns off the engine, but makes no effort to get out. She turns her head towards Ruby, “I have no concerns about that. I did enjoy our time today. I hope my words didn’t dampen your day.”  
  
Ruby wants to keep the argument going. She should make Christina understand that her opinions be kept to herself from now on. She’s angry enough to want to reach into her pocket and throw money at the woman, so she doesn’t feel like she owes her anything for the day. She does none of those things.  
  
She hates that some of Christina’s words have hit the raw spot that she was trying to cover up. It stings that those issues are pulled out and thrown in her face, by practically a stranger, no less. She hasn’t been around William and Christina long enough to understand their dynamic. Part of her wants to trust Christina. The other part sees a meddling sibling wanting to gain an advantage by putting doubt within a relationship.  
  
She wants to believe it’s the part with good intentions especially with the look Christina is giving her. Sad eyes and frowning lips pleading to be forgiven.  
  
She gives in after a few seconds, “Forget about it. In future, unless I specifically ask for your opinion about my relationship, keep it to yourself.”  
  
“Understood,” Christina nodded. As a peace offering, she follows up with, “I have a friend in catering who can do the food. I’ll take the decorations back with me and William can bring them to the bar to help you on Saturday.”  
  
Ruby takes it as Christina’s way of trying to smooth things over between them, “Ok, I guess I’ll see you on Saturday then.”  
  
“Ruby,” Christina called, just as she is getting ready to shut the door after getting out, “Apart from my mistake, it was nice getting to know you. I’ll see you Saturday.”  
  
“Goodbye, Christina.”

She waits at the front door to see the women drive off but Christina is waiting for her to go inside first. She waves her off hoping she will take the hint. Christina simply waves back and keeps the car turned off. Eventually, Ruby gives in and goes inside. As she closes the door behind her, she hears the sound of a Bentley engine turning over and driving past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovecraft S2 is in talks at HBO. They better bring Ruby and Christina back and do them justice. 
> 
> Edit: I've been doing some editing as I was trying out a new style of writing in the present tense which got accidentally uploaded instead of my normal past tense writing. It takes a while for the updates on here to stick so if you are re-reading some parts and it seems different, it may have been updated.

Being back in Chicago was a shock to the system. Christina hadn’t visited much since she inherited the house after her mother passed. When she was younger, her mother, Clarissa, would take her to the house to stay for weeks during the summer. Her father and brother would stay behind in their mansion back in Ardham. Even as a child, she was happy anytime she was taken out of her father’s presence. Clarrisa’s mood would mirror her daughters in that aspect.  
  
Her mother would allow her to do all of the things her father forbade. She was allowed to run in the house. The television played a constant stream of cartoons. She wore comfortable clothing, not the restricting dresses she was usually forced into. It was the only time she saw her mother truly be at peace, but could see the pain in her having to leave behind William with Samuel. She would dust off her mother’s old record player and bring it into the living room to cheer her up. As soon as the music plays, Clarissa would pull her daughter into a dance, holding on tight and reveling in the time they had together before they would have to return.  
  
As her mother would pack away their bags into the car to begin the journey home, she would always give Christina two books. One was for the drive home to try and take her mind off of the constricting life they were about to rejoin. The other would be an adventure book.  
  
_‘It may be some time before we can get away again, but whenever you feel the need to escape, open the book and disappear into another world.’_ Clarissa would tell her.  
  
Books were the first thing Atticus and Christina bonded over when they first met up. Christina would send him some while he was stationed away. Unable to find any where he was, he would write and send her back stories of his own. Some were based on the situations he experienced out there. The one that resonated with her most, was the story of the toy soldiers in the hands of grown babies. It allowed her to partially understand the feelings Atticus was experiencing as his letters didn’t reveal much.  
  
In times of her own despair, she would find herself reaching for his stories. She had read each story several times but still craved that same feeling they gave her when she first read them. They soothed those painful, lonely nights. Atticus had a gift, and she wanted others to see it and feel his words for themselves.  
  
It was what brought her back to Chicago and why she was currently driving, at high speed, to a meeting that morning. She parked outside of a tall building in the center of the city.  
  
She took a deep breath to steady herself as she walked towards the glass building. A lot of men, dressed in suits, busily move around in the reception area. She ignores them and heads to the reception desk.  
  
“Christina Braithwhite,” she announced herself to the young woman engrossed in a computer, “I’m expected at a meeting with Mr. Thompson.”  
  
“Oh, yes, Ms. Braithwhite. The board room is on the fourth floor. Take the elevator up and when you come out, take a left. It will be straight down the hall.”  
  
Christina gives her a curt nod, heads towards the elevator and pushes the button for it. As it opens, more men push out. She grinds her teeth in frustration as one of them collides with her. She gets her own revenge as after she steps in, he seems to have forgotten something from where he came from. He tries to get back in, but Christina pushes the button on the panel and the doors close faster. She gives him a wave as the doors shut in his face.  
  
She follows the directions given once it stops and spots some men sitting down inside a boardroom. She adjusts the bag on her shoulder and gives a knock as she opens the door.  
  
One of them stands and heads towards her.  
  
“Ms. Braithwhite,” he greeted, and shakes her hand, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”  
  
“The pleasure is mine. Thank you for arranging this meeting, especially, on a Saturday,” Christina gives him a genuine smile. Her exchanges with the man have been pleasant so far, but that was probably due to her proposition.  
  
“Please, take a seat,” he gestured towards the black chairs at the long wooden table, “Gentlemen, this is Christina Braithwhite. The woman we’ve been discussing.”  
  
“Is that why my ears were burning?” Christina joked.  
  
They grumble a greeting and watch her movements carefully as if she’s on the attack. She is. She glances at each of them and then back at Mr. Thompson as she takes a seat at the head of the table. The move tips the meeting in her favor.  
  
Thompson rejoins the table and takes a seat at her left as she places her leather briefcase down on the floor.  
  
“When you first got in contact about wanting to save Thompson publishing, I must say, you saved me from considering many foolish ideas.”  
  
“You have a very promising business here, Mr. Thompson,” she started by stroking his ego, “It’s just unfortunate that it has had very poor management leading it to where it is today,” she strikes and can see the anger on the faces of the board members.  
  
“Yes, well, we’ve considered that and we pinpointed the problem down to more of a cash flow issue. Something that you said you could assist with?” Thompson’s mind only on the money is what causes him to miss her previous insult.  
  
“I did say that, yes,” she knows she should feel bad when he sighs in relief but has to negotiate her own points, “However, I am not in the habit of funneling money into a failing business. When I first reached out, I said that I could save the business. I did not say I would do that by giving this business more money to waste. I intend to save it by other means.”  
  
“What did you have in mind?”  
  
She reached into her briefcase and pulls out sheets of legal work, “I had my lawyers draw these up. They will sit in on the next meeting as this is my first and only offer.”  
  
She hands him over the papers, and he passes out spares for the other members to read. His eyes keep glancing up at her in disbelief as he reads more and more.  
  
“You want a takeover?”  
  
Christina nodded, “Yes, very little will change for you except a title and a lot less of responsibility. I will bring in my own team to manage the day-to-day running. All jobs here will be saved, but I will have full control over signing on of small-time authors, publishing rights and re-examining all current writers on payroll.”  
  
“Christina-” Thompson tried.  
  
Christina interrupts him with the corrected, “Ms. Braithwhite.”  
  
“Ms. Braithwhite, with all due respect, I am not questioning your experience in this field but this is a large-scale business. We have smaller offices in New York and Washington.”  
  
“From my end, it sounds entirely like you're questioning my qualifications, but I am willing to overlook it. As for the other offices, my team and I have researched them and found they are failing just like this site in Chicago. I can’t make this any clearer for any of you. If you don’t take this deal, this business will go under and you will have to figure out how to pay back shareholders with nothing. You think they will be happy with that? They will go after all of your personal assets until they receive what they think they’re entitled to.”  
  
“And what exactly do you know?” one of the members asked, sharply.  
  
“Some of those men, they’ve worked with my father. I’ve seen them in action growing up. Ruthless would be a nicer word to describe them. I’m sure we’ve all heard of the fiasco that was Davenport industries? The family who owned it are now living out of a shelter. Far from the mansion and private jets they had. That is the future all of you are looking at,” some gulp while others try to act unbothered, but she can see through the facade. They're grown children afraid of losing their toys.  
  
“What are you getting out of this exactly?” Thompson asked, in a quiet tone. The possible future laid in front of him having the desired effect she wanted.

“I get to discover new authors and bring their words to life. Something, that I think, may have been lost here a long time ago.”  
  
She checked her watch to see the time. She needed to hurry up.  
  
“I have been looking into other publishing companies within the city. I will be staying in town until I come to an agreement with one. Have a read of the offer again, discuss it and get back to me with a decision,” she stands and adjusts the briefcase strap on her shoulder,  “Gentlemen, if you will excuse me. I have more urgent matters I need to attend to.”  
  
She could feel their eyes on her as she walks out of the boardroom. They may look unsure, but she knows she will be a getting a call from them.  
  
She headed back out to her car and deposited her briefcase in the backseat. Next to the decorations.  
  


* * *

  
The weekend comes around faster than Ruby had anticipated. The last time she had physically seen William was at the manor. They spoke a few minutes here and there on the phone when he got some free time at work. From how he was speaking, she briefly wondered if he was living at the office. He did give his word that his weekend would be cleared, and he would help set up the bar for the party.  
  
She kept herself busy with work and trying to get in contact with Leti. Her sister was enjoying more of the festival than she was photographing it. She hoped she at least got a few good shots in that the magazine would pay her for. Otherwise, she would find Leti with her hand stuck in the tip bar. It had happened before, and they needed to use oil to get it off which destroyed some of the notes inside.  
  
Christina had kept her promise and food catering had been provided. They had knocked at the bar just as Ruby had gotten in earlier and were currently loading the food into the store room where it would be heated up later.  
  
She was just about to call William when her phone lit up with his name on the screen.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
_“Hey, Ruby.”_  
  
“Hey. I was just going to call you and find out what time to expect you?”  
  
_“Babe, I’m sorry,_ ” she held her breath to hear him say he was just running late and would be there soon, _“I won’t be able to help you this morning, but I will definitely be there tonight.”_

“That’s just great that you can come tonight,” her reply filled with annoyance, “In the meantime, I have to spend the rest of my day, on my own, getting this place ready.”  
  
_“You’re not going to be on your own.”_  
  
“What?”  
  
_“You should be getting a knock on the door any minute now.”_  
  
She tried not to get her hopes up that William was just messing with her and was actually coming to the bar. The catering staff had left the front door open as they were coming in and out with food. She looked out to see if she could spot a tall, blonde surprise but William never entered.  
  
“So, you are coming then?”  
  
_“No, but Christina mentioned that she wouldn’t mind helping. I asked her this morning when I got delayed at work, and she said she will help you out."_  
  
“I don’t want Christina, William. I wanted you here to help me.”  
  
There was a throat clearing at the bar. Ruby turned around expecting a catering staff member to tell her that they were finished loading in the food. She almost jumped when she found the blue eyes of Christina staring back at her. The woman must have caught her previous statement as she could see some hurt on her face.  
  
_“I know, but this is the best I can do. I had to get things finished up this morning, or I would be too swamped with work to attend tonight.”_  
  
“I have to go. Christina is here. I’ll talk to you later,” she ended the call on that.  
  
“I heard you needed a hand,” Christina holds up the bag of decorations, “I can leave them here if you prefer to decorate the place yourself?”  
  
“No, I could do with some help. If you wouldn’t mind?”  
  
“Like I said, I offered to help,” Christina responded, and started unwinding some of the banners.  
  
Christina puts up most of the hanging decorations and the last of the catering staff clear out and shut the door. It leaves them in an uncomfortable silence. Ruby sprinkled some confetti on tables. She glances at the other woman and sees her eyes quickly avert away.  
  
“Christina, I’m sorry for offending you. You walked in at the wrong time earlier,”  Ruby walked towards her as Christina is stepping down off a stool,  “It’s not that I didn’t want you here. I just-”  
  
“Wanted William,” Christina finished for her, “I understand, but as promised, I’ll keep my opinions to myself.”  
  
With the air slightly cleared between them, she can see the outfit Christina has on. It’s almost a full black suit but she isn’t wearing the jacket. The vest keeps bunching up as she stands up on the stool to hang decorations and has to straighten it out when she steps back down. It’s not an outfit she should be wearing to decorate a bar and Ruby tells her as much.  
  
“Have you ever decorated a party before?” Ruby asked, as Christina is moving back up the stool. The woman throws her down a confused look until Ruby indicates to her clothing, “Could you not have picked something more comfortable to wear?”  
  
“I came here from a meeting. I didn't really have much time to change.”  
  
“Is that anything to do with the work you're in town for?”  
  
Christina tapes down another banner and slides back down the stool. Waiting until her feet are back on the ground so she’s not talking down to Ruby, she responded, “Yes. Hopefully, I haven’t underestimated how stupid some of those men are and they actually go for my deal.”  
  
“What sort of deal is that?” Christina gives her the same look William does when she asks him about cases. William usually changes the topic, but Christina is looking for confirmation of trust. Ruby gives it to her, “I know how secretive business deals can be. I can be discreet.”  
  
“I’m trying to acquire Thompson’s publishing business,” Christina replied, after a beat, “It’s at the point of collapse. I’m planning on salvaging it before it goes that far.”  
  
“They employ a lot of people here in the city. It’s a shame none of that money trickles down from the top,” Ruby commented and steps away from the stool. She walks behind the bar and pulls out a bottle, “Do you want a drink?”  
  
“No, thank you. I’m driving to the airport to collect Tic later on, but keep it for me,” Christina responded as she finishes hanging the last of the banners. She takes a seat on the stool at the bar opposite Ruby, “You’re right. Those men have wasted the money in the business. They invested it in biopics for social media influencers that never finished the material needed. They never searched for the writers that are right on their doorstep that deserve to be published.”  
  
“Why choose publishing?”  
  
“Books have always been a fascination of mine. How written words can make you fall in love with characters, break your heart and mend it back together or inspire you to make changes in your life that you never even considered. I’m no writer, but I want to find those people who can invoke those feelings.”  
  
Ruby studies her for a moment. How alive Christina becomes as she describes books. For someone who up until now has been more introverted in her feelings, the passionate tone she uses makes Ruby wonder about what other interests the woman keeps tucked away. Christina is very expressive when it comes to describing things she is interested in as she moves her hands when she speaks to Ruby.  
  
When Christina stops speaking, she notices the look Ruby is giving her and rests her palms on the bar. She clears her throat and relaxes her voice back to a monotone, “Could I get some water please?”  
  
Ruby reached under the bar and hands over a bottle, “Sounds like you can help Tic out. He wants to try out writing once he comes home.”  
  
Christina took a sip and swallows back the lukewarm water with a grimace, “He’s partially the reason I’m doing this. I’ve read some of his work. He’s gifted. If the board agrees with my deal, I’ll sign him on and publish his material.”  
  
“That’s good to hear. At least I’ll know Leti and him aren’t living in squalor with no job between them,” Ruby joked but Christina stiffens, “What? You don’t plan on paying him or something?”  
  
“No, it’s not that,” Christina shook her head, “Tic lived a vastly different life to mine growing up. He showed me his childhood home when we were first getting to know one another and it was no better than a shed attached to the back of a building . He was denied the money that should have been passed on due to his birthright. I can’t help that, but I can only assist now in trying to set him up for the future.”  
  
“Christina, I remember you saying that your father wanted to deny that side of your family. Does that mean?” Ruby wasn’t sure if she should be crossing that line to ask, but she left the question open for Christina to answer if she wished.  
  
“That he’s still actively trying to make sure that Tic doesn't succeed? Yes. He can’t stand the thought of another member of the family succeeding if it has any connection to the Braithwhite name. As well written as Tic’s stories are, my father knows most of those publishing companies. One word in their ears and Atticus is getting his manuscripts thrown back in his face.”  
  
“Your father isn’t going to be too happy to hear about that.”  
  
“No, he won’t,” Christina smirked, “It’s a good thing I couldn’t give a rat’s ass about what he thinks. However, until the papers have been signed, I hope you won’t mind delaying telling William.”  
  
“My lips are sealed” Ruby assured her, “It’s not like I’ve seen him that much anyway to tell him.”  
  
Christina reached across the bar and squeezes her hand. Ruby gave her a curious look, and Christina pulled her hand back.  
  
“William is-”  
  
“An idiot. I know, you’ve said,” Ruby laughed, and Christina gives her a small smile.  
  
“I better head back to the house before I head to the airport to collect Tic,” Christina said, as she stands up from the stool.  
  
“Alright. I’ll see you both tonight then.”  
  
“See you tonight, Ruby.”  
  
She’s almost at the door when Ruby calls, “Christina,” she waited until the woman looks over her shoulder, “Thank you for helping out today. I’m sure you must have been tired after your meeting.”  
  
“It was no trouble,” Christina gave her that honest look, “You needed help. I’m glad I was of some assistance to you.”  
  
Ruby gave her a smile in return and Christina nods in understanding before she heads out of the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you all are having a lovely day x
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Planes overhead slowly lowered onto the tarmac at the back of the airport. Christina watched each of them descend while leaning against her car. She checked her watch and huffed. Tic’s plane landed an hour ago. Even factoring baggage delays, he should have been out by now.  
  
She pulled out her phone to see if she had missed any messages from him. She only had one text, and it was from William.

 _ **Thanks for covering for me.** _  
  
Her finger hovered over the reply button. Not sure what to say to him.  
  
 _‘Thanks for cancelling,’_ briefly entered her mind as a response.  
  
She ignored it and pocketed her phone. She looked up as footsteps made their way closer to her. The sight of tired Atticus in his army uniform greeted her.  
  
“Christina,” Tic saluted.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for over an hour,” Christina responded, looking at her nails in a bored manner.  
  
“You know, normal people would have something nicer to say, like,  ‘Hey Tic. Welcome home,’ Tic joked, as he took the heavy bag off his shoulder.  
  
Christina smirked as she moved towards him and he wrapped her in a one arm hug. After her initial reluctance in the hug, she gave in, “No one in this family is normal, but welcome back, Tic. ”  
  
She took his backpack and put it in the trunk. Atticus threw the heavy duffel bag in after it.  
  
“So, what's been happening while I was away?” Atticus asked, climbing into the front seat and shutting the door.  
  
“I had the meeting with Thompson this morning,” Christina replied, starting the car and driving out of the space.  
  
“How did it go?”  
  
“I’m expecting a call any minute now,” Christina replied in a confident tone. She glanced over at him, “Have you given any more thought to what I asked you?”  
  
“Christina,” Tic replied, his tone warning, “Don’t start this right now. I told you already. I only want to write.”  
  
“And you can, but wouldn't it be easier to settle in more comfortably on a publisher’s salary than waiting until you get published?” Christina asked, but Tic remained silent, “You haven’t even decided if you want to publish one of the stories you’ve already written or if you want to write something new.”  
  
“I appreciate the offer, but I’m a writer, Christina. I want to focus solely on my own work. Not focus on someone else's, ok?” Tic said, his voice firm and unwavering.  
  
Knowing she wasn’t going to get anywhere, Christina dropped the discussion. She still wanted Atticus to consider her offer and would put it forward to him again after he got settled in. Stubbornness seemed to run in the family. It was all she could think of as she couldn’t understand why Tic was choosing the option she thought was nothing but a struggle.  
  
Atticus spent the majority of the ride staring out the window while relaxed in the seat. Christina wondered if the party should have been delayed for another night to allow Tic to rest up. The man had the face of a tired traveler with bags under his eyes. His constant yawning was another confirmation of his exhaustion as much as he tried to hide it behind his hand.  
  
“Thanks for picking me up,” Tic said, breaking the silence, “Leti isn’t back until this evening.”  
  
“It will be nice to finally meet the woman who made you see sense to start pursuing what you want before anything serious happened over there,” Christina replied, leaving the sentence in the air.  
  
She had read the latest story Atticus had sent her. It was a follow up to the first. The toy soldiers were sent into an enemy compound to rescue more toys when they were ambushed. Six soldiers died out of the fourteen that were sent in. One of the soldiers, with similar traits and personality to Tic, held one of the others as he passed in his arms. Her heart wretched in her chest at the same time guilt settled in as she was relieved it wasn’t Tic.  
  
Whether they admitted it, they needed each other. Tic was the only family member she could trust, and Christina was the only family member on the other side that wanted to create some form of a relationship with him. She was also the only other person, apart from Leti, to encourage him to pursue a career in writing and was actively helping to pursue it. If she quit asking him to accept a publishing role, they would get along much better.  
  
“Speaking of serious,” Atticus changed the subject, “Leti told me about a certain two lovebirds.”  
  
Christina clenched her teeth, “You could have given us all a heads up there.”  
  
“But this way, it’s much funnier,” Tic laughed. He stopped as soon as he saw that Christina had a pained expression on her face, “What’s going on? You don’t like Ruby?”  
  
“I like Ruby,” Christina replied. The look Tic was giving her said he didn’t believe her, “That’s the problem.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Remember when I wrote and told you that I went to the bar the last time you were deployed?” Christina glanced over and Tic nodded, “I had just missed you but I came all that way and decided to have a drink. When I sat down, there was a woman singing on stage. Her voice was unlike anything I’ve ever heard and her presence, even on the small stage, filled the entire room. Then I saw her face and I just...”  
  
Christina couldn’t seem to get the words out. Atticus kept looking at her, trying to put the pieces together in his head. Guessing, he asked, “It was Ruby, wasn't it?”  
  
Christina nodded, “Yes. She had left before I had the chance to speak with her. William called just as I was leaving and asked why I was still there. I made the mistake of telling him about the beautiful singer I was listening to. I was in Washington, a week later, on a business trip, when I got a text that said thanks for the tip and a picture of her sleeping on his chest.”  
  
“Shit. You going to be alright around them tonight?” Tic asked. He watched the woman’s fingers clench the steering wheel tight. Digging her nails into the leather cover almost hard enough to poke through it.  
  
“I’ve been around them since I came back. Well, when William bothers to actually put the effort in. I helped Ruby set up your party this morning. William had cancelled on her. Again,” Christina sighed, “I thought being around her and getting to know her might shake some of the interest I have in her, but, if anything, it’s just creating more conflicting feelings.”  
  
Tic could see where this was headed. He was more worried about this car crash than the more likely one he was going to be involved in with the way Christina drove.  
  
“Look, Christina,” Tic began, waiting for her to glance at him, “You’re playing a dangerous game here. You’re getting invested in Ruby, who may not even be attracted to women and if she is, there’s still the issue of her dating William.”  
  
“You don’t think I already know that, Captain Obvious?” Christina snapped.  
  
“I don’t want you getting your feelings hurt here either,” Atticus said. He also had an obligation to his girlfriend, so he warned, “She’s Leti’s sister. If Ruby ends up hurt over this and she tells Leti, we’re going to have issues, Christina.”  
  
She looked at him blankly, “Guess it’s a good thing nothing is going to happen then.”  
  
Tic nodded, accepting her answer and relaxed back in the seat. It wasn’t long before she pulled up outside of Leti’s apartment. Tic got out and grabbed his bags from the trunk. He knocked on the window, and Christina pressed the button to roll it down.  
  
“I’ll see you tonight?” Tic asked.  
  
Christina nodded and he waved her off as he headed into the building.  
  
On the drive back to her own house, Christina mentally debated going to the party. Her talk with Tic had taken an effect on her mood. Could she really continue to stomach seeing William and Ruby together?  
  


* * *

  
Having to deal with the normal daily running of the place meant Ruby couldn't get home and had to get changed in the employee bathroom. She had planned on singing a little with Leti later on in the night so wore a sleeveless dress. The glitter in her purple dress glinted under the overhead lights as she fixed the mics on stage. Double checking that everything was set up, she opened the door and found some people already waiting outside.  
  
She recognized a couple of them as some of Tic’s friends and waved them into the bar. She poured out the drinks they ordered as more and more people began to enter. There was a large crowd spread throughout the room. None of the people she was waiting on were mixed between them. Leti had already text her to say she was running a bit late.  
  
“Hey, Ruby!” Tree said. He rounded the bar and put his things under the counter, getting ready to start his shift.  
  
“Don’t ‘Hey, Ruby,’ me. You were supposed to be here an hour ago,” Ruby replied, passing a drink across the counter.  
  
“Yeah, sorry about that. I got held up.”  
  
“Forget about it,” Ruby said, knowing now wasn’t the time to chew him up over his latest lateness, “Just serve the drinks while I go heat up the food.”  
  
Ruby took off the tinfoil covering the platters of food. There were trays of savory meatballs, mini sliders, bacon wrapped bites and desserts under wrapped trays.  
  
 _‘Christina didn’t spare any expense,’_ Ruby thought, as she put trays into the oven.  
  
She was washing her hands when Tic popped his head in to say Leti and Tic had arrived. She dried her hands off and went out to greet them. She heard the round of applause and hollering of Tic’s name before she saw him. A large crowd had gathered near the top end of the bar, and she spotted a familiar face in the middle. Tic turned around and waved her way before greeting the others welcoming him back.  
  
“Ruby!” Leti yelled, the music almost drowning her out.  
  
Ruby turned around in just enough time before her sister was wrapped around her. She pushed her back and steadied her on her feet, “Somebody’s happy.”  
  
“I can’t believe he’s actually here. This is it. No more saying goodbye before he gets deployed. He’s home,” Leti said. Her wide smile directed at Ruby before she looked back to where Tic was.  
  
“Hold on to that feeling. Something tells me that you’re going to need it while he adjusts back into normal life,” Ruby joked.  
  
Leti playfully swatted her arm, “Smart ass. I’m going to head back over there. Come sit with us when you get a chance.”  
  
Ruby gave a quick glance around for a blonde head but found neither of the Braithwhites. She headed into the back room and started moving some of the food from the oven onto large platters and shoved more trays in. She handed Tree the hot platters to place on the tables near the back of the bar.  
  
When the last of the hot food was dished out, she brought the desserts out to the tables that were set up in a buffet style. She placed them in the middle. There was a bit of cream smudged at the edge of the tray. As she lowered the tray, her thumb dipped into it.  
  
She was going to put it into her mouth when a husky voice next to her said, “May I?”  
  
She looked up and saw William smiling down at her. That smile used to be appetizing to her, but it was starting to lose its effect.  
  
“Finally showing your face,” Ruby said, her tone conveying her annoyance.  
  
He stepped closer and rubbed her arm, “I’m sorry, Ruby. I know it feels like I’ve been putting this job before you, but it’s just so hectic. It’s just taking a bit more time than I anticipated for everything to calm down.”  
  
“So, it’s ok to keep me hanging while it happens?” Ruby said, giving him an incredulous look.  
  
“Absolutely not, no. Things are finally starting to settle down. Just a little bit more time, Ruby. That’s all I’m asking for,” William pleaded.  
  
Ruby looked around at everyone having a good time and then back at his unchanged expression. She sighed, “One more chance and then that’s it. We’re done.”  
  
“I’ll take it,” William smiled and then reached her hand and looked down, “I’ll take this too.”  
  
He brought her hand up to his mouth and licked the cream off her thumb. Anyone looking would think he was kissing her hand, but not wanting to take that risk she pulled her hand away after a moment. Trying to dampen down the feeling of how it felt to have his tongue swirling over her thumb. It had been awhile since they were last together and she was human with needs that really needed seeing to, but not here. She pushed on his shoulder and he released her hand with a laugh.  
  
“Go take a seat with Tic and Leti. I’ll be back with some drinks,” Ruby directed, waving over to the table the two were sitting at.  
  
She headed back towards the bar and listened in as Tree tried hitting on one of the women he was currently serving. The look on the woman’s face showed his attempts were unsuccessful.  
  
“I’m taking my break. You good here?” Ruby asked, grabbing a few beers and glasses under the counter.  
  
“Yeah, I have this fine lady to keep me company,” Tree said, looking down at Ruby. When he looked up, the woman had disappeared, “Where’d she go?”  
  
Ruby laughed and went back to the table. Taking a seat next to William and passing out drinks.  
  
“How does it feel now that you’re a free man, Tic?” William asked.  
  
“You make it sound like he was in prison,” Leti replied, and Tic laughed through the mouthful of food in his mouth.  
  
Washing it down with some beer, he replied, “Freeing, but ask me again in a few months when things settle down.”  
  
“Do you have any plans on what you’re going to do now?”  
  
“Going to sit back and relax,” Tic said. He laughed nervously as he received glares from Ruby and Leti, “I’m kidding. I have a few things lined up that I plan on pursuing.”  
  
“Oh? Like what?”  
  
“Will, this is a welcome home party. I don’t think Tic really wants to be hounded with questions,” Ruby intervened. She wasn’t sure what the set up was between Christina and Atticus or how much he could reveal. Christina had made it obvious that she didn’t want William knowing about her plans. Christina had done her a favor with helping her set up the party, she could do her one in return.  
  
“You’re right. My bad,” William apologized.  
  
“It’s alright,” Tic replied.  
  
Ruby and Leti looked at each other, both sensing the awkward atmosphere between the two men. From what Ruby remembered, it was mostly Christina that had developed a better bond with Tic while William stuck more to his father’s warning. Ruby wondered if Tic might be holding a grudge and thought about moving to a separate table but wanted to be near her sister.  
  
Ruby cut across the awkward silence and asked Leti how the trip went. She was thankful her sister was a talker especially after she had a few beers already in her system. Her stories filled the void and eased the tension at the table. She recounted all the tales of what the drunken people at the fair did which Ruby took as an opportunity to remind her of all of the things Leti did when drunk. They laughed as Ruby told the story of Leti getting stuck in the swing set in the park in the middle of the night after she tried to fit inside the child ’s swing . Ruby had to call the fire department to free her.  
  
Their laughter was interrupted as someone stood over the table.  
  
“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Christina said.  
  
Tic stood and wrapped her in a hug that the woman wasn’t expecting as she froze at the contact. They couldn’t hear what Tic whispered, but Christina laughed and nodded her head.

They sat back down with Christina taking a seat next to Tic, directly opposite from Ruby. She looked everywhere but at Ruby which the woman noticed straight away.  
  
As Tic introduced Christina and Leti to each other, it gave Ruby a chance to study the woman. Christina was trying to go for more of a relaxed look with jeans and a white shirt. Her jacket was thrown loosely over the chair she was sitting on. She wore her hair down, and it fanned the front of her face as she rested her face in her hand, elbow on the table. Her hair hiding her face from Ruby’s view.  
  
The only contact between them being whenever Christina shifted, her boots would tip against Ruby. Christina would immediately pull back the moment it made contact, but made no other indication that she had any interaction with the other woman. She did it several times. If Christina wasn’t so tall, Ruby would have thought it was happening too much to be an accident.  
  
Eventually, Ruby had to head back to the bar as her break was over. The others waved her off, but Christina didn’t acknowledge her. She tried to think back on the earlier interactions that morning, but nothing stood out. The fact she was also ignoring William didn’t go a miss. Did she have a fight with him and was now ignoring her by association?  
  
She pushed it from her head as she began serving drinks and cleaning up behind the bar. Tree took his break after she had got back and disappeared for half an hour. Leti came up to the bar to get the table new drinks. If there was a weird atmosphere at the table, her sister hadn’t mentioned it. She watched them nurse their drinks from the corner of her eye and couldn't deny the slight pang of jealousy as she wasn’t involved.  
  
She was drying off some wet glasses when a familiar voice asked for more beers. Christina again avoided her gaze when she glanced over at her and pretended to focus more on the bottles behind Ruby.  
  
Not wanting to be a participant in Christina’s game, Ruby planked the bottles down in front of the woman and sent a raised eyebrow her way, “So, she speaks.”  
  
Christina’s lips quirked slightly in a frown, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Cut the bullshit, Christina,” Ruby snapped. Christina examined her face and felt guilty at the hurt look on Ruby’s face, “Did I do something or say something to you earlier? ”  
  
“No,” Christina replied, fingering the top of one of the bottles, “I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.”  
  
“Too tired to talk to everyone but me?” Ruby pointed out. Her words stumped the other woman as Christina opened her mouth but nothing came out, “Fine. Don’t tell me, but don’t you dare sit there and ignore me when I have done nothing wrong or at least have the guts to tell me if I have.”  
  
Christina grabbed the bottles and made a move to walk back towards the table but stopped and turned around, “I’m sorry, Ruby. I’ve just been having some conflicting feelings since I’ve come back to Chicago. ”  
  
“About what?” Ruby asked, trying to draw the words out of the woman that didn’t want to budge.  
  
“Seeing you and William together,” Christina started, clinking the bottles together in her hand, “I’m not sure how to explain.”  
  
“Come on, spit it out,” Ruby jokingly encouraged, as words failed the woman.  
  
Christina made the mistake of gazing into those trusting brown eyes.  
  
The noise in the bar cancelled out as she stood transfixed at the sight.  
  
She lost herself in memorizing the way Ruby’s brown eyes looked like golden rays in the light over the counter. She wished she could see the color of chestnuts she knew they would look like in the morning when the sun would reflect off them. She wanted to see how they changed with feeling. She wanted them directed at her with more emotion than they ever looked at anyone with. She was in deep and knew for definite that her feelings couldn’t be mistaken for anything else.  
  
She looked away from that piercing stare for a moment and caught Tic sending a look her way. She couldn’t do it. It wasn’t fair to Ruby to confuse her like this, especially while the woman was working.  
  
“It’s hard to look at both of you together. It’s making me think of the relationship that I want to have. One like yours,” Christina lied. She tried to look as honest as possible as Ruby didn’t look convinced.  
  
She let out a silent breath of relief as Ruby eventually glanced away.  
  
“Ok, but you need to be more careful of how you’re treating people around you when you’re in your feelings. You could have just said,” Ruby replied.  
  
“I will, but I still have trouble being open with some things.”  
  
“You didn’t seem to have a problem with sharing with me before now,” Ruby pointed out. It was true. Christina had no problem sharing her secret business venture or family history with the woman.  
  
Thinking on her feet, she replied, “This is more personal. It’s not exactly my proudest moment to admit I’m jealous of my brother,” she quickly followed up before Ruby noticed her slip up, “brother’s relationship. While I’m still trying to figure out how I can be with someone who can support and want me in the same way I want them.”  
  
“Sounds like you already found that person,” Ruby served another customer but kept glancing over at Christina to keep her engaged, “If you want my advice, if you really want this person, go for it. Worst case scenario is getting rejected. I would say that person is a fool if they do turn you down, but you need to get those mood swings under control first before I could say that honestly,” Ruby tried joking which only got a small smile as a reaction from the woman.  
  
“It’s not that simple,” Christina replied, sadly. She changed topics before Ruby could follow up, “Are you singing tonight?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ruby nodded, “As soon as Tree gets back, Leti and I are going to hop on stage.”  
  
“Ok, I’m looking forward to it,” Christina said, as she headed back to the table.  
  
Tree returned almost an hour later. Ruby threw a few curses his way and shoved the washcloth into his hands as she stepped out from behind the counter. Most of the customers in the bar were now in a tipsy state and weren’t ordering as much. She went straight for the stage. Leti and the band joined her a moment later after they noticed her setting things up.  
  
After a quick mic check, Leti got the crowd's attention, “Hey, everyone. I just want to say a big thank you all for showing up tonight and for your support of Tic as he ventures into this new adventure in his life,” Tic raised his beer in a salute as the crowd cheered for him,  “Unfortunately, while I can’t show him how happy I am that he’s back until we get home,” the crowd laughed as Ruby bowed her head in embarrassment of her sister,  “Ruby and I are going to be singing one of Tic’s favorite songs. Hope you enjoy it.”  
  
The band started playing a smooth melody. They counted in by tapping their feet. Ruby took the lead and Leti sang backup. When they got to the chorus, Ruby sang more along to the beat while Leti hit the high notes. They switched back places when they reached the second verse.  
  
Ruby scanned the mass of faces moving closer to the stage. It was her favorite thing to do when performing. The energy from the crowd helped give even more of herself into her performance. Everyone was nodding along or mouthing the words. She glanced at their table to see William’s reaction, but her face fell as she saw him looking down and typing on his phone. Tic only had eyes for Leti.  
  
Christina was turned around in the chair and kept her unwavering gaze on Ruby. The intensity in her stare was almost too much for Ruby but she didn’t back down. She stared right back at the woman as she sang. She smirked after she hit one of the high notes and Christina’s eyes widened in surprise. Christina reached behind her blindly for her drink on the table, unable to take her eyes off the stage. Her mouth suddenly felt dry watching Ruby perform.  
  
Ruby saw her gulp her drink down and almost faltered in the lyrics as Christina poked her tongue out to slowly lick the remains of the drink off her lips. Leti caught her mistake as she shot her a look. She paid no attention to it and looked back at the table. Christina leaned back with her elbows on the table with the light hitting her in a better angle. Ruby could make out her features more clearly. It bounced off her blonde hair making it look almost white and those crystal blues sparkled in the new glow.  
  
Christina tried to be more discreet with the expressions she was sending Ruby’s way. It was difficult to disguise as the woman’s voice filled the room, surrounding her. That and Ruby's gaze hadn’t left hers almost the entire performance. She must have slipped up when Ruby sang in a huskier tone as the singer narrowed her eyes and then abruptly looked away.  
  
Leti sang them out and as soon as the song was over, the bar erupted in applause.  
  
When the crowd spread throughout the bar again, Ruby and Leti made their way back to the table. William looked up from his phone as Ruby slid back in next to him.  
  
He pressed a kiss to her cheek, “You did great, babe.”  
  
She reached over and slapped Leti as her sister got ‘stuck’ moving over Tic as she was getting back into her own seat. When Ruby relaxed back in her own chair she looked at the woman in front of her. A deer in headlights. Christina’s eyes widened before she quickly fixed her nonchalant mask in place, but Ruby had caught it. She had caught all of the looks Christina had been giving her.  
  
She kept her eyes trained on Christina, even when William whispered in her ear, trying to convey to the other woman that she knew. She knew Christina had feelings for her.  
  
If the daring look Christina served her in return was any indication, she wanted Ruby to call her on it. She suspected it would be a weight off her shoulders to finally admit it. Ruby could only swallow down the feeling of guilt as William grabbed her hand, but her focus was kept on Christina.  
  
This time when Christina tipped her foot against her leg, she didn’t pull it back. She left it rest there for a moment as if testing the reaction it would provoke. Christina smirked against the bottle as Ruby didn’t move away from the contact. She teasingly ran her foot up then down. Ruby eventually shifted away from the contact. Tic conversed with Christina, but the woman kept glancing at Ruby out of the corner of her eye and every time she did, she found challenging brown eyes staring right back at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reaction to the last chapter. I want to say sorry in advance before you read this one. 
> 
> Happy reading.

Ruby moaned as fingers expertly caressed her chest before sliding further down. Open mouthed kisses were placed along her jawline and down her throat. A tongue followed the same trail previously laid by the hands. The mouth stopped briefly by her chest, nipping at the flesh there before continuing the path downwards.  
  
The bedspread was pulled over a blonde head as the body moved further down Ruby. At the first touch of a tongue swiping through her, Ruby groaned, loudly. Her fingers tugged on blonde hair encouraging more pressure and her partner was more than happy to give it to her. If she hadn’t been so lost in her pleasure, she would have noticed the hair she was clutching was longer than usual.   
  
She could feel herself approaching that euphoric state. Her thighs clenched around the head between her legs, holding her lover in place when she reached her peak. Through her gasping breaths, she moved the cover off the blonde head, settled between her legs, and reached for them to move back up her body.   
  
A thin frame slid slowly back up, hands planting on either side of her head. A bright smile grinned down at her and slowly lowered themselves down for a kiss. Just before they kissed, Christina stilled and against her lips, whispered,  
  
 _‘Wake up, Ruby.’_

* * *

  
The alarm clock was smacked harder than it had ever been, shutting off the loud noise and then thrown across the room. It hit the wall with a thud. Ruby rubbed her eyes to try and wake herself up a bit more and then shifted to lie on her back. She licked her lips and tried to digest the actions from her dream. She had just dreamt about Christina.   
  
William’s sister, Christina.  
  
Dream Christina made her body feel like it was an altar while she was the worshiper. Christina, who gave her one of the best dream orgasms of her life. That Christina.  
  
She needed a shower.   
  
Throwing the covers off and making her way to the bathroom. She fixed a shower cap in place as she picked the coldest setting on the shower. Letting it run before stepping in, she didn’t make a sound at the freezing temperature. She was used to cold showers. The hot water used to get cut off when she was younger. Her mother always ‘forgot’ to pay the bill. It happened far too often for her to acclimatize herself to the cold water.  
  
She scrubbed her face and body like she was trying to rid herself of her dream lover’s touches. She paused in her cleansing, letting the water to run off her body while she tried to get her head in a better state. It was a harmless dream. She hadn’t cheated on William. People had sex dreams about others that meant nothing, right?   
  
She blamed Christina.   
  
The woman had gotten her worked up with her looks and touches. She didn’t have an outlet, so her active mind conjured up one for her. That was it.  
  
William had gone back to Christina’s mansion after the party. He was sober enough to drive and left without offering a ride. Tic and Leti had left soon after that. Clinging to each other like life rafters. Christina stayed a bit longer, nursing a few more bottles. She kept glancing her way when Ruby had gotten back behind the counter and got things ready for closing up. Drinks were cut off, and people slowly filtered out of the bar.   
  
She did her best to ignore Christina for the rest of the evening until the woman leaned on the counter as she was leaving.  
  
"Goodnight, Ruby. I had a great night,” Christina said, her voice husky after the alcohol.  
  
Ruby waved her off instead of speaking. She didn’t trust her words at that moment. Christina kept looking back at the bar, a drunken smile plastered on her face as she headed towards the door. Not watching where she was walking, she stumbled into some people. Ruby bit her lip to hide the laugh she was trying to contain. Christina straightened up, smoothed out her clothes and turned to see if Ruby had seen her stumble. Ruby pretended to clean glasses and out of the corner of her eye, saw the woman finally leave the bar without any more issues.  
  
Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she turned off the shower and stepped out. She needed to get to the bar and clean up after last night, but didn’t want to do it alone. It wouldn’t have been fair, especially after she had been so involved in the organizing and hosting. There was one person in mind to call. After getting dressed and ready for the day, she picked up her phone and scrolled down to the contact.  
  
She pressed call and a minute later, the phone picked up with a tired voice asking,  
  
 _“Hello?”_  
  
“I’m heading to the bar. I’ll be there in an hour. I better see you there,” Ruby demanded.  
  
 _“Ruby, it’s too early._ _I’ll come by this evening,”_ Leti replied, groaning in pain from the obvious hangover she was suffering from.  
  
Not having any sympathy for her sister’s self inflicted pain, she replied, “I told Sammy I would have everything cleared up before this evening. The least you could do is come by and help clean up. After all, the party planning was taken care of for you.”  
  
There was a shuffling noise and then a sigh, _“Shit, fine!_ _I’ll be there.”_  
  
She hung up the phone and went to prepare breakfast. Her phone beeped with a message. She briefly thought it was Leti texting to make an excuse to try and weasel out of it. Her anger tampered down when she saw it was a text from William.   
  
_**I think I left my wallet at the bar. Bring it by the house if you find it?** _  
  
It wasn’t a ‘Good Morning’ or a ‘Thanks for a good night’ text. She hadn’t received a nice text in a long time.   
  
Not wanting to have a fight first thing in the morning and having some left over residue of guilt from her dream that morning, she texted back a short,  
  
 _ **I’ll have a look.**_  
  
She dropped the phone on the counter and made a quick breakfast. If her morning was any indication, energy was going to be needed for the day ahead.  
  


* * *

  
Leti was leaning against the bar door when Ruby got there. Her arms crossed tightly across herself and sunglasses in place. She didn’t have to see them to know there were heavy bags hidden underneath the shades. She gave her sister a glance up and down before opening the door.  
  
“I have zero sympathy for you. I told you not to keep drinking those cheap beers,” Ruby said, leading them both inside and shutting the door.  
  
“It wasn’t the beers. Tic poured us some whiskey when we got back to mine,” Leti groaned, taking a seat on the stool near the counter.  
  
“Mixing cheap beer and the brown stuff? Did I not teach you anything?”  
  
“I came here to clean up, not to get a lecture, ok?”   
  
Ruby left her sister wallowing in her hangover while she surveyed the room. The damage wasn’t as bad as she thought it was. She cleaned most of the glasses and bottles from the tables last night. Most of the decorations were now hanging down, if not already on the ground. There were a few balloons remaining. The rest of the balloons had popped and were thrown on the ground like most of the confetti.   
  
She grabbed some trash bags behind the counter and handed one to Leti. She took it and slowly made her way to the back of the bar to start near the stage area. Very slowly. 

Ruby briefly thought she was seeing things in slow motion at the rate her sister was moving. When Leti would bend down to pick up some rubbish, she would pause, swallow, then slowly straighten back up. Ruby reminded herself not to feel sorry for her sister’s self inflicted suffering.   
  
Ruby carried on with her own work. She had the top area of the bar cleared and cleaned up. She had filled a trash bag and was tying it closed when Leti bolted towards the bathrooms. Covering her hand over her mouth. Ruby sighed and went around the counter and poured out some water to have ready for when Leti returned.  
  
After five minutes, the woman dragged herself out of the bathroom and reclaimed her seat on the stool.  
  
“Feeling better?” Ruby asked.   
  
“Nope,” Leti replied, sipping at the water.  
  
It was the confirmation she already guessed was coming. Leti was too sick to finish the cleaning. She was stuck with another mess to clear up.  
  
“Go home,” Ruby said, trying to sound stern as she dismissed her sister.  
  
Leti held up a finger, “I will, just give me a minute until the room stops spinning.”  
  
Ruby shook her head and headed down to the back of the bar. Despite her slow pace, Leti had managed to clear up quite a bit of mess. Ruby didn’t expect it would take long to finish. The area they were sitting at, last night, looked clean. She remembered William’s text about the wallet.  
  
“Did you come across a wallet down here?” Ruby shouted.  
  
Wincing at the loud noise, Leti replied, “No. Why?”  
  
“William thinks he left his wallet here last night,” Ruby said, heading towards the table.   
  
The seats looked empty but she ran her fingers down the connecting sides and her fingers felt an object underneath it. She twisted it out and sure enough, it was the wallet. She opened it to confirm the owner. It was full of credit cards, a couple of fifty and a few hundred-dollar bills. Poking out from the other flap was a piece of paper. She unfolded it, noticing it was a cut out newspaper clipping and looked at the image. William and his father, Samuel, smiling proudly and shaking hands next to a sign that read,  
  
‘Braithwhite & Son’

She smiled and put it back in its place. She checked for any other keepsakes William may have been keeping in his wallet but that was the only thing. She wasn’t surprised. William wasn’t the sort of person to hold onto tokens of remembrance. His attitude was to live in the future. It was easier to know how to plan and prepare accordingly. In his eyes, the past was just that, the past. It had no business disrupting the future.  
  
“Find it?” Leti asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Ruby replied, walking back up to check on Leti, “I’ll pass it by later on.”   
  
“You not working today?”  
  
“No, I just came in to clean the place up before Sammy got here. He was nice enough to let us have the place for the party,” Ruby said.  
  
Leti tried to nod but her head didn’t come back up after she moved it down. Ruby filled her glass up with more water and nudged it towards her.  
  
“Thanks,” Leti sipped more from the glass, “He didn’t exactly stick around last night. Everything good between you two?”  
  
“He has a lot of work on his plate right now. This promotion is still in its adjustment stage.”  
  
Leti hummed over the glass, “You keep telling yourself that and maybe you’ll start to believe it. That sister of his, she’s something, ain’t she?”  
  
Ruby froze at the mention of Christina. She wasn’t sure if Leti had caught any of the woman’s flirting from last night. Schooling her features, she asked, “What do you mean?”  
  
“You can tell they’re related. They both have that uptight personality, but, at least, Christina was more engaging than William was. How do you deal with that phone constantly buzzing?” Leti asked, annoyed on Ruby’s behalf as she remembered the device hadn’t left the man’s hands.  
  
“You get used to it,” Ruby dismissed then, treading carefully, asked, “What did you think of her?”  
  
“Not really much to go off,” Leti replied, rubbing the glass, “She spent most of her time talking to Tic. You spent time with her, what do you think?”  
  
Keeping her voice as normal as possible and pretending to clean up under the counter so Leti wouldn't see her embarrassed face, “Yeah, she’s alright. She didn’t complain about helping me out with the party planning or decorating.”  
  
“She’s not bitchy to you, is she? Those rich girls can be passive-aggressive little shits. Manipulative too. Remember that trouble that rich girl caused Marvin all those years ago.”  
  
“I can take care of myself, thank you very much,” Ruby said, leveling her sister with a fixing look, “And, no. She’s been nothing but nice to me since we’ve met.”  
  
“If you say so, but if she says or does something to you, you tell me,” Leti warned.  
  
“You’ll do what? You can barely lift your head up from the counter and I can fight my own battles, ok? I’m the older one here,” Ruby reminded her.  
  
Leti smirked, “Yes, you are,” she laughed, but stopped and clutched her stomach as the shaking triggered more nausea.  
  
“I’m going to finish up here and then call a cab. I’ll drop you off on my way to William’s,” Ruby said, after Leti recovered from her instant karma.  
  
“Sounds good,” Leti replied. She crossed her arms and bent her head down to rest on them.  
  
Ruby cleaned up the back area as quickly as she could. She brought the trash bags out the back and threw them in the large bins. She gave the bathrooms a quick sweep. Tree had given them a clean out after Ruby had ripped into him due to his multiple lateness's. It was a peace offering and also a gesture to silently ask her not to fire him. She hated cleaning the bathrooms, so he was in a safe zone at the moment.  
  
She called a taxi when she was finished. She had to wake Leti as the woman had fallen asleep. After making sure everything was set up for the evening team, she began locking up and moved the two of them outside where the taxi was waiting.

* * *

  
After Leti was dropped off at her apartment, she gave the driver directions to the mansion. The man did a double take at her in the mirror after she had told him the address. He repeated it back to her to make sure he had heard correctly. With an annoyed huff, she confirmed it, and he drove towards the address.   
  
When he stopped outside the manor, Ruby passed him some bills she had gotten from her share of last night’s tips. The cost would usually be too much, but someone had slipped a rather large bill in the jar at the party. There were only two people at last night’s party who could have afforded to tip that much.   
  
She pocketed the change and headed towards the gates. They were partially open, and she couldn’t spot William’s car in the driveway. It didn’t phase her as she knew the siblings had been sharing each other’s cars since Christina had come back. The woman owned most of them as she had a penchant for older and luxury cars. William’s knowledge of automobiles went only as far as knowing how to drive and park.   
  
She knocked on the front door. She could see movement through the frosted glass and the dark shape moved towards her. There were the sounds of bolts unlocking and then the door was open revealing a bathrobe clad Christina. Her hair up in a damp ponytail.  
  
She smiled widely at Ruby when she caught sight of her. She didn’t say anything, waving Ruby inside and shutting the door closed behind her.  
  
“Where’s William?” Ruby asked, looking over Christina’s shoulder to see if he could spot him anywhere.  
  
“He had to nip out to get something. I’m sure he won’t be long. Can I get you something to drink while you wait?” Christina said. She walked into the kitchen as if expecting Ruby to follow after her.  
  
Ruby didn’t. She headed to the living room and took a seat on the large couch.  
  
Christina returned a few minutes later. She handed Ruby a coffee and took a seat next to her. Christina relaxed into the chair while Ruby sat on the edge. She felt on edge. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the woman after her dream. Christina’s eyes had a way of looking through a person to reveal secrets that they didn’t verbally admit. Ruby had zero intentions of revealing this one.  
  
“Last night was enjoyable,” Christina broke the silence, “You did a great job with the party.”  
  
“You helped with it,” Ruby reminded her. Turning her head slightly but keeping her back to the woman.  
  
“Don’t be modest, Ruby. You did most of the work.”  
  
Ruby took a sip from the mug. She did her best to mask her disgust at the bitter taste. Christina really did like a strong coffee. Her phone chimed in her pocket. She pulled it out expecting a text from William only to see it was a notification that mentioned she was tagged in some photos uploaded by one of Leti’s photographer friends.   
  
She discreetly glanced at Christina, and the woman was looking at the program on the television.  
  
She checked out the photos to keep herself busy while she waited. It was better than the awkward silence she was sitting in. The first photo was of her on stage. It focused primarily on her, but the second photo had herself and Leti in it. Bright smiles on their face's as they sang out to the crowd. She saved that one. There was one of her bent down behind the counter getting some glasses. Tree’s eyes firmly glued to her backside. She sighed and mentally saved that one for when she saw him next.  
  
She scrolled through more photos, taking small sips of coffee as she did. She came across a candid photo of the five of them at the table. Leti and Tic were captured mid laugh. Christina and Ruby were smiling at whatever joke Tic had been saying. From the angle it was taken from, the top of William’s hair was the only visible part of him. It didn’t matter. Her eyes focused on another part of the photo.  
  
The image was taken of the full length of the table. The tables were held up with metal bars on the corners and as it turned out, the underneath could be seen. The person who snapped the photo had taken it the same time Christina had started playing her flirtatious rubbing game. Ruby choked on the coffee as she spotted the heel that had been moving up her leg. It was one thing to feel it. She could lie to herself and say it was a leg crossing mistake, but it was another thing to actually see it. There was no denying it had happened.  
  
She let it happen. For quite some time.  
  
Christina instantly sat up and tapped her back as Ruby gasped for breath. When she got her breathing under control, she realized who was still touching her. For a moment, she allowed herself to compare the touch to dream Christina’s. It was almost the same except this Christina had longer fingers and softer hands.   
  
“Are you alright?” Christina asked, running her palm across Ruby’s back in a soothing manner.  
  
“I’m fine,” Ruby replied, finally shaking the woman off. As she did so, she accidentally turned the screen towards Christina.  
  
“May I see that?” Christina pointed to her phone.  
  
Ruby mentally debated it. In the end, she decided to hand it over just to gauge Christina’s reaction.  
  
The woman wrapped her slim fingers across the phone. Ruby watched her intently for any sign of emotion. Christina carefully pinched the screen and Ruby knew what she was zooming in on. It was the same thing that had tripped her up. Christina looked at it blankly and then smirked.

All of her actions last night, flirting with Ruby, toying with her and she just smirks.  
  
Ruby was infuriated. Maybe Leti was right. This was how bored rich girls occupied their time. Ruining relationships. She should have known better. She should have seen through Christina sooner.  
  
She snatched her phone back out of Christina’s hand. The woman frowned at her, silently questioning what was wrong.  
  
“Was that shit funny to you? Is that how you get your kicks?” Ruby sneered, locking her phone and shoving it into her pocket.  
  
“Was what funny?” Christina asked, slightly bewildered by Ruby’s sudden change.  
  
“Don’t bullshit me, Christina! You know exactly what I’m talking about,”  Ruby stood up and turned around to look down at the woman,  “The looks, the touches, all the shit about you wanting a relationship like mine. It was all part of some elaborate joke so that I would break up with William because you're a bored little rich girl who need something to toy with.”  
  
Christina stood up and wrapped the robe closer around herself. Feeling vulnerable of a sudden, “Ruby, you have got this completely wrong. I-”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it. The minute I met you, I was surrounded by women exactly like you. I should have known the type I was dealing with,” She leveled Christina with the hardest glare she could muster.   
  
“Ruby, it’s not like that. Just listen, please?” Christina said, reaching for Ruby but got her hands swatted away.  
  
“Why should I? You have done nothing but meddle in my relationship since you got here. Every chance you get, you tell me how horrible William is. Maybe you’re the person you’re trying to paint your brother out to be,” Ruby said, moving away from the woman. She pulled William’s wallet out of her pocket and dropped it on the table, “I’m done. Give this to William when he gets home.”  
  
Christina shook her head. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. She played a dangerous game last night and now she had to pay the piper.   
  
“Do I get to explain myself or are you just going to storm out of here?” Christina said, trying not to get angry, but being compared to those women, it hurt more than Ruby knew. She had worked her entire life to not become them. The thought of Ruby seeing her as one of them, it cut into her core.  
  
“I told you the truth when I said I’m not the best when it comes to communicating. Sometimes, I resort to actions to make my intentions clear. I didn’t think that you would misinterpret my actions or not take them at face value.”   
  
“Don’t pussyfoot around this. What the hell are you trying to say, Christina?”  
  
She thought Ruby saw through her last night. That she had recognized Christina’s feelings for her. Ruby needed more than just actions. She needed the accompanying words to understand.  
  
Swallowing down her fear of rejection, Christina’s voice was softer as she spoke , “This all could have been avoided if I had just-,” Christina rubbed her cheek, speaking more to herself than Ruby, “Truthfully? I think you know I have fee-”

Ruby turned her head as the front door opened and William walked in carrying a briefcase and some papers. She could feel Christina’s eyes burning into her, but she ignored them.  
  
“Ruby, it’s good to see you. I stopped by the bar on my way back here, but it was locked up,” William said, dropping his belongings on the stairs steps and headed towards her. When he kissed her, she could feel the ease of blue eyes finally glancing away.  
  
“Everything ok here?” William asked, sensing a bit of tension in the room. It would have been difficult to miss.   
  
Christina simply glared at him in response.  
  
“Everything is fine. I found your wallet,” Ruby said, indicating to the brown leather wallet on the table, “Thought you might need it.”  
  
“Thank you for coming all the way out here with it,” William said, grasping her hand and then his eyebrow rose as realization hit him, “You must have had to get a cab here. Let me pay you back.”  
  
She stopped him when he reached for his wallet, “No, it’s ok. That tip you left last night was more than enough to cover the fare here.”  
  
William smiled but gave her a confused look, “I didn’t leave any tip last night,” as he said that, she glanced over his shoulder but Christina refused to meet her eyes, “But, I’m happy to hear you had someone there recognizing all that hard work you were putting in. I should have been doing that. Let me take you out. Wherever you want.”  
  
“Thanks, but honestly, I just want to go home. I had to get up early to clean the bar. I’m still a bit tired from last night,” Ruby lied, unable to meet his eyes.  
  
“Rain check then. Come on, I’ll give you a ride home,” William put his arm around her shoulder and walked them to the door, she threw one last glance at Christina. The woman held her gaze but revealed nothing.   
  
When the front door shut behind them, Christina sat on the couch and tried to calm herself. Her mind kept coming to the same conclusion.  
  
Tic was right.  
  
She allowed herself some time to think, but it was interrupted as her phone rang. She pulled it from her robe pocket and answered it after seeing ‘Thompson’ on the screen. She cleared her throat of emotion before speaking,  
  
“Hello?”  
  
 _“Hello, Ms. Braithwhite. I was just calling in relation to your offer. Do you have some time to talk?” _  
  
“I have thirty minutes before my next meeting,” Christina lied. She picked at a loose thread on the robe.  
  
The busier he thought Christina was, the better it looked.   
  
_“I’ll try to finish before then. Myself and the board have discussed it and we have come to an agreement.”_  
  
She sat forward as if it would help hear the decision quicker.  
  
“And what decision would that be?”   
  
There was a pause. Her fingers pinched into her palms from clenching her fist so tight.   
  
_“After taking into account all factors you presented, we decided that the best path forward for the business would be the sale of Thompson publishing to you.”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> For any readers near Texas or anyone stuck in that terrible weather, I hope you are keeping safe. 
> 
> Houston Food Bank, Austin Pets Alive! and Other Ones Foundation are all doing fantastic work if anyone wants to check them out or help bring attention to them online.
> 
> Happy reading.

Lawyers sat behind her in an almost protective semi-circle. They only spoke when answering some of the board member’s questions. The only other time they moved, it was to pass Christina some documents or to remind her of an answer to one of the questions posed to her. She usually waved them off at that point. She didn’t go into meetings empty handed.She went in with her own research prepared and the backgrounds of every member checked.  
  
That way, her knowing smirk wasn’t faked. She knew every deed these men had committed. Every questionable transaction, every seedy correspondence between each other, every secret they tried to bury or pay off at Thompson publishing.  
  
“Ms. Braithwhite and her team will be moved entirely into their roles at the end of the month,” one of the lawyers on her left announced.  
  
“It’s going to take longer than one month to fully understand the running of this place,” a board member replied.  
  
“That may be true, if I were trying to learn how to run a failing business,” she glared at the man. The lawyers hid their laughs behind clearing their throats while he leaned back in his seat, “But, I will be using my own expertise here and this month is going to be used to implement the changes myself and my team have constructed.”  
  
“It mentions here about legal filings for trademarking names. What are you planning with this?” Thompson asked, shifting through the papers that included the takeover package.  
  
“I am purchasing this business. Do you expect me to keep the name, despite its current inability to make a profit off of it?”  
  
“The Thompson publishing name still carries worth,” a different board member tried defending their previous employer, “It may not be Braithwhite, but it should still be respected for the work it has accomplished.”  
  
Christina looked at him and clicked her pen. She let the silence hang in the room while she twirled the pen back and forth between her fingers. The man, who had previously spoken, pretended to read through the package again to avoid her stare.  
  
After letting them sweat for a moment, she replied, “I do respect the viable business you have here which is why I’m going to successfully turn it around. Now, I think I’ve answered all of your queries. Shall we sign?”  
  
One of the lawyers sitting behind her handed over several pages. Christina went first. Signing her name under the signature heading. She handed them over to Thompson when she was finished. He picked up his pen to sign the contract when Christina cleared her throat to get his attention. She handed over her engraved fountain pen. He gave her a nervous smile and signed under her name on the documents and then passed the papers and the pen, around the table for the rest of the members to sign.  
  
“I understand you didn’t want professional photographers in here but we should take a photo to mark the occasion,” Thompson said, as Christina was handed back the signed papers.  
  
She agreed, and they stood near the back wall. The other members tried to stand in, but she stopped them. They handed two of her lawyers their phones to use the camera on them. She could see Thompson, out of the corner of her eye, trying to calm the members as they took offense to the exclusion.  
  
Keeping her voice low, she said, “I wouldn’t worry too much about their feelings.”  
  
One of the lawyers assisted keeping them in frame. They settled on a simple side by side handshake pose.  
  
“I have to. I work with these men,” Thompson replied.  
  
“Not for much longer,” Christina glanced at him then gave a small smile back at the camera, “You should really check the fine print before signing anything. Those men just signed themselves out of jobs.”  
  
The camera captured Thompson’s face at the exact moment her words hit him. The lawyer frowned as he checked the preview and offered to redo it.  
  
“I’m out of a job?” Thompson asked, his shoulders dropping in an almost pitiful state.  
  
She was tempted to drag it out, but put him out of his misery, “No. As I already said, you will be given a title change. However, this will be the last day you see those men in my boardroom.”  
  
It was hard to hold back the grimace as his sweaty palms were underneath her fingertips. She pursed her lips as the countdown for the new photo started.  
  
3…  
  
2…  
  
1…  
  
This time around, the photo captured one relieved smile and one of satisfaction, as they shook hands.

* * *

She drove back to the manor in a rather calm mood. It was especially unusual for someone who had acquired a major publishing firm to not at least feel some buzzing excitement. There was the brief satisfaction she felt when the papers had been signed. After that, nothing.  
  
 _‘There’s too much work to be done to celebrate,’_ Christina told herself.

Thompson had invited her to join him and the members for drinks. She had refused him. It did make her snicker at the thought of them celebrating their job loss. She was relieved she wouldn’t be there when Thompson would mess up after a few drinks and inevitably tell them the truth. She would be surprised if she saw the man at work next week after being thrown to the lions.  
  
She slowed down as she got nearer to the manor. Her heart skipped a beat as she caught sight of Ruby. She was outside of the gates waving goodbye to William before getting into a car with Tic and Leti. Tic beeped the horn at her as he passed her car. She tried to get a glance of Ruby but the woman had her head turned talking to Leti.  
  
William spotted her approaching and pressed the button to open the driveway gates. He gave an exaggerated wave. She flipped him off.  
  
She slammed the car door shut after parking it. It was the first time she had seen Ruby after their fight three weeks ago. When he got time, William was going to her apartment instead of Ruby staying over at the manor. William hadn’t said anything to her about Ruby mentioning their spat. She had made the mistake of trying to bring it up with him to see if Ruby said anything about her. She felt disgusted as she recalled that conversation.  
  
 _“We barely see each other all week._ _When we do meet up, we’re not exactly talking,”_ William smirked and then, to cut her deeper, added,  _“And if we do, it’s not about you, Christina._ _”_

She dropped her keys in the bowl that was resting on the wooden table in the hall. She looked into the living room as some colors had caught her eye. On the table was a large hamper with a Thompson sticker on it. It contained expensive coffee, liqueurs, chocolates and other things hidden underneath. If this is how they spent their money, she wasn’t surprised the business was in a bad state.  
  
There was an empty card envelope next to it.  
  
Shit.  
  
She turned around as William flipped open the card and read the message out loud to her, “Christina, Just a ‘little’ package to say how happy we are to have you onboard at Thompson publishing. It will be a pleasure working alongside you as you take over as our new editor-in-chief. Sincerely yours, Thompson.”  
  
She snatched the card from him and read it herself trying to see if there was some wiggle room out of this. There wasn’t.  
  
“Is there something you want to tell me?” William asked, his hands clasped behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his feet.  
  
“I’ve acquired Thompson’s publishing businesses. The office here and the other two spread out in different parts of the country.”  
  
“Christina, you heard what they were saying to dad at the party. That place is going bankrupt. Have you signed forms yet?”  
  
Christina bit back a snarky reply. She nodded in answer to his question, “I’ve just come back from signing them this morning.”  
  
He ran a hand through his hair as his cheeks reddened. She could see so much of their father in his face when he was like this, “Alright. I can help get you out of this. Which lawyers did you use? Actually, it doesn’t matter. I can pull them from the system when I get into work.”  
  
“You won’t be able to,” Christina said, then further elaborated, “I used my own lawyers. And, yes, I did overhear what they said to dad. It was what gave me the idea in the first place. He denied them the funds thinking he couldn’t save the place. I can.”  
  
“Christina, it’s a sinking ship. How much money have you spent on this new venture just to spite dad?”  
  
“Not everything is about him, William,” Christina snapped,  “Yes, he may have given me the idea, but I do have other reasons for doing this. My team and I vetted the entire business, and it is salvageable. I’m doing this. This has absolutely nothing to do with you so back off and worry about your own position.”  
  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
Christina stepped closer to him and smirked, “You think he’s going to be happy once he finds out you funneled all of those funds to those offshore accounts for your clients just so they didn’t have to pay up in their divorces?”  
  
“It was what he would have done. He’s done it for clients before,” William replied, his words not sounding convincing even to himself.  
  
“That may be, but he was careful. It didn’t lead to a detective snooping around the firm, did it?”  
  
“How do you know about that?” William asked. He mentally kicked himself as he had just confirmed her statement.

“I have my sources,” Christina shrugged, “A company built on snakes, well, a lot of material finds ways of slithering out of there, for the right price, of course. It’s why I will never use the firm for any of my business.”  
  
“Well, it’s not like you could afford us anyway. Not once this business venture of yours goes bust,” William sneered at her.  
  
“Does that look like something that could be sent from a company that is on the verge of bankruptcy?” she waved her hand towards the luxurious hamper. Feeling suddenly thankful for Thompson’s stupid spending.  
  
William clenched his jaw, “They probably sent that because they couldn’t afford to host a party.”  
  
William pushed past her and made his way to the stairs. She couldn’t let him have the last word. It was a toxic behavioral trait from their childhood that had followed them into adulthood.  
  
“And you think your party was better? Having it at your father’s mansion? Have you been funneling funds to other places which meant you couldn’t afford to rent a hotel or other venue for the evening?”  
  
“There was absolutely nothing wrong with having it at the mansion,” he turned his head to look back at her, “It was the biggest place we could find to accommodate all the people who came.”  
  
She clenched her teeth as he took the first step on the stairs. She looked at the hamper and then back to him, “Actually, there is that new hotel downtown that could hold all those people and probably more. It’s where we’re having our celebration party.”  
  
“And when is this so called party?”  
  
Without hesitancy, she said, “Next Saturday.”  
  
“Did my invitation get lost in the mail?”  
  
“I’m giving it to you verbally. Nobody uses invitations anymore,” Christina replied.  
  
“Ok,” William nodded, glancing at her, “Does this invitation just extend to me or do I get a plus one?”  
  
“Invite whomever you would like,” Christina wondered if she needed a shovel for the hole she was currently digging herself.  
  
“Alright then, I’ll invite Ruby,” William said, smirking at her, “I’ll let dad know too. He might like to come along.”  
  
He sprinted up the stairs after he had said that. Christina tried to run after him but he was gone. She settled for yelling after him, “Don’t you dare! If I wanted him to know, I would call him myself!”  
  
She took a deep breath and tried to figure out her next move. She would need to contact Dell to plan the party. If there was a woman who could put something like this together in a week, it was her. The next thing would be to tell Tic that she had acquired the business. She pulled out her phone and pressed the call button next to his name.  
  
 _“Hey, Christina,”_ Tic answered after a few seconds.  
  
“Tic? Are you busy?”  
  
 _“Not particularly. What’s up?”_  
  
“I have some rather important things I need to talk to you about. Can you meet in that diner. It’s called Billy’s or something like that,” Christina asked, racking her mind to recall the name of the diner Ruby had brought her to.  
  
 _“You mean Wanda’s?”_ Tic corrected.  
  
“Yes, that’s it. Can you meet me there?”  
  
 _“Sure, I can be there in twenty minutes."_  
  
“See you then.”

* * *

Tic had gotten there first and secured them a booth. Christina had gotten stuck in traffic and then spent a good amount of time looking for a parking spot. She gave up and parked in a nonstop zone that was free. Ticket fine be damned.  
  
“Christina, over here,” Tic called out when Christina looked around for him.  
  
She slid into the opposite side of the booth. Tic was toying with a plastic menu.  
  
“So, what’s going on?” Tic asked, after giving Christina some time to take her coat off and settle in.  
  
“I signed the papers with Thompson this morning,” Christina said, getting straight to the point.

"Congratulations! That’s great news,” Tic applauded her. Christina only gave him a sad smile in response, “Are you not happy about it or something?”  
  
“No, I am. It needs some work, but I’ll get it back on track. Then we can get your material published,” Christina replied. She added the last bit as an attempt to change topics but Tic zeroed in on it.  
  
“We can talk about that some other time. C’mon, spit it out. What else is going on?”  
  
“William and I had a bit of a disagreement. I may have said something that has now put me in a bit of an awkward predicament.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Trying to organize a party for the entire company before next Saturday.”  
  
“That’s not too bad. You guys did a good job with my party, despite the short notice. How many people are you expecting?”  
  
Christina took a second to do the calculations in her head, “I think it would be best to only invite the Chicago office for now and have separate parties in the other states, but we’re still looking at two hundred people.”  
  
“Two hundred people?”  
  
“Give or take. I need to account for the possibility of guests bringing a plus one. Speaking of which, will you be bringing many people?” Christina asked.  
  
“You want me to go to this thing?” Tic looked to see if she was serious. She had that blank look that said she wasn’t joking.  
  
“Well, you are going to be one of the writers published there soon. It would only be beneficial to you to meet the people you are going to be working with,” Christina explained.  
  
The waitress brought a burger and fries and put them in front of Tic. Christina asked her for a coffee. While Tic dug into his food, Christina took it as an opportunity to email Dell and ask for her party planning services. She had sent the email when a reply came almost immediately from the woman. It mentioned the party being on short notice and extra work being needed. Christina read between the lines and understood this party would cost double Dell’s usual fee.  
  
Using the other services on her phone, she transferred over a deposit and Dell sent back a forwarded confirmation email from the hotel. She had booked the hotel for Saturday. Christina didn’t want to ask her how. She had her way of getting things done in business and apparently, so did Dell.  
  
“You sure had that wide eye look going on today,” Tic said, finishing off the last of his fries.  
  
Christina was confused by his comment but remembered he had driven past her earlier, “Forgive me, I was just after acquiring one of the biggest publishing firms in Chicago. What were you doing near Hyde Park anyway?” Christina asked, like she already didn’t know the answer.  
  
“Dropping Ruby off. She left something at the house. It wasn’t that important, so I’m not sure why she couldn’t wait until next time she visited,” Tic searched for any indication of foul play on Christina’s part.  
  
Giving nothing away in her expression or tone, she replied, “Sometimes we need things that may not seem as important to someone else but they are to us.”  
  
“Did something happen between you two?” Tic cut through the nonsense, “You guys seemed ok at the party.”  
  
“We were,” Tic fixed her a hard look and she corrected, “or maybe we will be. Did she mention something to the contrary?”  
  
“Nope,” Tic said, popping the ‘p’ as he spoke. It was his way of letting Christina know she was in trouble, “Hasn’t said anything about you at all.”  
  
Christina tried to not allow it to sting. This was the second person telling her that Ruby hadn’t even mentioned her. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but she hadn’t expected radio silence. Ruby speaking about her negatively would still be speaking about her. It would mean that she was on Ruby’s mind.  
  
“Are you and Leti settling in together ok?” Christina asked, hoping Tic would change the subject.  
  
This time, he took pity on her and let the previous discussion drop before it got heated, “Everything is fine or, it will be, once I get signed on.”  
  
“Trouble in paradise, already?”  
  
“Watch what you say,” he pointed his straw at her then sighed, “I’m used to sharing with some pretty disciplined guys. It’s hard to get out of that headspace, especially when I’m waking up to a messy place or having to remind Leti about something.”  
  
“How do you plan on fixing it?”  
  
“See, you keep looking at things like they’re broken. Not everything needs to be fixed. We just need to be more mindful about each other while we adjust to this living arrangement. That is, if Leti hasn’t gotten sick of me and kicks me out before I can start writing.”  
  
“Sounds like you have it somewhat figured out. Leti gave off the impression that she was in this for the long haul with you. As long as you’re honest, and you realize that she’s going through her own adjustments with having you back, and living with her, you both will be ok,” Christina said. Tic pursed his lips in thought brought on by her words.  
  
“For someone who really shouldn’t be giving relationship advice, especially with something she’s currently lacking,” Christina glared at him but he laughed it off, “You’re probably right. I actually better be heading back. I promised Leti I would help her sort through some photos she shot for work.”  
  
“Thanks for meeting with me. I’ll see you Saturday?” Christina asked. Giving him a hopeful look as he slid out of the booth.  
  
“Put me down for a plus one,” Tic replied, then waved her off.  
  
The waitress brought her coffee, sliding it in front of her and looked confused at the now vacant seat across from Christina.  
  
“Oh, are you covering the bill?” she asked.  
  
The waitress handed her over the bill for Tic’s food, “Asshole,” Christina smirked. Not in the least bit surprised Tic skipped out on her, but dug into her purse and gave enough to cover the bill, her coffee and a generous tip.  
  
The waitress thanked her but kept gazing in Christina’s direction as she cleaned up the table. She finally voiced her obvious internal debate, “I saw you in here before. You left me a pretty big tip.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about it. The service was great,” Christina tried to sound sincere, but was distracted as Dell was sending constant notifications to her phone. How did the woman work so fast?  
  
“I’m sorry. I don’t normally do this while I’m at work, but I didn’t want to see you leave again without having said anything. I was wondering, if you would like to go for a drink sometime or another place you prefer?”  
  
Christina sat stunned. She hadn’t been on a date in a very long time. Prioritizing work over relationships was one of the habits her father had instilled in her. If she was being honest with herself, she had to recognize that Ruby’s avoidance of her meant that she didn’t want Christina. Was she ready to let go of this hopeless infatuation?  
  
Here, there was a woman actively seeking her out. It wasn’t as if the woman wasn’t attractive either. She was tall, but a bit shorter than Christina. Long red hair that was wrapped and pinned up in a bun. Green eyes with flakes of golden amber gazing down at her. The attraction present in them was obvious as they raked over Christina.

Her mind replayed their first meeting at the party. The smile Ruby had given her after she had insulted the other women on her behalf. It then jumped to their fight.She wasn’t going to get that smile back, not for a long time. Not while Ruby had her mind made up on the type of person she thought Christina was. Ruby was just as stubborn as her and if Christina couldn’t have a nice thought about the people her father worked with, she doubted Ruby would change her mind about Christina especially if she thought that Christina was one of them.  
  
The woman stood over the table nervously while waiting for Christina’s reply.  
  
“I’m not exactly a casual drinker,” Christina replied. The woman looked disappointed at the presumed rejection, but then Christina asked, “Are you doing anything on Saturday?”  
  
“No, I’m free,” she replied, trying to hold back a wide smile.  
  
“Good,” Christina held out hand, “I’m Christina, by the way.”  
  
The woman moved the tray to her other arm and shook her hand, “Dinah.”

* * *

Tic picked up some flyers on the floor as he shut the door to the apartment. He could hear talking coming from the other room. When he left, Ruby and Leti had been going through some photographs Ruby was planning on using. It was going to be for a cover photo for some of her original songs.  
  
“Hey,” Leti said, as she noticed him in the doorway, “How did everything go?”  
  
“Good,” Tic replied, “Christina signed off on Thompson publishing this morning so I’m going to meet with them soon about my work.”  
  
Leti stood up and moved towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, “I’m so happy for you. See, I told you it was worth it to come home.”  
  
“Yeah, you were right,” Tic said, distractedly. His eyes on Ruby as the woman started to flip through photos at the mention of Christina. At the thought of his cousin, he remembered and asked, “Christina is having a party to celebrate the new ownership. I put us down to go if that’s ok?”  
  
“Depends,” Leti pretended to tap her chin in thought, “Will there be rich party bags?”  
  
She laughed as Tic snuggled into her neck and tickled her sides. Ruby ignored them and skimmed through the images. As angry as she was with her, she was happy for the woman. Christina acquiring the business had the added benefit of Tic being taken care of. She remembered Christina was only staying in town until her business had been sorted.  
  
She could avoid her until she left. Then, she would hopefully never have to see her again.  
  
Her phone buzzed on the table. A text from William.  
  
 _**Are you working Saturday night?** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting a bit long so I'm going to split it into 2 parts.
> 
> Warning for a physical slap.

Dell had outdone herself. She flanked Christina’s side as she checked out the room. Some hotel employees were adding the finishing touches but the sight was spectacular. White linen draped down from columns around the area. The chandeliers had been slightly lowered to give a more golden aura. The tables were covered in the same white linen as the drapes. Golden glasses, cutlery and vases filled with lilies were spread evenly across every table.  
  
“You have certainly outdone yourself,” Christina said.   
  
“Thank you,” Dell replied, then stopped one of the employees walking by, “That champagne should not be out yet. Move it to the back and keep it chilled until tonight.”  
  
“We just thought- ”  
  
“I don’t care what you were thinking. If I touch that bottle and it's at room temperature, it won’t be accepted for this party and I will ask for new bottles that will be covered from your paycheck,” Dell threatened the young man. He nodded and quickly began grabbing bottles from the tables.  
  
“Did you get the banner I asked for?” Christina asked, looking around the room.  
  
“Yes. It’s all set up to drop down over the stage tonight,” Dell pointed overhead to the metal bars holding up a rolled up banner.  
  
“That’s good. Test it out before tonight to make sure it’s working correctly. I don’t want any hiccups,”  Christina said, getting a nod in reply,  “What about security?”  
  
“We have private security on the doors. Everyone will be checked, and we will have people securing the perimeter, but not walking around the tables so as not to upset your guests.”  
  
“Ok, then.”   
  
Security was always a must at these parties. Once word got out that a Braithwhite was holding a party for purchasing a publishing business, everyone was trying to secure a place on the guest list. Most of them had been from her father’s inner circle. She had denied them with absolute delight. The majority of the guests were employees from the publishing firm and their guests.  
  
Former employees, like the board members, were not invited. Just as she thought, Thompson had let the news slip during drinks with them and came to work that week with a bruised eye and a limp. He had warned her that they weren’t happy with her. The warning hadn’t scared her. They would be completely foolish to try and disrupt the evening with the security protecting her and the venue.  
  
“Is there anything else I can show you before you leave or any other concerns you have?”  
  
“No, that will be all. I’ll see you tonight,” Christina replied, striding towards the exit.   
  
She heard Dell bark out more instructions for the unfortunate employees.

* * *

“Which one?” Leti asked, holding up two dresses and swaying them back and forth across her frame, “The green or the black?”   
  
“The black one,” Ruby pointed to the deep cut dress, “That green would do nothing except wash you out.”  
  
“Did you decide on what you’re wearing?”   
  
“I don’t even know if I’m going to go,” Ruby replied, absentmindedly flipping through a magazine.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“It’s the only weekend I have off this month. I don’t really want to waste it surrounded by some rich snobs,” she didn’t look at Leti. Hoping her sister wouldn’t call her out on the lie.  
  
Years of lying had made Leti adept at sniffing out someone else’s. She also had no problem in calling them out on it either.   
  
“Bullshit! You want to tell me the real reason you don’t want to go?”  
  
Ruby threw the magazine to the side.   
  
She couldn’t tell Leti the real reason. That she was avoiding William’s sister after one night of flirting, the fallout that ensued the day after and everything leading up to that point. She was stuck in feelings of anger, guilt and shame. Anger towards Christina for the games she played with her. Guilt towards William for willingly going along with those games. The last one was hard to admit to herself.   
  
She felt ashamed for not hearing Christina out.  
  
Thoughts kept running back to that day. Wondering what Christina was going to say to her. It was probably going to be more lies but she wished they hadn't been interrupted. She had been biting her tongue around William for the last few weeks. She wanted to ask him if Christina had taken acting classes as a child. It would explain how she was able to portray those fake feelings of sincerity towards Ruby because there was no way that interest in her was real.  
  
Leti shook her shoulder to get an answer.  
  
Swatting away the offending hand, she thought of a more believable answer, “I barely see William anymore. I don’t want to waste the only night we’re both off at some boring party. He’s going to do the rounds talking to everyone, and I’m going to be stuck at a table with you and Tic.”  
  
“Thanks,” Leti drawled, sarcastically.  
  
“You know what I mean.”  
  
“I know what you mean, and I know that you’re going. It’s too late to back out now, and I need you there with me,” Leti said, her eyes pleading with her sister to give in. Ruby did so, begrudgingly, with a head nod, “Fantastic. Now, which dress? I’m thinking of the purple one.”  
  
“I wore that already.”  
  
“I don’t think I've seen you wear this,” Leti held up the dress and racked her brain to remember when Ruby had worn the item.  
  
“I wore it the night we had that little get together for Tic before he was deployed last time. Not that you would remember. Your eyes were elsewhere the entire night,” Ruby said, with a smile.   
  
It had been a good night. She wasn’t working a shift like at the last party. It gave her the opportunity to sing with the band for most of the night, even when Tic and Leti had left. It was also the first time William swore he saw her. The lights had been dim near the top of the bar and while she remembered seeing a person with platinum blonde hair, she thought the frame was a lot more feminine than William’s broader body.   
  
“Oh, yeah. It suited you too. You should wear it tonight.”   
  
Ruby stood up and took it from her. She ran her fingers over the fabric as she tried to make up her mind. She hadn’t worn it out with William since that night he saw her at the bar. It would be nice to surprise him with it. His reaction would be priceless. If he remembered it.  
  
“I’ll wear it.”

* * *

Tic and Leti had gone to the party without her. Christina had wanted him there early to speak with him about something. William was picking her up on his way.  
  
She applied the last touches to her makeup. It was just in time, as he knocked on the apartment door. She checked herself one last time in the mirror. She did her best to recreate the look she had that night at the bar. Her hair was curled in the same way, same dress and same jewelry. The only thing missing, was her guitar.   
  
She smoothed down her dress, grabbed her purse and after taking a breath, she opened the door.   
  
“Ready?” William asked, his fingers typing a message out on his phone.  
  
“Yeah, but first, what do you think?” Ruby asked, gesturing to her outfit.  
  
William glanced up at the dress and then gave her a smile, “Beautiful. We better go, though. I want to get there before a certain guest arrives.”  
  
He walked ahead while Ruby locked the door.   
  
_‘He didn’t even recognize it,’_ Ruby thought.

* * *

They got there in record time. It was unusual for William to speed through the city, but something was pumping him up tonight. Flashing lights shone on the outside of the hotel as photographers took photos of the guests.Tried as they might, word had still gotten out about the party. It didn’t help that someone had called in a tip pretending that some of Chicago’s richest and famous would be in attendance to support the Braithwhite family.   
  
William handed his keys over to the valet and opened Ruby’s door. The lights were almost blinding. It didn’t help that the cameras were practically smacked into her face. William grabbed her hand and led her to the door. They were stopped as one of the photographers shouted after them,  
  
“Mr. Braithwhite, how about a smile for the camera from you and your girl?”

William cocked his head at her and raised an eyebrow. Ruby knew what he was silently asking. She shook her head, denying his request. She wasn’t going to be put on display as William’s latest conquest. She walked ahead of him while he waved goodbye to the press.   
  
Security was standing at the entrance to the hall. Tablets were in their hands as they checked over the electronic guest list. They held up their hands as William and Ruby drew closer.  
  
“Names and id."  
  
“William Braithwhite and Ruby Baptiste,” William answered. Ruby handed over her id as did William.  
  
The guard scrolled through the list and after a minute, glanced back up at them and handed back the ids, “One of the attendants will escort you to your table. Have a nice evening.”  
  
A young man, standing off to the side, headed towards them after they were checked in, “If you would like to follow me, I’ll escort you to your table. Ms. Braithwhite has set you up near the top.”  
  
Ruby struggled to keep up as she took in the sight of the room. It was covered in white satin. The gold theme mixed well with the mahogany wood floors and wall panels. The white lilies filled the room with a subtle fragrance. A band played some smooth jazz on the stage. She remembered hearing their pieces years ago when they played in another concert hall. She couldn’t afford the tickets so herself and Leti had listened from outside the building in an alley.   
  
The music helped drown out some of the loud noise of talking and laughter from the packed tables. Most of the guests were employees of the firm. The other guests, she spotted straight away. It was hard not to, with their hard eyes on her as she headed to the top table with William. She saw Tic and Leti sitting at the round table near the stage.  
  
“Here we are,” the attendant waved to the table, “Someone will be over shortly to take your drink and meal requests.”  
  
William handed him a tip as she took the chair on the inside, next to Leti, who was pulling up the table cloth and trying to look under it.  
  
“What are you doing?” Ruby asked, slapping her hands away from the fabric.  
  
“I thought they might be hiding the party bags. Y'know, Oprah style,” Leti replied, reaching under the seat.  
  
“Stop it! This isn’t that kind of party,” Ruby warned and then looked at Atticus for help, “Why did you not stop her?”  
  
“Don’t look at me,” Tic replied, holding his hands up, “I told her that already, but she’s adamant that they’re hiding something here.”  
  
“All these rich people prepare those bags. It’s how they boast about their wealth.”  
  
“I wouldn’t really expect that from Christina,” William interrupted, “She hasn’t exactly lived up to that lifestyle. She knows how to play the game when it comes to it, obviously,” he indicated to the decorated room, “She has nothing to prove to those people especially when she doesn't run in the same circles as them.”  
  
“Like your father’s friends?” Ruby asked, swallowing past the thick lump forming in her throat.  
  
“Yeah. She’s always done her own thing. Dad tried to introduce her to some of the women so she had someone to talk to at those events, but we would eventually find her drinking out back, alone, after she would have ‘disagreements’ with them,” William said, taking a handful of mints on the table and popping them into his mouth.  
  
There was that guilt again. Hitting her in the chest and tightening. Her comparison of Christina to those women must have hurt. She tried to shake it off. Tried to tell herself just because she was wrong about Christina being one of those women, didn’t mean she was wrong about Christina just toying with her for some selfish gain.   
  
Leti leaned forward on the table, towards William, “So, you’re saying there’s no chance that there are party bags?”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Ruby sighed, covering her eyes with her hand in embarrassment.  
  
William took it as a joke and laughed. If only he knew how serious she was.  
  
She was saved from further embarrassment from Leti as people approached their table. Taking her hand away from her face, she met the blue eyes of Christina. The woman stood next to the table, her eyes searching every bit of Ruby that she could see from her angle, before settling on the dress. She could see a small sliver of a tongue sneaking out to wet her dry lips.  
  
Christina was shaken from her stare as another woman saddled up beside her. She smiled at the other woman.   
  
“Good evening, everyone. This is Dinah. She is my guest for the evening.”  
  
Christina pulled out a chair for her and took her own seat after the woman had sat down.   
  
William smirked in her direction and grimaced a second later. Ruby swore she heard a muffled hitting noise.  
  
“I know you from somewhere,” Tic said, in Dinah’s direction.  
  
Leti glared at the both of them.  
  
“Oh, I think you might remember me from the diner. I was the one serving you and Christina last week,” Dinah replied, taking a glance at Leti to see if it had calmed the woman’s assumptions. Leti was still gripping the table.  
  
“Is that how you and Christina met?” William asked, his gaze on the redheaded woman. Ruby caught his eyes briefly glancing down the cut of the woman’s dress. The woman caught him too and sent a smirk back in his direction.  
  
“Yes. I had seen Christina in the diner before and kicked myself for not talking to her. When she came back into the diner last week, I wasn’t sure if that was the last time I would see her again and didn’t want to have any regrets ,” Dinah replied , squeezing Christina’s hand on the table.   
  
“Doesn’t seem very professional to be flirting with your customers,” Ruby muttered. It got her confused looks from the others at the table and a curious one from Christina.  
  
“As I told Christina, I don’t usually do anything like that,” she glared back at Ruby, “I didn’t-”  
  
“Want to have any regrets. Yes, you said,” Ruby said. She tried to get the eyes of the waiter over William’s shoulder. It was going to be a long night and she needed a drink.  
  
William saw what she was trying to do and waved the waiter over. He ordered on Ruby's behalf. She corrected him by adding another two more drinks to the order. The drinks must have been already prepared as there was very little wait time before the waiter was back, handing out drinks to the table.  
  
“What is with you?” Leti whispered, harshly.  
  
“I just think it’s cheap to hit on customers while they’re trying to enjoy a meal. It pressures them into agreeing to go on a date. Otherwise, they think, if they say no, their food is going to be tampered with. I would never flirt with a customer at the bar,” Ruby replied, swallowing back one of the champagne flutes in one go.  
  
“No, but you were ok when it was you being the one pursued,” Leti said, cocking her chin in William’s direction.   
  
She glanced at him and found his eyes back on the redhead. Unable to stop herself, she kicked his ankle. He grimaced and sent a glare in Christina’s direction, thinking it was her who had hit him for the second time that evening.   
  
“More people should be out on the dance floor to this music,” Dinah said, leaning slightly on Christina.  
  
“That gives me an idea,” William announced, he stood up and held his hand out to Ruby, “Would you care to join me?”   
  
Dinah looked like she was ready to stand in if she refused. She swallowed down another full flute glass and stood up, “Let’s see what you got.”  
  
Tic had an idea of what was coming and had his hand out when Leti turned to him. They made their way to the dance floor where a few other couples and people were swaying to the music. William pulled Ruby close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. She heard giggling coming from behind her and subtly, twisted her head in the direction to see Dinah wrapping her arms around Christina’s neck.

Ruby couldn’t help thinking that Christina was a terrible dancer. It was very obvious in how stiff she was as Dinah swayed against her. She rested her hands on Dinah’s waist as she looked everywhere but at the woman. Her eyes caught Ruby’s over her shoulder. She gave her a small smile before twirling them around, so Christina’s back was now to her and William.  
  
Christina wasn’t playing with Dinah. She had been treating her with nothing but respect, on what Ruby assumed was a date. The woman she had met in a diner. She wasn’t treating her any different to anyone in the room. For a party to celebrate her new role, instead of mingling with other guests, Christina had spent her entire time with Dinah.   
  
That guilty feeling was coming back stronger. It was accompanied by something else. What if she had gotten everything wrong?   
  
No.  
  
Christina had smirked at the photo. She knew what her actions had done. She wanted to stir something in Ruby. That much was clear. However, what was no longer clear was the why in the situation. Ruby was losing her grip on the theory that this was simply a rich woman messing with her brother. She glanced at Christina and Dinah again and noticed, despite how uncomfortable Christina was, she was still trying.  
  
Ruby had no doubts Christina was capable of being manipulative, but she believed, less and less, that she would go to extremes because she was bored. There had to be something in it for her as motivation. This relationship with Dinah? There was nothing in it for her but yet, here she was, giving Dinah the best she could.   
  
Ruby was like a train on a track. Her thoughts were the train. She was almost arriving at the destination that doubled as realization when William pulled away from her.  
  
“Excuse me for a moment,” William said, stepping towards the edge of the dance floor.   
  
He was talking to someone, but she couldn’t see them until William turned back around and began heading towards Christina. She was tempted to reach out and warn Christina once she saw who it was. It was too late. Christina had stopped moving entirely and slowly let go of Dinah.  
  
“Christina,” Samuel greeted, stepping closer to his daughter.   
  
“How did you get in? Your name wasn’t on the guest list,” Christina responded, she scanned the room for Dell to answer to this mistake.  
  
“Don’t be like that, Christina. Dad wanted to come and congratulate you,” William interrupted.  
  
“You did this, didn’t you?” Christina snapped, sneering at her brother, “I told you, I didn’t want him here.”  
  
“Show some respect, Christina. You do not get to speak to me that way,” Samuel said, his voice never raised but his facial expressions showed how furious he was.  
  
“And you do not get to show up here uninvited.”  
  
Samuel scoffed, “I do not get to show up to the doomed business venture my daughter has invested my money in?”  
  
“It isn’t going to be a failure. I think I have proved I have a knack for saving failing businesses. After all, I did give William that idea for the retreat so you could bring in more wealthy clients and I didn’t use your money, I haven’t needed that for a long time,” Christina smirked. She could see the gears turning in her father’s head as he tried to figure out where she had gotten the money to buy the business, “I used my inheritance from Mom. I didn’t blow through it like William did his. I invested it wisely and it paid off.”  
  
“I have some men who owe me a favor. They are willing to take it off your hands for a fraction more than you paid for it,” Samuel said, pretending that he didn’t hear Christina’s earlier words.  
  
“I have no interest in selling it,” Christina sneered.  
  
“You are not going to trash the Braithwhite name by going down this road, do you hear me? When this fails, how do you think it’s going to make me look? I will be laughed out of the lodged for allowing my daughter to go through with this venture,” Samuel said, his face getting red in frustration when Christina didn’t back down.   
  
“Something tells me that they’ve been doing plenty of that already.”  
  
“And what is it you mean by that, exactly?”   
  
Christina glanced at William. He knew that look. Christina was going for the jugular. He stayed near them. Ready to jump in and separate them.  
  
Ruby strained to hear as Christina leaned in closer and said, “I know about the hotel room and the prostitutes and that you paid Detective Lancaster off to keep it quiet, but it still got out. Everyone at the ledge knows."  
  
William wasn’t fast enough to stop his father as his palm slapped across Christina’s cheek. He breathed heavily in anger as William put distance between them. She didn't give her father the satisfaction of a reaction. After a minute, she hurried off the dance floor to the nearest bathroom. Luckily, it didn't seem like any of the employees or other guests had seen the interaction.   
  
Ruby glared at William who looked back sympathetically as he ushered his father away. Leti was trying to push Tic outside to get some fresh air. Trying to, as he was hell bent on going after Samuel after seeing him slap Christina. After a moment of listening to her, he calmed and headed outside.  
  
“Aren’t you going to go after her?” Ruby asked, as Dinah stood there with her mouth open.  
  
“Actually, I think I’m going to go,” Dinah replied, walking past her, “This isn’t what I was expecting.”   
  
Dinah went back to the table and gathered her things while Ruby scanned the room to see which direction Christina had headed in. She caught sight of blonde hair as it disappeared around a corner. She convinced herself to leave Christina alone until she remembered that the woman was on her own and not a single person moved to check if she was ok.   
  
She sighed and headed after her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging. College assignments have been kicking my ass.
> 
> Thank you for all the support on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy part 2 to the party.
> 
> Happy reading!

The restroom door was locked from the inside when she tried to open it. She looked around and tried to give a few shoves, but nothing gave.  
  
“Christina,” Ruby called, through the door. Raising her voice due to the volume of the band, “It’s me. Can you let me in?”  
  
 _“Ruby?”_  
  
Christina’s voice sounded weak. A word she never thought she would associate with the woman.  
  
“Yeah. Open the door,” Ruby replied. She leaned against it to try and hear what Christina was doing in there.  
  
She heard the clink of heels stop behind the door and then it was open. Christina moved away from it quickly and back to the sink. Wetting her hands and dabbing her cheek to help cool down the redness. Ruby got the hint that she wanted her privacy from the other guests and locked the door after stepping inside.  
  
“Why did you follow me in here?” Christina asked, toweling off her hands. Scrutinizing Ruby through the reflection in the mirror.  
  
Shrugging, Ruby moved towards her, “To see if you were ok?”  
  
“Are you sure it wasn’t to gloat?” Christina snapped, gripping the countertop, “Weren’t happy enough in seeing the rich girl getting taken down a peg or two? You wanted to see the aftermath too? ”  
  
She guessed she deserved that, but Christina wasn’t saying it because she was still holding anger about their fight. She was hurting and embarrassed. She needed to get her frustrations out. Ruby wasn’t a punching bag, but she had calmed Leti down enough times through the years to try and tackle diffusing Christina. She didn’t want to see the aftermath if she blew up after being left to her own devices. No one would be safe.  
  
Ruby sighed, “I shouldn’t have said that, Christina. I didn’t know you enough to judge you like that.”  
  
Christina stayed silent. Her eyes flickered back and forth from her own reflection to Ruby’s. Ruby noticed a bloody tissue in Christina’s hand and checked the woman out to see where she was hurt. Her examination didn’t provide any visible results.  
  
“Where did that come from?” Ruby nodded, towards the bloody tissue.  
  
“I cut the inside of my lip off of my teeth when he-” Christina smacked her lips together. Ruby understood where she was going with it.  
  
“I knew he was a bastard the first time I met him,” Ruby said, bluntly.  
  
Throwing the bloody tissue into the trash, she turned around, putting her back to the sink and frowned at Ruby, “Do you think people saw?”  
  
“Does it matter?” the worry emanating from Christina told her it did Tonight was about optics to show the employees how serious she was. It wouldn't have left a great impression if they had seen her getting smacked by her own father. Ruby reassured her, “No, we were all standing pretty close to each other. The most people would have seen was Leti pulling Tic away from your dad.”  
  
Christina perked up at that, “Did he hit him?”  
  
“No, unfortunately,” Ruby smirked, making no effort to mask her feelings towards Samuel, “ Leti took him outside to calm him down.”  
  
Christina nodded at that. Her fingers smoothed over her dress pretending to look busy. Ruby wasn’t sure if she should tell her about Dinah leaving. She was going to find out when she left and the woman was no longer there. It would be better to tell her here instead of her finding out in that room. Ruby couldn’t leave her walk back in there without warning, it would be as if she got smacked twice in one night.  
  
She briefly thought how to word it, but decided the direct approach was best, “Dinah left.”  
  
“Oh?” Christina didn’t look surprised or particularly interested.  
  
“Yeah,” Ruby drawled out, “To be honest, I thought you would be more upset.”  
  
Straightening her back and taking a step towards Ruby, she asked, “What would make you think that?”  
  
“How about the fact that you were allowing her to drape herself all over you and then drag you onto the dance floor,” Ruby paused, then waved Christina up and down, “You can’t dance for shit, by the way.”  
  
Christina laughed. Loudly. It was harsh and almost maniacal. It wasn’t perfect like the side Christina showed the rest of the world. Ruby still liked it.  
  
“Doesn’t sound like you liked her that much,” Christina commented, playing with the rings on her fingers. She tried not to get her hopes up, but Ruby’s tone sounded an awful lot like jealousy.  
  
“No, I didn’t,” Ruby admitted, without problem, “Did you see the looks she was serving William? I was sitting right there. Who the hell does that?”  
  
Christina’s smile fell.  
  
 _‘Of course, it’s about William,’_ she thought.  
  
Ruby noticed the fallen expression. It was her turn to toe the line. The problem was, it was getting more and more difficult to see where it began and where it stopped. It would help her confirm if she was right about her assumptions of Christina. If the woman was simply playing with her or if she had an actual interest in Ruby.  
  
“That, and,” Ruby began, waiting for Christina to look at her, “She was too messy for you. It was out of line for her to ask you out at work and if she bothered to properly look at you, she would have noticed how uncomfortable you were on the dance floor.”  
  
“You noticed,” Christina stated, licking her lip and then winced as it stung the open cut.  
  
Ruby hummed, “We should go back in there and get some ice on that.”  
  
Ruby turned around to leave, but Christina grabbed her wrist to hold her in place. She didn’t let go even after Ruby turned back to her.  
  
“Is he still in there?”  
  
“I think so,”  Ruby admitted, watching as annoyance and anger found its way to Christina’s face, “He doesn’t matter, Christina. You going back in there with your head held high is only going to prove that.”  
  
“Thank you,” Christina replied, giving her one those sincere smiles. Christina didn’t fake them with her.  
  
“After everything that’s happened, don’t worry about it,” Ruby indicated to their previous argument. Bringing up their fight again wasn’t the smartest idea and she hoped Christina didn’t use it as an excuse to continue what she was going to say that day.  
  
Christina sensed that she didn’t want to delve into it. She tried to tread lightly, but also wanted to get certain things off her chest, “You had your assumptions. As incorrect as they were, I’m hoping, in time, I can make you believe how sincere I was.”  
  
“Were?” Ruby raised an eyebrow, ignoring the disappointment gnawing in her gut.  
  
“Am,” Christina corrected, gazing into Ruby’s eyes, trying to convey the words Ruby wasn’t ready to hear.  
  
Ruby didn’t shy away from the intense look. It confirmed what she had been dreading this entire time. Christina hadn’t been toying with her. She was serious in her pursuit. Christina wanted whatever Ruby was willing to give her. She wanted Ruby.  
  
Christina’s hold on her wrist didn’t slacken, even as Ruby stepped into the woman’s space. Christina didn’t blink as she watched her move closer. She brought her hand up to Christina’s red cheek. Ruby’s gentle touch helped ease the irritation there. Christina tried to hide her shaky intake of breath as Ruby’s thumb swiped across the corner of her mouth, wiping away a water droplet.  
  
Having Ruby so close to her, it was bringing back feelings that she hadn’t experienced in a long time. One of those feelings being something that she was experiencing for the first time.  
  
Christina wasn’t going to push her into something she didn’t want. Ruby had to take the lead here. It would be her choice to propel this energy between them. As disheartened as it was to admit, she knew Ruby wasn’t willing to choose her just yet. She pulled back, letting go of Ruby’s wrist and dropped her gaze from those smouldering brown eyes.  
  
Doing so did have its advantages.  
  
She was able to fully appreciate Ruby’s dress in all its glory. It was the dress she remembered seeing Ruby wearing, the first time she saw her at the bar. She looked beautiful in it. Ruby deserved to hear it.  
  
“This does look stunning on you,” Christina said, eyes flicking up and down her outfit.  
  
Ruby eyed her curiously. The way Christina was inspecting her outfit, it wasn’t the reaction of someone who was seeing it for the first time. The way those blue eyes scanned every part of it as if she recalled it from memory and searing in a fresher version at the same time.

This was the expression she thought she would have gotten earlier. Rather than being upset about William’s lack of thought, she was more eager to know what part of Christina’s memories she was running to. She couldn’t remember the woman seeing the dress or having showed it to her when she was in Ruby’s apartment.  
  
Christina finally seemed to have her fill. Straightening up, she jutted her thumb in the direction of the door, “I need to go back in there. I have a speech I still need to make.”  
  
Christina moved past her sideways. Unable to resist one more glance at the dress as she stepped around her. Her greediness proved to be a mistake as Ruby had caught it.  
  
“Christina,” Ruby stopped her as the woman’s hand was on the lock, “Do you have your phone with you?”  
  
“No, I left it at the table,” Christina replied, letting the door go and facing Ruby.  
  
She almost choked on her spit as Ruby’s hand went between her breasts and pulled out her phone. She handed it over to Christina, “Text it. You’ll have my number if there’s anything you want to talk about. It’s a lot easier than having this conversation in a bathroom.”  
  
Christina’s mind was too focused on the warmness and where the device had previously been kept that she almost inputted the wrong number. She schooled her features and stepped closer to hand it back, adding, “I know this evening can’t measure up to the great night you provided us with at Tic’s party, but I hope you can enjoy the rest of the night.”  
  
“You liked it more than all of this?” Ruby was referring to the hotel, but the bathroom wasn’t lacking in detail or size. It was bigger than her bedroom.  
  
“Truthfully, part of choosing this place was because of a disagreement I had with William,” Ruby tried not to judge the part of the woman that paid all of this money just to prove something to her brother, “However, if I were given the choice again, I would have wanted nothing more than to sit at a table at the bar with some pleasant company and listen to an ethereal singer as she performed again.”  
  
The gentle smile she delivered it with, contrasting against the boldness within her gaze. It was alluring and at the same time, repelling. The warmth of that smile smoothed her own anxieties, but those eyes dared her to react. Teasing her that she wasn’t bold enough.  
  
Ruby was more than bold.  
  
She was aiming for Christina’s cheek, but the woman had turned her head as Ruby stepped into her space and her face inched closer. Her lips caught the corner of Christina’s mouth as a result. She could feel the quirk of the smile moving as she pressed against it. Ruby lingered there for a few seconds, unable to move in shock, before traveling to her original target. She pressed a soothing kiss to the cheek.  
  
“Thanks,” Ruby said, stepping around a stumped Christina and unlocked the door.  
  
She was gone when Christina turned around. She tried to catch up with her but had to stand to the side of the door as some women entered the bathroom. The bathroom had been closed for so long, a large queue had built up. She ignored their stares as they walked past her. She reached the point of frustration and pushed passed them to get out.  
  
Heading back into the main room, head held high, she strode towards the stage. Ruby reclaimed her previous seat next to Leti and Tic. Leti held his hand tightly in hers as he glared daggers across the room to Samuel. Ruby glanced towards him, unable to stomach the sight of the man and noticed William was absent. She gave a quick scan of the room, but there was no sign of him.

Plucked from her thoughts as the band suddenly stopped playing, she faced the stage to see Christina standing there with a mic in hand. She greeted the crowd, and an instant hush fell over the room.  
  
Her pleasantries were kept for the employees that were now under her management. She thanked them for their work and did her best to sound sincere as she told them she looked forward to working with them. She took a minute to thank the staff of the hotel and Dell, for their services.  
  
“There is one more thing I would like to mention but before I do, as a way to express my gratitude for all of your hard work and to celebrate a new beginning, I have some treats for you,” Christina signaled to the attendants standing by the sides. They walked into the room carrying large bags and gave one to almost every person at their tables. She subtly waved her fingers as one approached Samuel signalling to avoid him.  
  
“I told you, Ruby,” Leti said, shuffling through the bag. She gasped and pulled out bath bombs, an expensive watch, some vouchers for a paid weekend away at a resort among other goodies.  
  
Christina allowed them to ponder through their bags before drawing them back in, “Now, back to what I was previously saying. I'll keep this brief. I’m sure the alcohol will start kicking in soon and some people will want the stage back for dancing. I hope it's a fun sight as I assume it will be,” the crowd laughed, and Christina took it as an opportunity to grab a flute glass from a passing waiter.  
  
Ruby tried to focus on the woman's speech but found it difficult as an elbow kept hitting into her side, “Will you stop it!”  
  
“Ruby, there must be at least ten thousand dollars worth of stuff in here,” she eyed Ruby ’s untouched bag, “Did you get the same things?”  
  
“I’ll show you later. Now, shush,” Ruby glared at her, giving her attention back to Christina.  
  
“Which is why the choice was made to let go of most of the writers currently on staff. We will have a lot of work on our hands as their positions will be open to any author trying to get published. I will go into this in more detail in a meeting next week. As some of you may also know, I did file for some trademarks recently and yes, it is in relation to the name change of the business, but it’s not going to be what you expect,” Christina looked over at their table sending Tic a nod.  
  
“What was that supposed to mean?” Leti asked, catching the gesture.  
  
“Keep watching,” Tic replied, his eyes flickering between Christina and her father.  
  
“Next month, Thompson publishing will be replaced with something I hope this company will come to embody. I want this company to go back to its roots and start discovering meaningful stories again. It deserves a strong name, and I can only think of one place where that could come from. A family name. One that gives hope wherever it goes and the lives it touches. It welcomes and gives chances, which I am truly grateful for and what I want to extend to new writers. Despite its setbacks, they have kept going and have built a foundation with the greatest inspiration that will be used in the company going forward.”  
  
“Well, what is it?” Leti asked, in a whispered tone.  
  
The reactions she received were annoyed and shushed her.  
  
Christina reached behind her for the remote. Her finger hovered over the button as she added, “Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you can join me in welcoming and celebrating the man whose family, this business will be named after,” Christina smirked as her father stood up waiting to be called on stage. She held his gaze as she waved her hand in the direction of the other table, “Atticus Freeman,” she pressed the button on the remote and the banner unraveled, “I’m also delighted to announce Atticus as one of the new writers to sign with us.”  
  
She could see the look of pure fury in her father’s eyes as Tic made his way to join Christina. Christina wondered if he was going to collapse as he took in the banner hanging behind them. In large, cursive writing, the name proudly stood out.  
  
 ** _‘Freeman Publishing’_**  
  
It proved to be the last straw for her father. As everyone stood up and clapped, he took it as a chance to storm out, pushing and shoving through the crowd. She shook Tic's hand as he reached her.  
  
“You sure about this?” Tic asked, leaning closer to her ear so she could hear him.  
  
“He has spent enough time trying to bury your family’s name. It’s about time it's given the respect it deserves,” Christina replied, tipping her glass in appreciation to the crowd's reaction.  
  
“You should have stuck with Braithwhite. It’s going to be difficult enough turning this thing around without changing it to something no one has ever heard of,” Tic said, glancing at the banner. He kept his face emotionless but couldn’t help the pride he felt seeing his name looking back at him. Uncle George would be proud.  
  
Christina mulled it over, thinking of how best to voice her thoughts, “This is going to be a fresh start for both of us. Something the Braithwhite name has no control over.”  
  
“A fresh start? So you’ve decided to stay in Chicago then?”  
  
“Let’s not go there tonight,” Christina told him, “I need to evaluate everything once we get this on track.”  
  
“Everything, huh?” Tic folded his arms and looked over at the table to see Leti and Ruby standing and clapping their hands. He didn’t miss the heavy gaze Christina was sending in Ruby’s direction or Ruby not shying away from it.  
  
“Like I said, let’s not go there tonight,” Christina tapped his shoulder and headed back to their table.  
  
He quickly followed as he spotted Leti leaning behind her sister to try and get at Ruby’s bag to peek inside. Christina took a seat next to Ruby and flagged over a waiter to bring out the menus. They spent the rest of the night eating and drinking at the table. Christina was no longer in the dancing mood, but watched with amusement as Leti dragged Tic back out onto the dance floor. Ruby sent texts to William to find out where he disappeared to, but he didn't reply or return to the party. From her seat, Christina could see the follow up messages being sent and knew they weren't being answered. She ground her teeth.  
  


* * *

  
It was in the early hours of the morning when William returned to the manor. His jacket and tie were thrown over his arm. He dropped his keys into the bowl and headed for the stairs when a light turned on in the living room.  
  
Christina sat on the couch, legs crossed and a none too pleased look on her face.  
  
“We need to talk.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the death of a dead character and a physical slap.
> 
> Happy reading! Hope you enjoy.

Small legs ran after a hopping green creature on the grass. Chubby fingers desperately tried to catch it with each movement, but it would hop out of reach the last second. The frog got closer and closer to the stream. The little body following behind, focused only on catching her latest fascination.  
  
“Almost got you,” Christina said, tongue poking out of the corner of lips in concentration.  
  
It hopped onto a rock near the bank and stopped.  
  
She waited a moment, thinking of a new approach, so she wouldn’t lose it in the water. She closed in on it, slower this time, her pink shoes dragged along the muck to minimize her movement. The frog didn’t move as she drew nearer. Her hands outstretched, mimicking claws, ready to grab it. She always wanted a pet. Dad always said no.  
  
Slowly, she bent down, her fingertips were almost touching it. She rushed to close the distance which proved to be a mistake as it jumped away the last second. She lost her footing as she reached for it and fell over. She scraped her knees and hit her head off the rock. Hard.   
  
She lay dazed in the grass for a minute then sat up and looked for the creature. It had made its way across the stream and taunted her with each ribbit. There was something wet slowly making its way down her face. She put her hand up to wipe it away and gasped as her fingers came away covered in blood. She tried to pull herself up, but the pain in her knees stopped her. There were deep and bloody gashes on both of them.  
  
It stung, but she made her way back to the mansion Limping and wiping away tears with each step.   
  
William spotted her from the field. He had been playing a game of football with the sons of his father’s visitors. He threw the ball back to one of them and ran towards Christina.  
  
“Are you ok?” William asked, checking out her injuries. He only received a whimper in reply.  
  
He threw Christina’s arm across his shoulder like a wounded soldier and dragged her towards the house.   
  
Samuel sat at a table in the garden. A group of men crowded around him smoking and drinking. He laughed at something one of them said and then glared in their direction as he caught sight of the state Christina was in. Their mother, Clarissa, sat on a chaise, reading a book away from the other wives. She was ripped from the novel as Samuel yelled,  
  
“For God’s sake, Christina! What have you done now? Go inside and get cleaned up,”  Samuel took a long drag from his cigar as more tears spilled past blurry eyes,  “You are not allowed to go out exploring anymore and stop that crying.”  
  
Clarissa ran to her daughter and kneeled down, checking her all over for injuries. She kissed away the tears and pulled her closer, stroking her hair to soothe her.  
  
“Sunshine,” Clarissa pulled a tissue from her pocket and pressed it against the cut on Christina’s head, “What happened?”  
  
“I wanted a frog,” Christina hiccuped.  
  
Clarissa sighed and picked her up. Christina had an adventurous streak her mother both hoped and feared would remain within her. She sent Samuel a disgusted look as she brought Christina inside.  
  
William tried to follow, but was called over to the table by his father, “William! My boy. Take a seat. I apologize for the interruption, gentlemen. My daughter has inherited her mother’s wild streak. Nothing that can’t be broken, in time.”  
  
They laughed. William didn’t. One of the men clapped his back as he sat down. He coughed after breathing in the heavy smoke from the cigars. He sat back in his seat to get away from the cloud of smoke and caught sight of Christina giving him a small wave over Clarissa’s shoulder. He nodded back.

* * *

Clarissa was packing some bags for the yearly trip to Chicago that she was taking with Christina. She could feel eyes staring into her back as she put two books in the bag. William stood by the doorway watching her with a frown on his face.  
  
“You’ll feel a lot better if you get it off your chest,” Clarissa faced him with a gentle smile.  
  
He ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, “I don’t want to stay here with Dad. I want to go too. Christina always gets to go.”  
  
Clarissa untangled his arms, sat on the bed and pulled him into her lap, “I would love to bring you with me, William, but your father has some things that he wants you to learn.”  
  
“Why can’t Christina stay and I can go this time?” William asked.  
  
Clarissa sighed, “Your father is training you to take over his business when you’re older, not Christina.”  
  
“All he does is bring me to the office and make me sit in the meetings and write down things people are saying. It’s so boring,”  William replied, dramatically waving his arm,  “And he yells at me when I draw.”  
  
“What are you drawing?” Clarissa asked, nudging his cheek with her nose.  
  
“Just stuff,” William shrugged, “Superheroes, cars, nothing special.”  
  
“If you drew it, then it's special,” Clarissa replied, kissing his cheek, “Will you get your drawings and show me please? I’ll time you.”  
  
William disentangled himself and ran as Clarissa started counting at one.  
  
She could hear footsteps running back down the hall after ten seconds accompanied by another softer padding a few steps behind.  
  
“Ten seconds,” Clarissa congratulated him as his red face appeared in the doorway.  
  
Christina bundled into the room behind him, ran to the bed and tackled Clarissa. She scooted back to the headboard and patted her side for William to take a seat. He snuggled into her side, handing over his drawings as he did so.  
  
“William, these are so good,” she glanced down at her son whose head was hiding into her side in embarrassment of his artwork being seen, “Christina, look at these. Isn’t your brother talented?”  
  
“They look silly,” Christina replied, looking at the picture of the heroes.  
  
“You look silly,” William yelled, it was muffled by his mother’s clothes.  
  
Christina reached over to try and slap him but Clarissa grabbed her arm, “No, you do.”  
  
“Stop it! The two of you. You’re both going to be away from each other for awhile, is this really how you want to act to one another?” Clarissa said, interrupting their bickering, “You’re supposed to look out for each other.”  
  
Apologies were mumbled to her and then to each other after a stern warning look was given.  
  
“Why do you keep going to that house? It’s boring and old,” William asked. He had been there a handful of times. Once, before it had been cleaned and accidentally swallowed a dust ball.  
  
“It was a gift from your grandmother. I feel closer to her when I’m there,” Clarissa said. It was easier than telling her children it was to escape from their father.   
  
“Do you miss your mom?” Christina asked.   
  
“Every day,” Clarissa smiled, hand smoothing down Christina’s hair.  
  
“She gave you that necklace, right? What does it mean?” William asked, pointing to the necklace his mother always kept tucked into her shirts.  
  
Clarissa pulled it out to show them and fiddled with the rams head, “She believed it was a sign of strength. Thought I might need it.”  
  
“Why?” Christina asked, playing with the necklace.  
  
Clarissa frowned as she thought of the real reason. Her mother had begged her not to marry ‘him’ but she had gone ahead with it. She was given the necklace as her something new for her wedding outfit. It was to give her the strength her mother knew she would need in this marriage.   
  
“She knew I would have two little rascals to try and keep up with,” Clarissa replied, in a joking tone. She pulled her children closer and tickled them. They squealed in delight, trying to squirm away.  
  
As they settled down, Clarissa took a moment to soak up the peaceful feeling of her children with her. It was going to be a few weeks before they were all together like this again.  
  
“I love you both,” She kissed both of their heads, “so much.”  
  
“Love you too,” was kissed into her cheeks as the children got their revenge and tickled their mother.

* * *

“I’m sorry, there’s nothing else we can do. She may pass during the night or hold on for days,” a doctor sympathized. He looked back at the thin form, unmoving in the bed.  
  
He shook his head. It was a shame. So young.   
  
Samuel thanked him and walked him outside, leaving behind his two children clinging to the bed frame. The moment the men were gone from the room, they took it as a chance to climb into the bed with their mother. Careful of all the wires attached to her, they laid down on either side of her body and wrapped their arms around her.  
  
“I don’t want her to go,” Christina whispered.  
  
William blinked, trying to hold back tears, “Christina, shut up. You heard what the nurses said. She can still hear us.”  
  
Christina pondered and lay silent for a moment then gazed up at her mother’s face. She shifted in the bed and crawled up closer to her. William helped her, so she didn’t pull on any tubes.   
  
Christina’s smaller hands cradled Clarissa’s face the same way her mother did with her, “Mom, If you can hear me, please don’t go. I don’t want you to go.”  
  
William turned into his mother’s shoulder so Christina wouldn’t see him cry. He couldn't explain it to her. She was too young to grasp that Clarissa didn’t have a choice. She had fought the disease as hard as she could so that she wouldn’t have to leave them. Unfortunately, the disease was stronger.  
  
Nurses came in and out. They said nothing to the children clinging to their mother, only rubbing their backs as they checked Clarissa’s vitals. Samuel had not returned, despite Clarissa’s equipment being set up in their bedroom at the mansion.  
  
“William?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“What’s going to happen... after?” Christina asked, ignoring the steady beeping coming from the machine behind her.  
  
“Christina, I already told you. There will be a funeral and-”  
  
“No, not that,” Christina nuzzled more into Clarissa’s side, “What do we do without her?”   
  
William sighed, holding his mother’s hand, “I don’t know. Dad is here.”  
  
“I don’t want Dad,” Christina huffed.  
  
“I know, but we still have each other.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
William let go of Clarissa’s hand and grabbed Christina’s, “I promise.”  
  
As if hearing her children’s promise to one another and taking it as a sign to go, knowing they were safe, the machines started to slow down until it completely stalled. Christina and William would never forget what it felt like as their mother took her last breath with their heads on her chest.   
  
Her last breath was breathed out and then the machine went off. Samuel and the nurses ran into the room having heard the loud noise. William hopped off the bed and stood at the end, watching as they began the process of turning off the machines and removing the tubes. Christina held onto her. Not budging even as the nurses tried to coax her away. It took Samuel grabbing her and unwrapping her to let go, but she still fought to get out of his grasp and back to her mother.   
  
“Let me go!” she smacked his shoulder with small fists, “Mommy, wake up! Mommy!”  
  
She screamed it the entire way down the hallway as Samuel brought her to her bedroom, threw her inside and locked the door. Her cries didn't stop until she exhausted herself and fell asleep.

* * *

After their mother’s death, affection and niceties were erased from the Braithwhite household. All the staff, who their mother had hired, and helped in raising them, were fired and replaced with cold employees.  
  
Christina was often sent to her room and no longer allowed outside to explore unless they were attending a function or school. She delved into her books and engrossed herself in studying every topic she could think of. No matter what she learned, her father would still ignore her when she tried to bring up different topics at dinner. Eventually, she gave up trying to initiate it, and they would eat in silence.  
  
William threw himself into learning with his father. Christina pulled away and avoided him because of this. She accused him of picking sides.   
  
“He’s all we have left, Christina,” William had snapped at her one day after she had passed a comment, “What do you expect me to do? Pretend he died too?”  
  
“I wish he did,” Christina yelled back, “I wish it was him instead of her.”  
  
Samuel appeared behind her just after she had said it. He cocked his head down at her and then slapped her, “Go to your bedroom. I don’t want to see you down here for the rest of the week, understand?”  
  
Christina held her cheek in shock. She looked to William for help, pleading with him to stand up to their father and defend her. He stood in shock, holding onto the back of the chair and his mouth firmly closed. She shook her head as tears began to fall and ran up the stairs.  
  
“Some of the men from my work are playing a few rounds of golf this weekend, would you like to join us?” Samuel asked. He rubbed his palm, but otherwise, pretended nothing had happened.  
  
“Yes, sir.”

* * *

William moved out when he went away to college, only returning for a few weekends, but spent the summers abroad. It had left only Christina in the house with her father. She presumed he was living there. She never saw her father, only heard doors slamming at night as he got home.

She was spoken to when something demanded her attention like the many gatherings he had at the house.  
  
She would be trotted out to groups of older men. Their gazes made her nauseous and angry. He would glare at her into smiling and acting politely as he boasted about her academics despite never telling her of his pride of her in private. The wives would throw passive-aggressive comments her way. She paid no mind. They were replaced by different women every time there was one of these parties.   
  
She had never seen her father perk up more than when William was mentioned. He was especially happy to hear he was coming home for the summer with his girlfriend. William mostly ignored her and his girlfriend when he returned, choosing to spend time with Samuel. Christina kept the girl entertained with polite conversation and asking questions she had no interest in the answer to.  
  
One night William surprised her by knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
“Can I come in?”  William asked, poking his head in the door.  
  
“May as well, seeing as how you already are,” Christina replied, closing the book she was reading.  
  
William took a seat at the end of the book and handed her a sheet of paper, “Look.”  
  
She took it and held back tears. It was a drawing of their mother’s ram necklace. It had been years since she saw it as Clarissa had been buried with it. Samuel had tried to remove it, but Christina and William had snuck it back onto her hands as their father greeted guests at the wake.   
  
“It’s beautiful.”  
  
“I’m going to get it tattooed tonight. Do you want to come?”  
  
Christina was dressed within minutes.  
  
William chose to get it on his chest. She couldn’t hold back the feeling of jealousy as she watched him get inked with the closest symbol they had of their mother. She spotted a tattoo artist cleaning off his tools in the corner. She approached him, adding a swagger to her steps and held herself up high to make herself appear older.  
  
“Do you accept walk-ins?”  
  
“Depends on what you’re looking for.”  
  
She pointed over to William, “I want the same thing as him.”  
  
The man squinted at her, “How old are you exactly?”  
  
William had been listening in and helped his sister out by lying, “Don’t worry! We’re twins. Check the age on my id.”  
  
A generous payment and Christina was sat in the chair a few minutes later. She choose to get it on her upper abdomen, the horns spreading out onto her rib cage. Her father was less likely to see it and it was closer to her heart. She clenched her teeth as the needle ran over her rib cage, but made no other move of discomfort. The tattoo was only a reminder of everything her mother instilled in her. Strength.

* * *

William went a bit wild after graduation. He traveled to popular party spots and settled in Thailand for a few months.He had drunk dialed her more than a few times.Sometimes it was silly drunk talk, other times it was background noise of a party he was attending.  
  
One night at dinner, Christina asked her father, “Have you spoken with William recently?”   
  
“No, I haven’t,” Samuel replied, sipping his glass of wine.  
  
“Aren’t you worried?”  
  
Samuel sighed and put down his knife and fork, “William is going through a rite of passage like every young man should. I have no issue with him getting this out of his system now, so he has no regrets when he comes home and helps me with the company.”  
  
“And if I wanted to go through a similar rite of passage after I finish college?”  
  
“Don’t be so ridiculous! Such a silly thing for a young lady to say. What exactly could a woman get up to? Become some man’s side piece. Is that what you want, Christina?”  
  
She shook her head. He grumbled and left her at the table.

* * *

Christina had grown up during her brother’s time away. There were far too many similarities of her mother staring back at her in the mirror now as she grew into her looks. William returned home as their father had anticipated. His new girlfriend was more forward and made no effort to hide her looks as she eyed Christina the first time they met.  
  
It was the first time Christina had heard the descriptions for different sexual terms. She was also the first girl that Christina had ever kissed. She had taken a few bottles from their father’s bar and brought Christina to sit by the pool to drink. With her feet in the water, a fuzzy feeling in her head, she hadn’t noticed William’s girlfriend shift closer until she faced her to answer a question. Lips were pressed against hers.  
  
The woman had pulled back a few seconds later and laughed. It had awoken something in Christina. A part of her that was always grey was suddenly full of color. She now knew why. When the woman grabbed the back of her neck to pull her in for another kiss, she didn’t fight it. She didn’t particularly like the woman. She was loud, obnoxious and too full of herself. She was perfect to test on as she walked the line of self-discovery.  
  
Smooth skin beneath her fingers, soft lips against her own, and breasts pressing against her own as the woman pushed against her. It was heaven, but it was too much and too soon. She suddenly realized who was on top of her. William’s girlfriend. She pushed the woman off of her with a hard shove, throwing the woman into the pool and soaking herself in the process.  
  
The woman stood up in the pool and shouted, “What the fuck?”  
  
She moved away from the pool and walked backwards to the door until she collided with something. She turned around, thinking it was the door that was closed. She was wrong. Angry eyes glared down at her and shifted to the woman in the pool.   
  
“William, I'm sorry. It’s not what it looked like.”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it, Christina. Just go inside and go to bed.”  
  
She could hear their shouting as she laid in bed. Heard their footsteps making their way down the hallway and bags being thrown on the ground. It wasn’t long before those footsteps were banging down the stairs followed by more shouting.  
  
William didn’t look at her the rest of his stay.

* * *

  
After college, she was granted access to the fund her mother had set up for her and was pleasantly surprised that she was given the house in Chicago. William had thrown a fit and didn’t speak to her for weeks after it. It was during this time they found out about the Freeman side of the family. Her mother’s lawyer had read a note from their mother telling them to seek out their extended family. Samuel had left the room without anything except for a red face. One last gift from Clarissa.  
  
She traveled and went on her own rite of passage. It wasn’t as wild as William’s, but more enriching. She had explored those feelings awoken in her that night at the pool and found it wasn’t a fluke. She wanted and craved it every time.   
  
A few years later, she was in Washington, beginning to put down roots and finishing up her publishing internship when she got a call from William. Their relationship had improved slightly after Christina’s indiscretion, but he had never fully forgiven her. They spoke regularly, but it was mostly William boasting about his latest venture. Their father was proud of him.   
  
_“Dad’s moving some of the office to Chicago._ _He wants me to take the lead with it.”_  
  
“Congratulations,” Christina replied, flipping through more articles that needed to be reviewed.  
  
 _“Thanks. I have a favor to ask.”_  
  
“What is it?”   
  
_ “He needs me there straight away, and I don’t have a place set up yet. Can I stay in the house for a while?” _  
  
She wasn’t actively using the house. She passed through on visits, but it was mainly collecting dust. It would be easier to have someone living there rather than having to fly in just to check the house out.   
  
“Ok, you can live there, but I have a few conditions.”  
  
There a loud groan down the phone.

* * *

“We need to talk.”  
  
William squinted at the harsh light, “I think you’ve been watching too many thrillers. Why are you sitting in the dark?”  
  
“Waiting for you,” Christina replied.  
  
“Not now, Christina. We can have this talk in the morning,” William waved her off and moved towards the stairs.  
  
“Your bags will be outside the front door in the morning if you walk up those stairs.”  
  
William paused, faced her and huffed, “You wouldn't have the guts.”  
  
“I told you that I didn’t want him there. Why would you still invite him?”   
  
William shrugged, “I thought I was doing you a favor. You’re always looking for an opportunity to prove something to him.”

“Yes, and getting slapped in front of my employees was just the right atmosphere I’m trying to set for my company," Christina snapped.  
  
William winced, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m sorry. If I thought he was going to do that, I wouldn’t have extended an invitation to him.”  
  
“No, you’re wrong,” Christina shook her head, “You would still have invited him, because that’s what you do. That’s what you think you are.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Dad’s golden boy.”  
  
William clenched his jaw, “If you’re hell bent on keeping me up just to insult me, then throw my bags out. I’ll get them in the morning.”  
  
Christina stood up as he faced away from her, “One night to celebrate my accomplishment. That’s all I wanted, and I couldn’t even have that.”  
  
“Christina, we came to support you. Not everything is a personal attack and don’t act like I didn’t leave you in good company. I’m sure you enjoyed yourself more after I left,” William turned around, giving her a curious look she couldn’t quite place.  
  
“Where did you go? You never came back.”  
  
“I was called back into the office. There were some urgent matters that needed to be sorted. Have I answered al of your questions or can I expect to be homeless tomorrow?”  
  
Christina knew he was lying. It would be easier to keep track of his lies and what he was up to having him under the same roof. She would also be breaking the promise if she threw him out. The other sibling's welfare always came first. Even if William broke his promise, she wouldn’t let her mother down. She knew the woman would turn in her grave if she turned against her brother without giving him one last chance.  
  
“Your clothes will still be in the wardrobe in the morning, but if you ever pull a stunt like that again,” she moved closer to him until they were eye to eye, “We will be done and I will hand that detective the information on all of your dirty dealings.”   
  
She shoved past him and went to her own bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not keeping on track with the updates. Most of my assignments are finished so this story might be getting finished this week.
> 
> Thanks for the support and as always, Happy reading :)

Expensive champagne will do the same damage as a cheaper alternative, Ruby found as she bolted for the bathroom the next morning. She leaned her head against the bowl after heaving up the previous night’s alcohol. After getting her strength back, she stumbled on weak legs to the sink to wash up. She pulled open the mirrored cabinet and grabbed the painkillers. As she shut the mirror closed, she finally saw how much damage she had done. The reflection staring back at her wasn’t one she had seen in a long time. She was in her early twenties the last time she looked this bad.  
  
She popped two tablets into her mouth and swallowed them back with water from the tap. She was going to rest for the day. No work, no responsibilities, no drama. A day for laying on the couch and keeping the nausea at bay. It was taking a long time for the tablets to kick in. She almost couldn’t tell the difference from the pounding in her head to the pounding on her door. Except, the pounding at the door was accompanied by her sister’s very loud voice.  
  
“What do you want?” Ruby moaned in pain, opening the door.  
  
Her body was in incredible pain without having to add more suffering that her sister usually brought with her.  
  
“Good morning to you, too,” Leti replied.  
  
The alcohol hadn’t affected her as much. Leti had spent most of the night searching how much each item cost in the party bags instead of guzzling the alcohol like her sister. Ruby had drunk to ease the stress of William’s disappearance and having Christina sitting next to her the entire night. The woman had shared her car, driven by a chauffeur, to take Ruby home before it dropped Christina at the mansion.  
  
“I’m really not in the mood for visitors right now, Leti,” Ruby sighed. Her words fell on deaf ears as Leti headed toward the bedroom, “Where are you going?”  
  
“Getting you some clothes.”  
  
“For what? I’m not going out.”  
  
“We’re going to church,” Leti replied, peeking her head around the door frame.  
  
Ruby crossed her arms, “Firstly, I’m not leaving this apartment today and secondly, when do you go to church?”  
  
Ruby wasn’t averse to going to church. She attended a few services here and there, even sang a few hymns a couple of times, but sitting in a seat for a few hours while trying not to vomit was not her ideal Sunday.  
  
“Yes, you are, and you’re going to thank me,” Leti rifled through her clothes and pulled out a brown skirt and white and brown stripe top to match it, “That magazine I shot those pictures for, they’ve started doing features to spotlight up-and-coming artists. I put in a word for you with the journalist who does it after I shot a couple of photos of the singers at that festival. There was a cancellation and they need someone to fill the spot before it goes to print this week.”  
  
“And they’re going to be at the church?”  
  
“No,” Leti pushed the clothes into her arms, “We’re going to church first before you meet with her.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You need some cleansing so we’re going to pray away some of that bad energy from that white devil,” Leti flicked her hand in her direction. After William’s disappearance on her sister last night, she was no longer making the effort to hide her dislike for him.  
  
“Leti!”

* * *

Ruby wasn’t dragged there kicking and screaming, but she was brought there begrudgingly and made sure to let Leti know how unhappy she was.  
  
Ruby greeted a few old neighbors outside of the church with a wave. She left Leti outside with them to catch up as she headed inside. If she wasn’t so preoccupied with the pain in her head, she would've noticed the whispering as she headed towards their pew. As she got closer, she noticed someone was sitting at the edge of their bench. Someone who was immaculately dressed and had long blonde hair. Someone who beamed a smile her way as she shuffled into the seat beside her.  
  
“Good morning, Ruby,” Christina whispered, leaning closer as to not disturb the people sitting near them.  
  
Ruby hid the shiver she felt as hot breath ghosted across her neck, “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Tic invited me,” Christina shrugged, she sent a wave his way as he and Leti took their seats next to them.  
  
“Didn’t take you for the church going sort,” Ruby remarked.  
  
Christina flicked through the service pamphlet, “I believe we’re all parables. Perhaps being here might help me to make sense of mine.”  
  
“Not feeling uncomfortable?”  
  
“If I stopped going to places I felt uncomfortable, I wouldn't have made it in the business I’m in,” Christina said. She was unbothered by the stares, but Ruby was more curious as to the reception the woman was being received with.  
  
Ruby glanced around the room and noticed some curious glances at the white woman sitting in the seat without a care in the world. Others hid their curiosity better while the older generation made no effort as they whispered in their direction. She caught Tic’s eye as she turned back around and sent a glare his way. He smirked back in return.  
  
As the pastor and assistants began setting up, she leaned back in her seat, the hard wood digging into her back and sighed as she couldn’t get comfortable. It was her penance for the previous night.  
  
“Rough night?” Christina asked.  
  
“Don’t start,” Ruby warned, “Acting as if butter wouldn’t melt despite being the cause of my suffering.”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re referring to,” Christina stared back innocently.  
  
“Sure, like half of this isn’t your fault. Making sure the waiter kept refiling my glass,” Ruby turned her face to scowl at her, but hadn’t realized how close Christina was sitting. Her face was inches away as she listened intently to the woman. Ruby cleared her throat and faced the altar, “It’s William's fault too. Have you talked to him?”  
  
Christina sighed and sat back in the seat, “I have spoken with him, yes. He mentioned something about having to leave the party for work related issues. I wasn’t privy for details.”  
  
William had sent her an apology text when she was getting dressed for church. Saying he had to drive his father home and help out with some things at the house. She didn’t bother responding. Samuel had left after William went missing. If he didn’t feel like she deserved the truth, he didn’t deserve a reply.  
  
“He told me that he was with your father,” Ruby shook her head as Christina shot her a disbelieving look. The woman had mapped out the party’s timeline and discovered the same lie that Ruby did, “Anyway, how are you not in the same state as me? My glass wasn’t the only one getting refilled.”  
  
“Years of those gatherings have given me a slightly higher tolerance for champagne. I don’t envy your pain, but I am surprised you are willingly here in spite of your suffering. You must be devoted to these services,” Christina commented, leaving the statement open for Ruby to add to. Even in church when they were supposed to be quiet, she didn’t want the conversation with the woman to end.  
  
“I had no intention of doing anything other than sleeping this off, but Leti set up an interview with a magazine she freelanced with to try and get me featured as a new artist.”  
  
Ruby had spoken like it wasn’t a major accomplishment. She had been trying for years to book different slots, but it was only smaller bars that booked her. This feature could open many doors for her, but she wasn’t getting her hopes up.  
  
“Congratulations,” Christina beamed, placing a hand on her shoulder, “This is going to be a huge opportunity for you. A voice like yours deserves to be showcased.”  
  
“Thanks,” Ruby replied, not moving away from the woman’s touch.  
  
“May I ask, why the need to go to church first? Sitting here suffering before your interview, you’re going to be exhausted.”  
  
Her anger towards William’s behavior and being too tired to rephrase her thoughts, she said, “Leti thinks I need to be cleansed of your brother so I don’t drag ‘devil energy’ into the interview and mess up my chances.”  
  
Christina blinked then that smirk formed, “If you wouldn’t mind pushing in a little bit, I need to get out.”  
  
“Where are you going?” Ruby asked. It wouldn’t be well received for a new member to walk around the room as the pastor checked the mic.  
  
“To check if they have bottles of holy water. We’re going to need all the help we can get, Ruby,”  Christina said, her tone sounded serious, but Ruby could see the toying smile playing at the edge of her lips, “Are you open to the idea of being completely submerged?”  
  
“Sit your ass down,” Ruby warned, leveling her with a glare to keep her in place.  
  
Christina may have been joking, but Ruby wouldn’t put it past the woman to do it just to get a reaction.

Christina cackled in laughter at Ruby's expression. Despite the shushes around them, as well as the mutterings to show respect, Ruby rolled her eyes and quietly laughed along with the woman.

* * *

The set up for the interview was decent. A small office lined with successful magazine covers featuring a variety of artists. Ruby smiled as she caught sight of one Leti had shot at the festival. An indie artist leaning on a bridge with the sun on their back. The journalist, Amy, met her at the door and welcomed her in with coffee and a comfortable couch to relax on.  
  
“Ruby, your sister tells me that you’ve been playing some gigs for quite some time. How has that been going?”  
  
Ruby fidgeted with her fingers. She was slightly worried the interview may be cancelled if the woman thought she was too inexperienced, “I’ve played a couple here and there. Mostly some of the older, smaller clubs downtown. I preferred singing to a more intimate audience size.”  
  
The woman scribbled down in her notepad as she spoke. She looked up with expressive eyes, seeming to sense Ruby’s apprehension, “Ruby, I don’t want you to have any fears here. Be as open and honest as you would like. This feature is for up-and-coming artists. We don’t expect you to be bringing big venue names to the table. If you were, you wouldn’t be getting featured in this article. This will only add to your already generating success.”  
  
Ruby nodded, then held her head as a headache thumped harshly against her skull, “Thanks.”  
  
“No problem. Now, onto the next question. What sort of music do you gravitate towards and how is that similar or different to what you perform?”  
  
“I like music with soul. Something that can tell my story in ways my words wouldn’t do justice. I want people to feel what I feel at the moment in time. It’s not often I can perform those songs in my set. The venues usually have a list provided beforehand of what they want me to sing.”  
  
More scribbles. Ruby craned her head to get a glance of what she was writing, but couldn’t see the words.  
  
“It must be frustrating to have to sacrifice your style like that. Does the experience with the crowds make up for it?”  
  
The memory of one of the venues she had tried to suppress hit her. Bottles had been thrown at the stage followed by a guy urinating right next to her. That story wouldn’t be acceptable for this feature. She thought of her most recent performance at the bar. Despite the heavy looks she received from a certain blonde distracting her, the crowd helped to hype her up. She focused on that story to use for her answer.  
  
“Crowds have a way of taking the energy you're performing with and filling the entire room with it. If you’re asked to perform the set late in the night, it can really be the boost you need to give that set your all,” Ruby replied.  
  
“That’s great to hear. I’ve interviewed some singers who are already sick of crowds and just want the status and to reap the benefits. Are you interested in having an album or single produced in the future?”  
  
“I’ve recorded some songs I’ve written myself, but, I don’t know if I’m ready to part with that side of me yet.”  
  
Some of the songs were written and recorded after her mother had passed away. She wanted her music to open feelings within people, but she wasn’t ready to share those songs generated from raw grief.Healing was a long journey and one she often found herself walking backwards on.

“It can be difficult to part with something so close to you. Off the record, I would love to hear some of your songs if you would be willing to share.”  
  
“I’ll see what I can do,” Ruby promised.  
  
Her response set something in motion as Amy shut her notebook and crossed her legs, “ I know you were supposed to be filling in for a cancellation, but, if it’s ok with you, I would like to change your slot for next week. That way, we can get some photos taken during the week to accompany your piece. We can go ahead with printing for this week, but I would only have time to slot in a photo you provided. What do you think?”  
  
Ruby thought the woman was pulling her leg, but her serious expression never wavered as she waited for a response.  
  
“You’re serious?” Ruby asked, receiving a nod in return, “That would be amazing. Thank you.”  
  
“It’s no problem. I like you, Ruby. I can tell you're serious and having seen you in action from Leti’s recordings, you have the vocals to back it up.”  
  
“Will Leti be taking the photos?”  
  
Amy nodded, “She has been shooting many of these features for us. However, if you feel uncomfortable with that, we do have other photographers. They’re not in this department, but their work is still at a high standard.”  
  
“No, no,” Ruby assured, “Working with Leti will be great.”  
  
She had a feeling those words would come back to bite her.  
  
“Great,” Amy clapped and wrote down a few more things, “I do have a couple more questions for the feature if that’s ok? There is a separate one my editor would like me to ask. Don’t worry, this won’t end up printed.”  
  
“Ask away,” Ruby replied. The questions up until that point had been relatively straight forward.  
  
“Some photos were released to our media department this morning about a party you were spotted attending last night. Do you have any connection to the Braithwhite’s or the new publishing firm opening?”  
  
This feature had been too good to be true.  
  
“If I say yes, will the interview be cancelled?”  
  
Amy shook her head, “No, not at all. It’s just something my editor wants to know about. Between you and me, he has a bit of an obsession with the Braithwhite’s since Samuel Braithwhite first moved some offices to Chicago. He’s a bit worried, especially with this new takeover of the publishing firm.”  
  
“I doubt there will be anything to worry about there. Christina only intends on publishing books and discovering new writers,” Ruby replied without thinking.  
  
Amy’s pen scribbled across the page, “So, you’re connected to them through Christina Braithwhite?”  
  
“No, I’m dating her brother William.”  
  
The pen stilled.  
  
Amy didn’t look up for a moment, confusing Ruby, “Oh, I guess I must have looked at the pictures wrong.”  
  
“What pictures?” Ruby asked.  
  
Amy bit her lip, stood up and rounded her desk. She grabbed her laptop and took a seat next to Ruby, “I was going through them fairly quickly. I guess I got the wrong end of the stick.”  
  
A few buttons were pressed, a click and then a gallery of last night’s photos appeared on the screen. Most of the photos were taken of the guests arriving. She spotted herself and William in some of them as they got to the hotel, but as Ruby had walked ahead of him, it didn’t seem as though they arrived together. More scrolling down the page and then photos were enlarged. They showed some guests leaving and getting back into their cars.  
  
The laptop was out of Amy’s hands and in Ruby’s lap as she noticed something, or rather, someone on screen. The pictures showed Christina’s date, Dinah, standing outside smoking. There were a few snaps of her standing by herself and then, a taller, familiar body moved towards her between shots. The woman was smiling widely at William.  
  
His arm was over her shoulder as they stood next to the valet stand. Another shot of him gazing down at her. The next shot showed his car outside the hotel and William opening the door for her. He rounded the car and got in the driver’s seat in the following image.  
  
The laptop was handed back. If she had to see the images any longer it might have ended up smashed against the wall. There had to be an explanation for this, but her thoughts kept running to the obvious. She couldn’t allow herself to entertain that thought while she was still in the interview.  
  
She swallowed her anger as best as she could, plastered on a fake smile and faced Amy, “He was helping a guest get home. The poor girl couldn’t handle her alcohol.”  
  
She received a raise of an eyebrow in reply, “Ok, would you know anything about a possible altercation at the party? There were some reports concerning Samuel Braithwhite and a young woman?”  
  
“Unfortunately, it was this girl involved in the altercation. Some things were done and said that shouldn’t have been. She was slapped in response,” Ruby lied, cleanly. Regardless of her own ever confusing issues with Christina, she wouldn’t allow the woman to be thrown under the bus. However, it did soothe her ego to throw Dinah.  
  
“Are you saying Samuel Braithwhite slapped a woman at this party?” Amy’s eyes widened at the thought of the big story that could follow.  
  
“He did slap a woman,” Ruby didn’t correct her as to which one.  
  
“Ruby, this is huge. Is there anything else you could tell me?”  
  
Ruby bit her lip. Was she really willing to go up against this man?  
  
Her heart didn’t seem to be connected to her head as the words tumbled out, “It didn’t look like it was his first time doing such a thing.”

* * *

Leti and Tic drove her home after the interview. Laying down in the backseat and letting the day’s troubles wash over her. Her bed was calling, and she would answer it soon.  
  
“How did it go?” Leti asked, leaning over the dividing seats, “I got an email about taking some photos of you for next week’s issue.”  
  
“That's good. Amy is nice.”  
  
Leti picked on the sad, tired tone of her sister’s voice, “What’s wrong? Didn't go to your expectations?”  
  
Ruby thought about changing the subject. Not wanting to bring up the photos. If she spoke about them, she would hear for herself how her suspicions held some truth. Voicing them could also prove how silly she was being. William’s actions may have been the same as she told Amy. It all could be a simple misunderstanding.  
  
“She showed me some photos that the photographers took last night,” Ruby sighed.  
  
“Ok?” Leti was unsure how some shots upset her sister. She prepared responses in the case that her sister’s sadness stemmed from how she appeared in them.

“There were a few taken of William outside of the hotel with Dinah. She got into his car, and he left with her,” Ruby said.  
  
Leti and Tic shared a look and then she was slapping at his shoulder, “Drive to your cousin’s house. This motherfucker has got some explaining to do.”  
  
“Leti, stop!” Ruby warned, pulling herself upright.  
  
“Yeah, Leti,” Tic tried to concentrate on the road again, “We don’t even know what happened. You showing up there is only going to cause more harm than good.”  
  
“We know what happened,” Leti snapped, “He cheated on my sister.”  
  
Tic glanced at Ruby through the driver’s mirror as Leti had spoken. He could see the slap of her words as if they were physical. He sighed and tried to get the woman’s attention back on her sister, “Leti.”  
  
Leti understood the silent direction in his eyes. She turned in her seat again and reached for Ruby’s hand, “We’ll get all of this straightened out. Don’t worry.”  
  
“Thanks, but I’m not dealing with this today. I just want to go home.”  
  
Leti rubbed her chin in thought, “You know what I think you need? A break.”  
  
“What part of ‘I just want to go home’ was not clear?” Ruby’s agitation was reaching new limits today, shortening her fuse and patience.  
  
“Come on,” Leti drawled out, “After this feature is done and all this mess is sorted out, you should take a few days off and use those tickets.”  
  
“Are you seriously telling me that you still haven’t looked inside that party bag?” Ruby’s glare was the only response given, “There were tickets for a weekend away at that fancy hotel and spa resort near the countryside. We could all go together as a little getaway and put our names down for all of the spa services.”  
  
“I’d need to clear it with Sammy,” Ruby said, seriously considering the idea.  
  
“He won’t mind,” Leti waved away her fears, “He will probably drive you there himself once he finds out. What do you say?”  
  
“I’ll think about it.”  
  
She would have to deal with the William situation soon. Knowing she had a getaway waiting would help tackle it sooner and give her something to look forward to if it all went south.


	12. Chapter 12

Her body was directed in ways it wasn’t used to. Commands that her arms were to be leaned back on, legs crossed, then she had to move again. Her guitar was thrown over her shoulder. Don’t actually press on it when making the chord motion, but hold it similarly. Perfect. Arms need to spread slightly outwards, like a hug. There’s too much getting blocked with the guitar, it needs to go back on the stand.  
  
“Can you make up your mind!” Ruby snapped. Leti had been in full photographer mode all morning. It became annoying after the first hour and now, it was becoming increasingly aggravating.   
  
“Ruby, I want to make sure you’ll look good. Trust me, I know what I’m doing,” Leti replied, lowering the camera and scanning through the photos previously taken.  
  
“I don’t understand why you need me to do all of these different poses and clothes changes,” Ruby gestured to the stool she was sitting on in a red shimmery dress.   
  
“Having a variety of options can only be in your favor, honey,” Sammy hollered from the bar.  
  
Leti sent a thankful smile his way for the backup, “See, Sammy gets it. Now, I need you to shift the stool closer to the edge of the stage for better lighting and I’ll get a closeup of you.”  
  
They had been at this for over three hours. Ruby felt exhausted and had her work shift in the evening looming ahead. They had collaborated earlier in the week and decided on the bar as the location of the photo shoot. It was where Ruby performed her first set and where she was most comfortable.   
  
Ruby did as directed and then the shutter of shots being taken filled the air. Leti screened them and appeared happy with the results. She showed Ruby who did have to admit she looked good, but wasn’t overly happy something her sister sensed.  
  
“You not happy with these? We can try a different location in a few days if you want?”   
  
“It’s not that,” Ruby exhaled slowly.  
  
“You’re thinking about William again, aren’t you?” Leti asked, narrowing her eyes, “Why not go and confront him about it?"  
  
“It’s not that simple, Leti,” Ruby glances to the bar, not wanting Sammy to overhear. His father figure role extended into many aspects of life. There were no doubts he would be the first to show up at the mansion with a bat if her suspicions were true.  
  
“Bullshit! This isn’t you, Ruby. The old you would have already marched up there for answers. What’s really going on here?” Leti leaves the camera to swing off her neck as she plants her hands on her hips for answers.  
  
Answers Ruby is reluctant to give, “There’s nothing going on. I’m not sure if I really have it in me to care about this relationship anymore.”  
  
“No,” Leti shook her head, “I can see it in your eyes. You’re afraid of something. Is it him? Did he do something-”  
  
Ruby stood up and hopped off the stage to stop her sister’s escalating thoughts, “No, it’s nothing like that. I’m not ready for the bubble to burst.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Ruby looked away, focusing her thoughts on how best to describe her feelings, “I already had suspicions that I was one of William’s latest fixation before we got together, but he persuaded me that wasn’t true. He treated me better than any other guy did,” she ignored Leti’s huff of disbelief, “For a while at least. Having suspicions is one thing, but going there and having it confirmed that I mean so little to him, that he could hurt me that way, I’d rather not deal with it.”  
  
“You’re going to have to deal with it sooner rather than later. You’re stronger than this. So what if it’s true? We’ll key his car and then burn all of his shit,”  Leti joked, receiving a sad smile in return,  “He isn’t right for you, Ruby. I know you can feel how much you've changed just to suit him. Everything is always on his time. You’ve put up with more than enough than you ever have with another relationship. You tried. He didn’t. It’s ok to let go.”  
  
Ruby looked up at the ceiling as the stinging feeling of tears in her eyes started. She wiped them away as the droplets fell over her eyelids, “Alright. I’ll stop by as soon as we’re done here. He’s been texting me all day so I know he’s at home. I don’t have to be back here until this evening anyway,” Ruby prepared herself for the drama that was coming. She needed something else to fixate on, “Did you book us into the hotel?”  
  
Leti nodded, “Yeah, those dates were available. There’s something I should tell you.”  
  
Ruby quirked a brow as Leti refused to meet her gaze, “What?”  
  
“You can’t blame me for this. It’s Tic’s fault,”  Ruby tapped her foot impatiently as she waited on her answer,  “Tic let it slip about the weekend away when he was talking to Christina at work. Apparently, they’re both due for a break after working there for five minutes. She’s coming too."  
  
“Leti!”  
  
“I know, ok. There’s nothing I could do. I tried to change the dates, but considering the days you work, they’re the only dates available for the next three months.”  
  
Ruby almost bit her fist in frustration, “Do you realize how awkward this will be considering all the shit I have going on with her brother?”   
  
_‘And with her,’_ Ruby thought.  
  
“There’s nothing I can do, Ruby,” Leti sympathized.  
  
Fucking Tic and his big mouth.  
  


  
She was hit with a feeling of Déjà vu as she stood outside of the mansion. In spite of the earlier conversation, she faltered from knocking at the door. William was inside. His car was in the driveway. It should be easy to simply knock on the door and speak with him. Instead, it was proving to be one of the most difficult things she had ever done.   
  
Once that door opened, she was going to be hit with another failure in her life. It was unavoidable, but she was intent on prolonging the moment before that feeling would latch onto her.  
  
A silver car drove up and parked in the driveway. Ruby snapped her head as the driver’s door opened and heels ground into the path.  
  
She watched as the hardened face of Christina emerged from the car, then softened as it spotted her.  
  
“Ruby,” Christina greeted, moving closer to her.  
  
She couldn’t do this now. Not with Christina here.  
  
“What are you doing here? Don’t you have work?”  
  
Christina looked taken back, but hid her disappointment well, “I forgot a physical script that I need for this afternoon. I would usually kick myself for doing such a thing, but it seems I’ve arrived right on time for the exorcism. Unfortunately, I never did get those bottles of holy water.”  
  
“Stop,” Ruby sighed, not in the mood to go back and forth with the woman.  
  
Christina picked up on her energy and knew something was troubling the woman, “You seem upset, what’s wrong?”  
  
Ruby bit her lip as the urge to tell Christina everything was suddenly too strong. She debated telling her about the photos. She should clear the air with William about them first, but she felt the need for Christina to know. She was one of the other parties affected in this. Dinah had been her date.  
  
“You remember that interview I was telling you about,” Ruby began.  
  
“Yes, did everything go ok?” Christina’s confused gaze searched her own painful one for answers.  
  
“It did,” Ruby nodded, “But, she showed me some photos.”  
  
“What sort of photos?”  
  
Showing was easier than telling. Ruby had Amy send her the photos under the guise of using them for good publicity for the Braithwhite’s. She was going to use them to interrogate William. A picture spoke a thousand words. His lies wouldn’t be able to wiggle himself out of this mess when there was proof.  
  
She handed it over to Christina who studied Ruby then glanced down at the phone. Ruby watched as the woman’s expression turned from confused to furious with every scroll of her finger.  
  
Christina tapped the phone between her fingers and then handed it back to Ruby, “Thank you for showing me. Now, how about we head inside and get this straightened out?”  
  
Christina could sense Ruby’s apprehension of going into the house. She silently pleaded with the woman to trust her, that she had Ruby’s back.   
  
She wouldn’t move until she got the ok from Ruby. When she finally got it, in the form of a reluctant head nod, the key was in the door and turning. The house was eerily silent as they stepped inside. There was no sign of William downstairs.   
  
Christina spotted an article of clothing on the stairs.   
  
“Take a seat. I’ll see if he’s upstairs,” Christina commented, moving towards the stairs and picking up the clothing before Ruby saw it, on her way up.  
  
A woman’s blouse with a familiar name tag pinned to it.  
  
She pressed her ear against William’s door. Squeals of laughter wafted through the thin frame. Grabbing the handle and turning it slowly, she tried to prepare herself for the sight she was about to see.  
  
Downstairs, Ruby took deep breaths as she waited for Christina to return with William. She was reluctant to have this conversation in front of the woman, but it may help to have someone in her corner. Leti would be annoyed once she found out she wasn’t the one there for it. She could practically hear her sister’s irritated words.  
  
She was broken from her thoughts as there was a loud, feminine scream upstairs followed by shouting. Screw sitting on the couch. She took the stairs two steps at a time. She met Christina’s annoyed expression at the top, standing outside the open door.  
  
“Ruby,” Christina tried to warn her, but she ignored it and peered into the room.  
  
William laying in bed, his lower torso covered with a small piece of the duvet. The other body next to him, covered herself up with the rest of the duvet. She held it close to her face as if to hide herself from the sight of the two women. It hadn’t as Christina sent daggers in both her and William’s direction.  
  
“Ruby,” William moved to get out of the bed and wrap the duvet around him, but Dinah didn’t let go, “Ruby, I’m sorry.”  
  
Ruby took a shaky breath. Having her suspicions confirmed in this way broke her heart. It had only proved her earlier assumption to Leti. Not only did he not care about her, but he was willing to use his free time to cheat on her and text her while doing so.  
  
“This is how you treat me after everything? All of the support and love I gave you. Did I ever mean anything to you or was I just something to cross off your list?” she wiped away a lone tear. He didn’t deserve to see her cry.  
  
“Ruby, of course I care about you. This was only a slip up. She means nothing,” William replied.  
  
Dinah looked like she was going to interject, but Christina kept her silent with a daring look. She gulped and kept her mouth shut.  
  
“I don’t ever want to see or hear from you again,” Ruby demanded, then shifted her gaze to Dinah, “I hope that minute was worth it. I bet you wish you knew ahead of time so you could have faked it better. Keep him. You two deserve each other.”  
  
Christina moved to the side to let her pass as she left the room. Her sad gaze followed the woman’s retreating figure as it disappeared down the stairs. The front door was slammed so hard, vibrations could be felt under the floorboards she was standing on.  
  
“You heard what Ruby said, you can have him now,” Christina spat venomously at the two, “Pack up his things and then the two of you can get the fuck out of my house.”

* * *

Ruby threw herself into work at the bar. Sammy was worried to the point of almost phoning Leti to come in and check on her. Ruby had stopped him and explained what had happened. She didn’t want many people knowing. She felt people would judge her, that didn’t provide enough to the relationship. That and hearing the words every time was painful.

She was cheated on. William cheated with another woman. Even though she knew otherwise, a part of her wondered if it was because she wasn't good enough.

He had ignored her wishes, texting and calling numerous times throughout the days that followed. She blocked his phone number and on all other forms he tried to use to communicate with her. She had to change her streaming password as he had logged in and changed the account names to ‘I’m sorry, Ruby’ and ‘Please talk to me.’  
  
She kept her focus on the weekend away. She was going to pamper herself with every service the spa had to offer and then indulge in the vast selection of wines and special food courses the hotel had to offer. No one would spoil her getaway. Not William, not Dinah and not Christina. She had Leti plan the spa services, so she wouldn't bump into Christina. She planned on eating alone in the bedroom, not wanting to be around Tic and Leti in their puppy love stage.  
  
The one saving grace of the week came in the form of the release of her interview. Almost all of the questions she was asked and responses given were written verbatim. They had chosen three photos. The main one was of Ruby on stage, sat down on the stool with the guitar in her hands as the lights overhead haloed around her. All of those hours spent with Leti shooting them were worth it, not that she would tell her sister that. She had sent her gratitude for the beautiful photos she shot.  
  
Amy had kept her promise, and her words on Samuel were kept out of the feature. They did, however, make it to the front page. It was a split page showing William and Dinah leaving early. A photographer must have caught Samuel at the right angle as he left as the photo they chose showed a very aggressive looking Samuel Braithwhite. It was accompanied with a headline of physical assault on a young woman by Samuel. Details provided by an insider from the party   
  
Ruby was getting ready for work one morning when her phone buzzed with a message. From Christina. Her fingers hovered over the open button, wondering why she was reaching out. Curiosity eventually got the better of her.  
  
 **_I read your interview. You certainly do sing with soul no matter the song choice._ **  
  
She sent back a simple ‘Thanks’ hoping that would be the end of it. It was only a few moments later her phone buzzed again.  
  
 _**I wanted to check in and see how you are after everything that happened.** _  
  
This bitch. Ruby had to give it to Christina, she was nothing if not determined.   
  
The devil on her shoulder nagged at her. Reminding her that Christina also suffered in this mess. She tapped her phone in frustration. If Christina was touching on that subject, she wasn’t going to do it over text.  
  
She pressed the dial button and a few moments after a soft voice rasped in her ear, _“Hello?_ "   
  
She froze, suddenly unsure of how this conversation was supposed to go, “Everything is ok. How are you handling this mess?”  
  
 _“Like a hundred and eighty pounds has been lifted off my shoulders.”_  
  
“Is that including the other woman involved in this?” Ruby tried to joke, shuffling around the room to keep busy.  
  
Christina sighed down the other line, _“I am truly sorry for everything that transpired, Ruby._ "   
  
“It’s not your fault or did you know your brother would sleep with the woman you had an interest in?”  
  
 _“ Wouldn’t be the first time,”_ the reply was slightly muffled like Christina had moved away from the phone, but Ruby heard it.  
  
“What?”  
  
 _“Nothing.”_  
  
“I hear you’re coming on this getaway with us,” Ruby commented.  
  
 _“You_ _heard correctly,”_ Christina hummed, _“But, if my_ _presence is going to further upset you , I can reschedule.”_   
  
“No,” Ruby responded quicker than she would have liked, “I suppose after everything that’s happened, you deserve a breakaway too.”   
  
Ruby could practically see the smirk on the woman’s face when she said, _“Thank_ _you for your thoughtful consideration of me._ _Are you ok with getting there? I can collect you on my way.”_  
  
“That’s ok,” Ruby assured. The idea of sitting in a car with Christina for three hours was a mixed bag of emotions too soon to open, “I’m going to go with Tic and Leti.”  
  
 _“Well, if you change your mind, you have my number.”_  
  
“I do. I guess I’ll see you this weekend then.”  
  
 _“See you then. Oh, and Ruby?”_ Christina asked.

"Yes?"

_"William's an idiot."_

“Goodbye, Christina.”  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be split into 2 parts. I should have the next chapter up soon. Thank you guys for all your patience. I will do my best to make it worth it.

Puffs of tired breathing filled the air as Tic threw bags into the trunk of the car. Leti had decided that two filled suitcases would be enough for the weekend away. Tic and Ruby attempted to bargain with her, but it led to a standoff outside of the apartment. Knowing how deep Leti’s stubbornness went, they conceded and heavy bags were hoisted up and lifted for her. Ruby had gone significantly lighter with only one suitcase, and Tic had shoved everything he needed into a gym bag.  
  
The impact of their earlier disagreements didn’t disturb the atmosphere of the trip. Songs and jokes were acted out the entire drive there. Ruby allowed herself to forget the troubles that plagued her the last few days. William was far from mind and there he would stay while she unwound.   
  
Time passed relatively quickly and before they knew it, the car was pulling up outside of the hotel. Tic parked in the reserved spots. The tickets had given them all-inclusive access which they were grateful for as the hotel expanded across a vast amount of land. The walk from the normal parking lot would have taken them five minutes to reach the front doors. There was enough space between the cars to open their doors fully without fearing they would hit the car next to them. It also gave Ruby a clear view of the car right next to them.  
  
Christina was already there.  
  
The sight of the older silver car filled Ruby with a buzzing feeling she couldn’t quite place. Flightiness? Giddiness? Excitement? She pushed it aside and used the adrenaline from it to get her bag and head inside.   
  
If they thought the sight outside was spectacular, it was nothing in comparison to the inside. High ceilings with clear glass chandeliers hanging down, expensive artwork covering the walls.  There was a restaurant off to the side. The scents wafting out from the room made their mouth’s water. A roaring fire circled heat throughout the lobby that was full of tables and comfortable chairs.  
  
There were move corridors leading to the gym, spa area and smaller rooms filled with couches for guests to talk and relax. Ruby was eager to get checked in and ready herself for the spa treatments. Her plan for the trip was only to venture to the spa and back to the hotel room. The hotel employees checked them in with polite and over niceties. The kind of treatment that was reserved for the wealthy.  
  
A concierge offered to carry their bags. Tic immediately accepted. He threw Leti’s bags onto the luggage carrier. Ruby was fine with wheeling her own to the room.   
  
“We’ll meet back up here in an hour. I booked us in for facials first,” Leti said, following after the employee.  
  
Ruby agreed by waving her off and then walked down a different hallway.  
  
The hallway was long, but the space between each door told her the rooms were big in size. Despite realizing that, she was still shocked as she reached her own room and opened the door. She wanted to move in. It was split into three areas. There was a living room, a large bedroom off to the side with an en suite bathroom and a miniature kitchen area.   
  
There was a large gift basket standing proudly on the table. Filled with treats, hygiene products and apparel from the hotel, wishing her a relaxing stay.   
  
The bed was next. She gave in to the childish voice in her head as she jumped backwards onto it. Moving her arms and legs in the motion as if she was making a snow angel. Incredible softness and the scent of lavender surrounded her. The temptation was strong to forget about the spa and give in to the nap that was making her eyes heavy.  
  
Leti could call her when they were supposed to meet up.  
  


* * *

  
“I don’t understand why they can’t swap out one of our treatments for the facials. It’s less time than the rest of the stuff we have planned,” Leti complained.  
  
“It’s fine. We have too many appointments as it is,” Ruby sighed. She bit her lips to hold back a moan as fingers kneaded a knot out of her back.  
  
Ruby’s small nap and turned into a two hour sleep. Leti said the same thing happened to her and Tic. Something Ruby doubted, but she wasn’t going to call her sister out on it in case she had to hear details. Leti never learned boundaries when it came to that topic. It had led to them missing their first appointment, but they had made it in time for their massages.  
  
“And you need every single one of them,” Leti replied, her words slightly muffled as she spoke into the headrest.  
  
Ruby reached over the small space between them and slapped her on the arm.  
  
“Don’t start! I’m not letting my mind go there. This weekend is for me,” Ruby said.  
  
“Don’t hold this in, or you’ll drive yourself crazy. It was a shitty thing to have happen never mind see.”  
  
“And this is you not talking about it?” Ruby asked. She had reminded Leti several times before they got to the hotel that she wasn’t discussing what happened with William.   
  
As usual, her sister ignored her and chose to plow ahead with what she thought would help. Ruby’s feelings be damned.  
Leti lifted her head from the hole and faced her sister, “All I’m saying is, it wouldn’t hurt to talk about it.”  
  
“And what do you want me to say? That I thought I finally met one of the ‘good’ guys? That I thought I found someone who was going to treat me like I was one of the most important parts of their life?” Ruby’s voice cracked with emotion as she spoke.  
  
Leti sighed as she heard the sadness. She tried to offer a sympathizing, “Ruby-”  
  
“You know what annoys me most about all of this? How stupid I was to allow myself to forget that someone like that would see something in me worth wanting. It was silly to lose myself in that relationship that would end badly,” Ruby sat up, the masseur’s hands moved away and handed her a towel and a robe .   
  
“You don’t seriously think that, do you?” Leti said, moving to sit up also and follow the woman.  
  
“I’m going to the steam room. Stay here and finish up your massage. I want to be alone for awhile.”  
  
She headed out of the massage room and walked the small distance to the waiting room for the sauna. She hung her robe on the hook, grabbed another towel and opened the door only to be hit in the face with hot, wet air.  
  
She shut the door and then moved slowly through the steam. She could make out different colored shapes and possibly another person sitting on the back row of what she presumed was the seating area. Her eyes began to sting as she moved through the steam so she shut them and used her best judgement to walk towards the bench. She mentally cursed as the length of the room seemed to go on forever and then physically cursed as her toe stubbed into the edge of a wooden bench seat.   
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“My apologies,” a familiar voice spoke, “I may have gotten a bit overindulgent with the heat levels. I’ll turn it down.”  
  
“Christina?” Ruby asked, putting the other towel under her and taking a seat on the bench.  
  
Instead of confirming, Christina asked her own question, “How are you enjoying the facilities?”  
  
Ruby shrugged, not that the woman could see. Ruby squinted through the steam and saw the shape of Christina stretched out on the bench almost above her.   
  
“The massage could have been more relaxing, if Leti didn’t book us both in together. What about you? Where have you been hiding out?”

The shape moved and the outline of Christina shifting to lean on her arm could be made out, “Checked out the restaurant, answered some calls for work and then spent the next hour trying to get the staff to fit me for some spa treatment. Apparently, some very demanding women have booked up most of the slots for this weekend. This was the only thing left available.”  
  
Ruby smirked at the amusing tone of the woman’s voice, “Maybe, you should have booked ahead.”  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
Sweat gathered on her skin. She wiped it away as the droplets threatened to fall. An awkwardness, on Ruby’s part, slowly developed. Embarrassment from the day they had caught William cheating was affecting the moment. Ruby found it difficult to look at the woman. Apart from the steam, she worried she would see some resemblance of pity or something that concerned her more, a bit of amusement, if she gazed at that immodest face.  
  
Ruby had no problem in voicing her complaints or the wants needing to be met, but the private part of her took issue with Christina being there that day. She hoped the woman would understand. Christina was incredibly, if not painfully, private herself. To have to witness something so heartbreaking, in the presence of an outsider, it didn’t allow her the space to react how she wanted. They were left to sort through and deal with the awkwardness.  
  
Long legs came into her vision as Christina moved down the bench and took a seat next to her. It was easier to make her out now the heat was turned down.  
  
“If my being here is going to upset you, I will do my best to keep out of your way during the weekend,” Christina said.  
  
Ruby shook her head. It wouldn’t be fair to ask that of the woman. It was Christina’s gateway too. Having to be on edge to make sure she avoided Ruby, would surely be exhausting, “No, I’ll get over it. Kind of have to really. Can’t have you jumping into a passing laundry cart if we bump into each other in the hallway.”   
  
“And there I was thinking you would have gone for the more obvious of hiding behind a potted tree. There’s plenty of them in the hallways,” Christina joked.  
  
Being this close, she could see there was no pity or amusement in Christina’s expression. There was a pang of worry in her eyes and a bit of anxiety that was exuded in the form of a rubbed wrist. She found herself staring longer than necessary at long fingers, shifting and trailing across the skin of the woman’s wrist.   
  
Ruby stilled the movement by interrupting, “I would appreciate it if you told your brother that I meant what I said. I don’t want him contacting me so he better quit it with all these attempts. It’s not cute.”  
  
“I can’t do that.”  
  
“And why the hell not?” Ruby snapped.  
  
“I have no way of contacting him,” Christina replied. Clarifying Ruby’s confusion with, “I threw him out the same day we caught him.”  
  
Ruby wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it wasn’t that. She didn’t think Christina would have it in her to remove her brother from the house. Christina seemed to find the floor oddly fascinating, choosing to look there instead of at Ruby. She wanted to ask the woman her reasons. Was it for William’s betrayal? Was it because he had Dinah?  
  
Christina hadn’t denied her answers up until now. She didn’t think she would deny her this one either, “Why did you do that?”  
  
“It was a long time coming. What he did to you,” Christina sighed, “I couldn’t allow that to go unpunished, so I told him to go.”  
  
She did it for her.   
  
That, as a possible reason, hadn’t even crossed Ruby’s mind. Christina put her before her brother. She knew the woman liked her. Knew it in the way her eyes softened and her tone shifted and took on a more gentle husk. She knew it in the way Christina treated her differently to those around her. That fiercely protected wall, that made up Christina, had a hidden gate. It was being shown to her hesitantly, but she was being entrusted with it.  
  
“Christina, I-”  
  
“Fuck, it’s hot in here,” Leti said, stepping inside and shutting the door.  
  
“It’s a steam room, Letitia,” Christina said, bluntly. Ruby sensed the agitation in her voice.  
  
“I know, I just wasn’t expecting that wave of heat when the door opened,” Leti replied.  
  
Ruby mashed her lips together as Christina tutted. She was no longer alone in the annoyance she felt for sister’s constant interruptions.  
  
“I told you not to bother me,” Ruby said, stopping Christina from giving a snarky reply.  
  
“I was talking to Tic. He’s setting up the reservations in the restaurant. I just wanted to check if you still plan on eating alone in your room like some sad-”  
  
“Why don’t you want to eat in the restaurant?” Christina interrupted Leti’s insult and cut off her question to ask her own, “If it’s any issue of sitting near others, I can put in a word and ask them for a more secluded area.”  
  
“It’s not that. I wanted alone time. To go from the spa to bed and repeat for the few days to unwind while we’re here.”  
  
Leti glanced between the two. Catching the way Christina’s eyes flickered across Ruby’s face at the mention of a possible issue and then searched it after an answer was given to make sure it was truthful. She didn’t think Christina would accept half-truths or lies without voicing a complaint.   
  
The woman accepted Ruby’s answer with a simple nod, “I understand. I will miss your presence at dinner, but your personal time should come first.”  
  
“My presence?” Ruby asked, confused, “Are you all eating together?”  
  
If Leti’s surprised face was anything to go by, it was her first time hearing of it.   
  
Christina confirmed it, “Yes, Tic asked me to dinner, and I agreed.”  
  
Ruby glanced at Leti, the woman silently fuming, and tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably. Leti had come to accept that her sister would not be joining them that evening and allowed herself to believe it would lead to a romantic dinner for herself and Tic. Christina joining them was only going to put a damper on those plans. Ruby’s smile infuriated her further into hatching a plan to rid them of Christina for the night.  
  
“I should leave,” Christina stood, pressing her towel tighter to herself, “I’ve spent an unhealthy amount of time in here.”  
  
Ruby and Leti said nothing as she left. Leti waited for the door to close before half turning towards it.  
  
“I’m going to go. Give you some more alone time,” Leti said. Ruby nodded in agreement of her plan and leaned back on the bench, having the room to herself.  
  
Leti found Christina in the waiting area putting on her robe. She tightened the belt as Leti approached her.  
  
“Christina,” Leti announced, getting the woman’s attention, “I was hoping I could ask you for a favor.”  
  
“What sort of favor?” Christina asked, staring at her suspiciously.  
  
“I’m worried about Ruby. Locking herself up in her room, it’s not healthy. She needs to be around people,” Leti gestured to the door that her sister was behind. Christina took a quick glance at it too. They could make out Ruby’s form in the glass circular window.  
  
“Ruby has made her decision and those wishes should be respected especially by her sister,” Christina said, sounding more serious than Leti was expecting. This must be Christina in business mode.  
  
“Look, she’s going through it right now even if she won’t say it. You’re one of the other people affected in this situation.”  
  
“What are you trying to say, Leti?” Christina asked, losing her patience.  
  
“You were cheated on too,” she backtracked as Christina’s eyes narrowed, “She would be more open to talking with you about this than me. If you show up with some wine, I doubt she will turn you away.”  
  
The thought of Ruby sitting alone upset over William did tug away at heart. It did more than tug. She wanted to fix it. She hated the idea of Ruby crying over her brother. He wasn’t worth her tears. If only she could get that through to the woman. Leti may have had a point.  
  
“Ok, I’ll stop by her room after dinner.”  
  
Leti stood in front of her, blocking her from moving, “I think this discussion is best to happen over dinner. She’s more likely to relax and say what’s on her mind.”  
  
Christina wasn’t a fool. She knew Leti’s game. Normally, she would turn the table, but this time, she wanted to play the game. She wasn’t opposed to being a pawn in a game if it meant the next move was towards Ruby.  
  
“That is true,” Christina pretended to agree, “I would just hate to cancel on you and Tic last minute.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. You’d be doing me a favor,” Leti smiled, then frowned, “By taking care of Ruby, I mean.”  
  
“Well, if you don’t mind then-”  
  
Christina didn’t get a chance to finish as Leti ran off, shouting a goodbye over her shoulder. Her patience for the woman was only a courtesy to her sister, but she still found it slipping more and more.   
  
She spared one last glance through the window, before heading back to her room and ordering some items to be delivered that evening.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2
> 
> Putting in the usual warning. There is some nsfw ahead.
> 
> Happy reading!

Dinner lay freshly prepared on the table. It was piping hot after coming straight from the hotel restaurant. She left it alone for a moment to cool down. To avoid interruptions, her phone was put away in the bedroom. Sweatpants and a t-shirt were thrown on for comfort.Relaxation being the only goal in mind tonight with strides were being made towards it.  
  
A tv show provided some form of distraction as voices softly flowed from the television. The lights were turned down low casting shadows around the room. Everything on her checklist was mentally ticked. She allows herself to get comfortable on the couch first before pulling the table to her. The knife and fork are ready in hand. Her stomach gurgles as she inhales the scent of the food.  
  
Her fork grazes the food when there’s a knock at the door. It clatters onto the plate followed by a string of curses.  
  
“I swear to God, Leti,” Ruby mutters to herself. Pulling herself up and striding towards the door.  
  
She opened it only a small distance first, Leti had a habit of bargaining in, then fully as she took in the sight of the visitor on the other side.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Ruby asked, her eyes flickered from the bucket of ice, holding a bottle of wine with two glasses caught between her fingers, to the woman in the black and white dress.   
  
“I made a mistake and bought a bottle of wine too large to finish alone. I was hoping you might be able to assist me,” Christina said, holding up the bucket as a peace offering.  
  
“I was just about to sit down to eat, so,” Ruby replied, but Christina stood there not taking the hint, “Aren’t you supposed to be eating with Leti and Tic?”   
  
“I was, but then I was given the impression that I would be third wheeling it,” Christina shrugged, not caring that Leti disinvited her.   
  
Ruby sighed knowing she was now stuck in a predicament. Normally, she would have no issue in closing the door on the woman’s face, but she felt she owed Christina for what she had done for her. The devil on her shoulder told her to get rid of the woman, that she was only a reminder of William. The angel on her other shoulder, told her to do the polite thing and invite Christina in. The devil jumped shoulders and kicked the angel away, telling her to invite Christina in and finally discover what feelings the woman was stirring within her. Wasn't it just telling her to do the complete opposite?  
  
She shut up the devil by asking, “Have you eaten?”  
  
“I have, but I could go for something different,” Christina moved her hand from behind her back to show two slices of cheesecake wrapped up on a plate.  
  
“Wine and cheesecake?” Ruby crossed her arms, “What exactly were your intentions for tonight?”  
  
“I was hoping we could talk.”  
  
“I’m not talking about William again,” Ruby stated. She was taking a page out of the man’s book and not allowing herself to live in the past.  
  
“It can be anything you want to talk about,” Christina offered.   
  
Ruby studied her for a moment. The way Christina relaxed her usually rigid posture to appear as open as possible to Ruby. A hooded gaze stared back at her, daring her to question her motives further. An honest retort was readied in case.  
  
Ruby opened the door further and stepped aside, allowing, what she knew was a mistake, into her room. She shut the door as Christina settled herself on the couch.   
  
_“Presumptuous brat,”_ Ruby thought, reclaiming her seat on the other end of the couch and grabbing her plate.  
  
Christina poured herself a glass of wine and grabbed the second glass to pour another when Ruby stopped her, “None for me.”  
  
“You’re not drinking?” Christina asked, taking a sip of the wine.  
  
“No, sickness will put you off it,” Ruby replied, blowing on the food to cool it down, not missing the way blue eyes clung to the action.  
  
“You’ve been sick?” Christina’s eyes widened comically as a thought occurred, “You don’t think you’re-”  
  
“What? No,”  Ruby debated slapping herself in the forehead or doing the same to the woman who was breathing a visible sigh of relief,  “I meant sick with the hangover from the party.”  
  
“That’s good,” Christina replied, receiving a pursed look in return, “Unless, are kids something you want?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Ruby shook her head, “Someday, maybe. Not like it’s going to happen anytime soon.”  
  
“If it means anything, I think you would make a fantastic mother,” Christina commented, swirling the wine in the glass.  
  
Ruby did her best to let the words run off her, but smiled in spite of herself, “Shut up and drink your wine, Christina.”

* * *

An hour later, they were finishing off their slices of cheesecake. Christina had only drank two glasses of wine. She felt uncomfortable drinking in Ruby's presence when the woman wasn’t joining her. She also wanted to have a clear head and not allow any alcohol inhibitions to spoil their evening together.  
  
“Have you spoken with your father since that night?” Ruby asked, placing the empty plate on the table.  
  
“No,” Christina shook her head, “He usually pops his head up, but I think he’s going to be laying low for awhile.”   
  
“Oh?” Ruby commented, acting confused.  
  
“Yes, I doubt he’s too happy about a certain article being printed accusing him of battering a woman. He’s probably meeting with his team to issue some legal action,” Christina replied, eyeing Ruby as she spoke.  
  
“It said physical assault, not battery,” Ruby grumbled.  
  
“If only I could meet that 'insider.' I could thank them and shake their hand,” Christina smirked. She quickly stored away the information that Ruby would make a terrible poker player as the woman refused to look at her.  
  
“Really? Aren’t you upset that everyone thinks he slapped Dinah or the stuff printed about him?” Ruby asked. She could understand how Christina remained unbothered due to how Samuel treated her, but didn’t truly know their family dynamic.  
  
“Better Dinah than people know it was me,” Christina muttered, not caring how cold it sounded “And he deserves it. The story will probably be redacted, but the damage will be done by then, hopefully.”  
  
“Just like that? No worry that the name you share with him being impacted?” Ruby did her best to not sound like she was judging. She wasn’t. Christina’s ties to her family were knotted beyond untangling. She wanted to see how close Christina was to cutting the string or if she already cut it.  
  
“I’ve been building my reputation in my own business. It’s taken years, but it remains unsullied and untouched from my father,” Christina sighed, years of working to break away from him taking its toll on her, “We are supposed to allow our families to commit and speak despicable things and then forgive them because of some binding to familial ties. I never believed in that blind loyalty just because of some relation to another person.”  
  
She looked at Ruby, hoping she understood the meaning within her words. Ruby gave her a small smile revealing she did and agreed with her.   
  
“You seem committed to making your relationship with Tic work,” Ruby said, trying to coax Christina back out of the shell she had reverted into after her previous statement left her feeling a bit too bare.   
  
“Tic took me as I am. Uninterrupted.”  
  
“And who is Christina, uninterrupted?” Ruby asked, giving her a daring look.  
  
Christina bit her lip, unsure of how her words would be received. She made a mistake the last time by not acting and voicing what she wanted. She didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. When there’s no option left, try.   
  
“I would say, I can be affectionate,” Christina hummed, “Approachable.”   
  
“You, approachable?” Ruby laughed.  
  
“Not people approaching me,” Christina smiled, “I mean being able to approach people like the first night I saw you singing in the bar.”  
  
“What?” Ruby asked, sitting up straight.  
  
“I thought you were magic,” Christina replied, speaking the words almost breathlessly.  
  
 _‘You sounded like magic’ William said, putting his drink down next to her. _  
  
Ruby shook her head and laughed. Christina couldn’t be saying what she thought she was saying. Could she?  
  
“You mean at the party a couple of weeks ago?” Ruby hoped she nodded.  
  
Christina shook her head, “No, it was long before that. The party before Tic was deployed. I got there late. He was gone, but I stayed and when you started singing on stage, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”  
  
 _‘Why didn’t you approach me the first night?’ Ruby asked._  
  
 _William smirked, ‘And disturb a lady in the middle of her performance, I could never.’_  
  
“Have you been drinking before you got here? It was William there that night, not you,” Ruby waved her hands , hoping to silence Christina. Unable to accept her words.  
  
Christina took a deep breath, “Ruby, it was me. William called me after I had just watched you perform and I told him about you. I tried to find you that night, but you were gone. I went back to DC. I planned on coming back, but then I found out you were with William.”  
  
“So, what? You’re saying William only came for me because you told him about me? ” Christina’s eyes told her she was close, but hadn’t hit the actual reason. Her stomach tightened as the only other explanation hit her, “This was all about hurting you, wasn’t it? And using me to do it.”  
  
She was starting to hyperventilate. She wanted to scream and cry. It was bad enough to be cheated on, but to find out she was only being used as a piece to checkmate in his fucked-up family revenge.   
  
Christina moved closer to her and grabbed her hands, encouraging her to breathe, “I’m sorry, Ruby. I should have never told him about you. I never wanted you to get hurt.”  
  
“Well, it’s too late for that now, isn’t it?” Ruby hissed.  
  
Christina stared down as she rubbed Ruby’s knuckles, “If I could go back, I would have approached you after you sang. Maybe we would have been here under entirely different circumstances.”  
  
“What makes you think I would have wanted to hear those things from you?” Ruby pulled her hands away, hating the sad look the woman shot her way, “Why me? All of this shit and I still don’t understand how you developed feelings for me and don’t lie to me. I want the fucking truth.”  
  
It was laid out now. No more tiptoeing around the subject of Christina’s feelings. It was up to the woman to explain and justify herself.  
  
“The truth is, I didn’t see you at first, I only heard your voice. It soothed the fear in me as Tic was deployed again and then I felt the emotion you sang with. You said yourself that you wanted people to feel what you feel when you sing, and I felt it, Ruby. I felt the happiness, the sadness at the shit life throws at you, and the hope we have to give ourselves or else, what is the point?” Christina replied, her voice shaky.  
  
“That's it?” Ruby said, failing in allowing the women’s words to have no effect on her.  
  
“No,” Christina shook her head, “Coming back to Chicago and getting to spend time with you, made me sure of my feelings . That day at the diner and everything after, finding out what makes you happy, what you want out of life instead of what you need, what makes you, you. It hurt me more than you’ll ever know that a woman as amazing as you, was going back to William and that he got to call you his.”  
  
Ruby’s lip began to tremble. She inhaled sharply through her nose to calm herself. It was difficult to do as blue eyes bore into her own, expressing every emotion they tried to hide since they first met. Her fears that this was just another trick were eased as Christina eased away to give her more room to breathe. It was the considerate act that slotted everything in place for her.   
  
Christina spoke through actions instead of words. Ruby just hadn’t picked up on it. Throwing William out, waiting for her to get in home safely before driving off, the money in the tip jar, it all spoke on behalf of Christina. Those weren’t the actions of someone trying to use her. She wouldn’t have even known Christina did half those things if she didn’t ask or figure them out for herself.  
  
Ruby grabbed her wrist, before she could shift back further, “You know what I think, rich girl?”  
  
“What?” Christina’s eyes never left her lips as she spoke.  
  
“That sounds like more than feelings to me.”   
  
Christina glanced up, “You think so?”  
  
Ruby hummed, “Yes.”  
  
Unable to give in and say the words, it was too soon and Ruby wouldn’t have accepted them. She smirked, “There is something I am sure of.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. You touch the lives around you more than you will ever know and I want you in my life. And, however you would have me, I want to be in yours.”  
  
Ruby gasped, the woman’s words felt like they were setting her soul on fire. The sound drew Christina’s gaze back down to her lips. She could see the want and desire in Christina’s eyes as well as the same emotions reflected back from her own gaze. She moved forward the same time as Christina. It was a messy meeting as they collided into one another.   
  
Christina’s hand settled on cupping Ruby’s cheek as her lips pressed against fuller ones over and over again. Ruby deepened it by tugging on Christina’s bottom lip. It resulted in a moan from the blonde woman which broke the haze Ruby was in. She let go and pulled away from the kiss. Christina followed her back a short distance, searching for those lips again.  
  
“We should stop,” Ruby panted.  
  
“Is that what you want?” Christina asked.  
  
Ruby sighed, softly pushing away Christina’s hand from her cheek, “It’s too much too soon.”  
  
“Ok, that’s ok. I understand. It’s getting late, I should let you get to bed,” Christina quickly pulled away and stood up. Ruby was magnetic, and she didn’t trust herself to not get drawn back in.  
  
Ruby stood up and walked her to the door. Christina had her hand on the handle when she turned her head back to Ruby, “Ruby?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“William’s an idiot.”  
  
Ruby smiled then frowned. He was an idiot. Even worse, but it was because of that idiot that she had missed out on all that time she could have had with Christina. He took that option from her, and she was allowing him to do it again by grieving over a faked relationship. She was taking back her own power and giving into what she wanted.  
  
“Christina?”  
  
The woman turned around to answer Ruby when she was suddenly pressed against the door and Ruby’s lips were pressed against hers. Ruby tilted her head and grabbed the back of Christina’s neck to deepen the kiss. Ruby could taste the wine off Christina’s tongue as it slid against her own, but it wasn't the alcohol making her feel drunk, it was the hunger in Christina’s kisses as she drank from her.  
  
Christina pulled away this time, trying to catch her breath, placing her forehead against Ruby’s, “You said-”  
  
“Do you want to stay tonight?” Ruby interrupted.  
  
Christina searched her eyes to see if she was serious, when she found the confirmation she was, she searched for the reason for Ruby's change in mind. Ruby could see what she was looking for and cupped her cheek as she gave it to her.  
  
“I want you in my life, like this.”  
  
Her words had the desired effect as Christina leaned down and captured her lips. Ruby allowed herself to be guided backwards towards the bedroom as Christina gave in to her wants. Her hands searched for the zipper of Christina’s dress. She found it and pulled it down, helping Christina to get her arms out of it without ever breaking the kiss. Her hands warmed the col skin exposed to her, racking her nails up and down the woman’s ribs.  
  
She flipped their positions when she felt the bed press against the back of her knees. She pushed Christina down, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of her blonde hair splayed out, her chest rising and falling with every breath and that tattoo standing out boldly on display. Ruby gripped her dress and helped to pull it off the rest of the way, before placing her thighs on either side of Christina. Her hands stroked down, stopping briefly to lavish attention on her chest and then traced the tattoo.  
  
“It’s beautiful on you,” Ruby muttered.  
  
“It was my mother’s symbol,” Christina replied, gazing up at her.  
  
William had never told her where it was from, only changing the subject when it was brought up.   
  
Christina took her moment of distraction to push on Ruby’s shoulders and flip them over. Ruby looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and amusement over having her spot stolen. Christina ignored it and grabbed at the hem of Ruby’s shirt to get it off. She was careful as it slipped over Ruby’s hair. There was that consideration again.  
  
Christina wasted no time planting sloppy kisses over the skin exposed to her. Ruby lost herself in the feeling. It was only when Christina was victoriously holding up her bra, did she realize where the woman’s hands had been. It was thrown to the side as her mouth lavished attention across her chest.  
  
Her fingers trailed further down, stopping at her waistband of her sweatpants. Fingertips dipped beneath the waistband, testing the reaction. Ruby did her best to shake the pants off without dislodging Christina from her chest. Christina didn’t stop from teasing the nipple between her teeth as she helped to push the pants down and then gripped the woman’s thighs. Her hand rubbed teasingly between her thighs. It frustrated Ruby to the point of reaching down and placing it where she wanted it.   
  
“Patience is a virtue,” Christina whispered across her skin.  
  
“It isn’t one of mine,” Ruby groaned back as she got what she wanted.  
  
Christina’s fingers tugged on the band of her underwear and pulled them down halfway. There was a loud groan as long fingers found her nub of pleasure and rubbed fast circles around it.  
  
“Neither is modesty, apparently,” Christina teased as more directions were given. Not wanting to miss out, she placed herself over Ruby’s thigh and grinded down.   
  
“I need you,” Ruby gripped the blonde hair into a ponytail and pulled her up to kiss her. She used the other hand to help Christina to keep a rhythm against her thigh.  
  
She gasped against the woman’s mouth as the fingers she had been staring at earlier, stretched her out deliciously. It wasn’t long before the motions brought her closer to her climax. She scratched her nails down the back of the body on top of hers as she reached that point. The hot puffs of breath against her neck told her Christina had reached her own state of euphoria and was coming back down.  
  
As soon as she got her breath back, she slid off Ruby and nestled into her side. Nuzzling into her neck and placing kisses there. She threw her arm across Ruby’s stomach. She smiled into her brown skin when Ruby interlinked their fingers together.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Christina asked, breaking the silence.  
  
“Angry.”  
  
Christina sat up, “I thought you...Did you not?”  
  
Ruby gently pushed away some of the hair stuck to Christina’s face, “It’s not that. It’s just...this decision was taken from me.”  
  
“What decision?” Christina was beginning to get worried.  
  
“It could’ve been so much different,” Ruby sighed.   
  
Christina finally understood what she was trying to say, _‘It could’ve been you._ _’_  
  
She leaned over Ruby, planting kisses across her chest and then more as she shifted further down. They had too much time stolen from them. She was going to do her best to make up for what time was lost. She didn’t stop until she made Ruby sing Christina’s name and then cried out as she was gifted with the same treatment in return.  
  
A glance at the clock revealing it was early morning finally made them rest. Fingertips trailed down Ruby’s shoulder lulling her into a calming, welcoming sleep. Her bedmate followed soon after.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> When I started writing again, I thought I had gotten better than my old works, but I feel like it's just getting worse. Maybe we're all our own worst critiques. 
> 
> I'm just saying it, because I don't feel like I've hit the feel for this story that I originally planned out and it sucks because I wanted to give you guys an awesome story and feel I've let you down. Especially with how this story originally started out.
> 
> For the people following along, I'll do my best to make sure the next few chapters are the story you guys deserve and live up to these two characters. 
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos. You guys have been so supportive since I started writing for this ship. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Ruby woke up exceptionally warm. Christina hadn’t strayed far all night. In her sleep, she made sure Ruby hadn’t moved either with an arm thrown over her waist. Blonde hair tickled her nose as Christina remained tucked into her side. Hot pants of air were breathed into her neck in slow intervals which made her shift her head. Christina wasn’t immune to morning breath.  
  
The feel of the naked body pressed against her own gave her pause to think. She had given in to her desires and slept with Christina. Part of her was starting to regret it until the slimmer body shifted, mumbling incoherently into her skin and then placed a kiss to her heated skin before going back to sleep. No, she couldn’t regret last night, but was beginning to wish she had waited.   
  
In spite of last night’s revelations that her entire relationship was likely faked, she still felt the same way as she normally did after a break-up. Saddened and wanting some time alone for closure. Empowering herself by taking what she wanted opened a can of worms she hadn’t thought of. What did she want from the woman? What would Christina expect from her now? Was last night just a way to sate her curiosity about Ruby?   
  
She had been unwittingly thrown into the mix of a toxic sibling rivalry. She wanted to wake up Christina and curse at her for dragging her into this mess. It was her fault for telling William about her. He knew where and when to find her. The hopeless feeling in her stomach was growing. She didn’t want to suffer alone. She put her hand on Christina's shoulder to shake her awake, but stopped herself.  
  
This wasn’t Christina’s fault. She was truthful last night in what she wanted. Even with her doubts, she believed the woman when she made her wishes known. Ruby being the main one. She smiled as she brushed Christina’s hair over her shoulder. The woman certainly had a way with words when the moment called for it.   
  
_‘You’re wrong._ _This is her fault,’_ the devil on her shoulder stomped.  
  
‘You literally started this,’ Ruby yelled back, mentally. Obviously. Saying it out loud would be too crazy.  
  
 _‘No, she did,’_ he jabbed his pitchfork in Christina’s direction.  
  
‘William hurt her in this too.’  
  
 _‘But, she knew about his motivations, and she did nothing to warn you._ _Have you thought about that,’_ he had a point.  
  
‘She probably thought that I wouldn’t believe her,’ Ruby told herself, stroking Christina’s cheek with the back of her hand, bringing a small smile out on the woman’s face in her sleep.   
  
_‘Or, and if you really think about, you’ve gotten into bed with two snakes who see you as nothing more than a conquest.’_  
  
‘Shut up.’  
  
 _‘You think she’s going to stick around after you so willingly gave up what she has been chasing you for._ _Even if she does stick around, how long will it be before she gets bored and does exactly what William did_ _,’_ he tapped her face with the pitchfork, trying to knock sense into her.   
  
‘She isn’t him,’ Ruby assured.  
  
 _‘Of course she is. Look how quickly she disposed of that Dinah girl. Two siblings both picking up each other’s leftovers. It will be your turn to be thrown away once she finds whoever takes her interest next._ _’_   
  
She gazed down at the woman, hoping it wasn’t true, but had to be realistic. She didn’t know anything about Christina's dating history. If it had a similar pattern to William’s or if she was worse. She had gotten rid of Dinah awfully quick and without a care to the lies printed about her. Would she do the same to Ruby if they fought?  
  
 _‘Don’t listen to him,’_ the angel appeared on her shoulder, _‘Her words were spoken from the heart._ _You know she was sincere.'_  
  
 _‘You know she’s a good liar,’_ was sung from her other shoulder.  
  
 _‘If you’re worried, just talk to her. She may have omitted a few details-’ _  
  
_‘Lied!’_  
  
A halo was used as a frisbee, thrown at the devil’s head and shutting him up, _‘The question you should be asking yourself, instead of questioning Christina’s character, is what do you want?_ _ Is jumping straight into this something you can do or do you need some time? No matter what you now know of that previous relationship, you were still dating for a long time. You can’t get over that in one night, no matter how much you tell yourself otherwise. _  
  
That was true.  
  
 _‘No, but she certainly tried when she got over-’ _  
  
Ruby closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to silence her thoughts and quiet down the two warring sides. She slowly began the difficult task of disentangling herself from Christina, sending a silent prayer that the woman wouldn’t wake. She shoved on the hotel robe as she left the bedroom.   
  
The hotel phone was picked up and a breakfast order called in. It felt like seconds when there was a timid knock on the door. It was opened to a catering trolley with plates rolled in and a young man wishing her a good morning as he placed the dishes on the island counter next to some stools.   
  
She thanked him and handed him over a few bills. He accepted it with a polite smile even though she guessed he was used to seeing bigger bills with the type of guests that stayed at the hotel. The woman sleeping in her bed being one of them.  
  
The chef didn’t skimp on the ingredients as she bit into the delicious food. Swallowing back a moan with each bite. Her appetite, worked up from the night before, was fully satisfied with the dishes on offer. Fruit, pancakes, eggs and the disgusting oatmeal she had ordered for Christina, all made up for an exceptional breakfast experience.   
  
It was only broken by the sound of an agitated voice coming from the bedroom. Some more words were spoken as feet tapped around the bedroom and then suddenly, Christina was striding into the kitchen in nothing but the t-shirt Ruby had been wearing the night before.   
  
“What did I just say? I’ll handle it. Keep out of everyone’s way until I get back,” Christina snapped down the phone.   
  
Ruby’s heart skipped as Christina’s expression shifted from annoyance to utter euphoria as she caught sight of her.   
  
“Good morning,” Christina said, her voice husky from sleep.  
  
Ruby clenched her legs together as the sound, and Christina’s earlier assertiveness, were doing exceptional things to her. She was thankful that the counter was between them, so the woman couldn’t see.  
  
“Good morning,” Ruby replied, “Sleep well?”  
  
Christina’s smirk told Ruby the woman’s next words were going to be a salacious retort. She stared the woman down, until Christina seemed to rethink her voice of words.  
  
“Better than I have in a long time,” her words still held a teasing tone.  
  
“I ordered a bowl of mush for you,” Ruby said with disgust, pointing towards the boiled oats.  
  
“Thank you,” Christina replied, eyes wide with surprise.   
  
She pulled a stool out and sat on the opposite side of the counter to Ruby. She spent most of breakfast sending sly smiles Ruby’s way, daring her to bring up the previous night’s activities.  
  
“What was all of that about?” Ruby asked, breaking Christina’s thought process.  
  
It dampened the woman’s mood visibly as she sat up straight with a frown, “There’s some issues with some of the authors I recently let go of. These ‘influencers’ are threatening to send some bad publicity our way unless I pay up and honor their previous contracts with Thompson. I ‘politely’ explained to them that he hadn’t included any sort of negotiation when I acquired the business.”  
  
“You can’t really afford bad publicity right now. If they get their fans to boycott, you’re looking at some serious issues,” Ruby commented, pouring each of them a glass of orange juice.   
  
“I know,” Christina sighed. She took Ruby’s hand after the glass was placed down in front of her, “Thank you. I am sorry my stay here is going to be cut short. I have to go back and deal with this mess.”  
  
Not this again.  
  
Ruby pulled her hand away surprising Christina.  
  
“Ruby, what’s wrong?”  
  
“I’m not going through this again,” Ruby said, roughly, “I went through the same thing with…’him.’ I’m not allowing myself to be kept as second best. For everything else to come before me.”  
  
The words could have been interpreted as selfish to anyone else, but the woman sitting across from her. She knew how William had treated her, but she wasn’t him and told Ruby as such.  
  
“I’m not William,” Christina said , grasping Ruby’s hand again, “I will do my best to never make you feel like you're not my priority. However, there will be moments like this morning when I will be needed to deal with these sorts of matters. Unfortunately, that is down to the incompetence of those around me rather than me willing wanting to leave you.”  
  
 _‘You see,’_ the angel gestured towards the woman.  
  
Christina did her best to show how genuine she was being, wanting Ruby to know that her promises were her word.  
  
“I don’t think I’m ready for this sort of commitment so soon,” Ruby replied, voicing her concerns for herself to hear rather than Christina.  
  
“Oh?” Christina managed to get out.  
  
“I mean... what do you want out of this?” Ruby asked, gesturing between them.  
  
“I thought I made that obvious in our conversation last night,” Christina replied, courtly.  
  
It was difficult to not revert back to the safety behind her wall, but it felt like Ruby was rejecting her after she had previously accepted Christina's feelings and even acted upon them.   
  
“Try and see it from my side. I find out that my boyfriend is cheating on me-”  
  
“Ex-boyfriend,” Christina mumbled.  
  
“Ex-boyfriend,” Ruby corrected, “Then find out the entire relationship was a lie and if that wasn’t enough, you lay all of these feelings on me and tell me all of these beautiful things. I’m not sure what you expect from me or even what I want anymore.”  
  
“I see,” Christina nodded, her lips mashing together, “I just want you to know one thing. I will never expect anything from you. Even last night, I never expected you to accept my feelings, but you wanted to hear the truth so I gave it. Willingly. As for what you want, I can’t answer that. If it’s space you want, I will wait, but please be honest with me so I’m not waiting on something that will never come to fruition.”  
  
“I already told you, I want you in my life,” Ruby started.  
  
“But, you’re confused as to where you want me to fit,” Christina finished, “As a friend, a lover or someone you call when you have a particular itch that needs scratching.”  
  
“Christina,” Ruby sighed as the woman got riled up.  
  
“It could’ve been so much different, that’s what you said. I thought that meant you didn’t want to waste more of the time that was taken from us,” Christina’s eyes flickered across her face with such emotion, it tugged harshly at Ruby’s heart.   
  
“Don’t you see, I don’t want him to mess up this relationship either, but I want to make sure what I feel for you is real. Not something conjured up in my head because you showed an interest in me and made me feel special.”  
  
She did her best to explain she didn’t want Christina to be used to fill the empty void caused by his actions. She didn’t want Christina to fill a void. She wanted her to create an entirely new experience of the love she deserved. The love they both deserved. She wanted a clean slate with nothing left over from William that could affect their relationship.   
  
“I can’t do anything to help while you figure this out?” Christina offered, looking more hopeful that they could make this work.  
  
“This is something I need to do on my own,” Ruby replied, sadly.  
  
Christina rubbed her eyes and huffed, “Ok, am I allowed to be around you during this time of self-discovery?”  
  
“I will be here if you need me,” Ruby said. She had already offered to be there for support to Christina. She wasn’t going to withdraw it now.  
  
Christina nodded, slowly coming to terms with the fact she would have to wait again. At least now there was an end in sight and Ruby wasn’t with anyone else. The memories of last night would have to comfort her until she was allowed to touch that smooth skin again. Unless, “What time do you plan on enacting this self-discovery path of yours?”  
  
Ruby read between the lines. It was rather easier to do as Christina kept glancing at her lips.  
  
“What time do you need to check out?” Ruby asked, leaning forward. Christina’s eyes immediately settled on the exposed skin.  
  
Its effect was instantaneous as a bowl was pushed to the side and Christina leant over the counter, sliding her lips against Ruby’s.  
  
Not happy enough with the angle, the stool was kicked away, the counter was rounded and Ruby’s thighs provided the perfect seat.   
  
The oversized t-shirt was tossed to the side as teeth nipped at the pale skin underneath it. Christina did her best to memorize the feeling of Ruby’s hands and mouth on her while simultaneously, trying to stay in the moment to fully experience the sensations that threatened to overwhelm her.   
  
As fingers coated themselves in her wetness, she knew she was a goner. She would wait for this woman however long she needed. Just as long she kept doing that. No, a little to the side. A bit harder. Yes. She would wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments. This fandom has amazing writers in it and it's sometimes hard not to feel inadequate to that, but you guys have been really supportive and your comments meant so much to me, honestly. I don't think I'll ever love my style, but knowing you guys are enjoying this means the world to me. Thanks again to all of you lovely people.
> 
> Now, onto the story. There is a character death in this chapter (It's not Ruby or Christina) and there are hints towards alcoholism. 
> 
> Happy reading!

A pen was bounced with pure agitation as nervous eyes flicked back and forth to each other before resting on the older gentlemen. Silence had filled the small office once the news had been delivered and remained that way since then. A bouncing knee stopped when a glare was fixed at the person doing it.  
  
“Tell me how she did it,” Samuel said, his voice low and threatening.  
  
The two men looked between each other and gulped.   
  
“Now!” his fist banged against the table in frustration at the silence.  
  
One of them eventually broke the silence. His voice shaky as he spoke, “Our sources, in her old office in Washington, told us that she moved some of the more well-known authors there under new contracts.”  
  
“You said the influencer avenue would work,” Samuel spat.  
  
“We believed it would, Mr. Braithwhite,” the other man pipped in, “We weren’t expecting her to engage with them let alone give them new contracts.”  
  
“Always full of surprises,” Samuel said to himself, grinding his teeth, “Always having something to prove.”   
  
Another nervous glance between them and a debate on who was going to be the bearer of further bad news. One blinked at the wrong time which gave him the displeasure to inform Samuel, “Sir, there’s something else you should know. The law firm she has been using to draw up her contracts for the people within the publishing house, has led to an increase in clientele for them. Some of our senior clients like Anderson, Maximoff and a few others, have caught wind and have been seen meeting with the firm. We believe that the firm might be giving her a reduced cost in their fees for poaching some of your clients.”  
  
“Ok, now do the follow up,” Samuel replied, his face red with barely suppressed anger.  
  
“The follow up, sir?”   
  
“Yes, what you intend to do about it because I know you did not come to tell me of this situation without having a plan in place to fix it,” Samuel said, the pen resuming its tapping.  
  
Two simultaneous gulps.  
  
“Sir, we-”  
  
They were saved by a knock on the door. William poked his head in a moment later.  
  
“Apologies for the interruption, gentlemen. Sir, there are some men here to speak with you,” William said.  
  
“I don’t remember having any appointments for today. Who are they?” Samuel asked, gruffly.  
  
William glanced behind him at the visitors, holding his hand up to keep them in place so they wouldn’t follow as he stepped into the room and walked behind the desk to his father.   
  
“Two of the board members Christina recently fired,” William whispered.  
  
Samuel’s eyes glinted in confusion as to the men’s motives for visiting him. His peaked interest had him telling William, “Let them in. You two,” he pointed to the two men in front of him, “Leave.”  
  
They left in a relieved hurry, brushing past the two older men entering the room. William shut the door behind them and took a seat in the corner.  
  
Samuel waited until they were seated before asking, “Would you mind explaining to me the reason as to why you showed up here unannounced?”  
  
He knew the sight and scent of men with nothing to lose and these two reeked of it. If he riled these men up enough, he could get them to do his bidding for him and rid him of his current problem. Christina’s dismissal of them must have put a serious dent in their pockets and one in their heads as they had no issues with making their discontent known.   
  
“Your cunt of a daughter,” the reply was spat back.  
  
“Is that so?” Samuel asked, sitting back in his seat with a smirk.  
  
“We always have ran in the same circles, but have never once stepped out of line or encroached upon your territory, Braithwhite,” the smarter of the two spoke, “We want the same respect in return.”  
  
“What do you want me to do about this? It’s Christina’s business,” Samuel replied, sounding completely disinterested.  
  
It infuriated the two men in front of him.  
  
Good.  
  
Hopefully, they would take that anger and run with it elsewhere.  
  
“Fix it,” the stupider one slammed his palms down on the desk, “Take over the business from her and put us back on the board.”   
  
“No can  do, I’m afraid,” Samuel laughed into his face, “That business has nothing to do with me. It doesn't even carry the Braithwhite name. If you have any issues, I suggest you take them up with Christina.”  
  
“Oh, we will,” he sneered, “But this is on your head, Samuel.”  
  
“Is that a threat?” Samuel asked, smugly.  
  
“It’s a promise,” the other replied, standing up and joining the other man.  
  
They cast glares down upon Samuel, who gave them nothing but a superior smile in return, before storming out of the office in a huff.  
  
“Do you think they’re serious?” William asked.  
  
“We’ll soon find out.”  
  
William felt unease settle in his stomach at the combination of the look his father sent him and the threatening words of the men. This wasn’t going to end well.

* * *

“Montrose is dead.”  
  
Ruby almost dropped the phone at the bluntness in Leti’s voice. No greeting when she answered, Leti had gotten straight to the point with.  
  
“What? How?”   
  
“Liver failure,” Leti sighed, “The hospital called yesterday. He didn’t even tell Tic that he was sick.”  
  
“Shit! How is Tic?” Ruby asked.  
  
She could hear some banging in the background that she guessed was him. It was confirmed a few seconds later by Leti responding, “It’s hitting him harder than I think he thought it would have. He cut him off after he walked out on him and his momma, but it was still his dad, y’know?”  
  
“I know,” Ruby replied, sympathetically, “We both do. You remember what it was like when we found out momma was sick. Even after everything she did, it still felt like a chunk was cut out.”  
  
“Oh, I remember,” Leti murmured, “But, at least she wasn’t a raging alcoholic who beat the shit out of us growing up.”  
  
“She was no saint either,” Ruby said, “Is he ok? Do you guys need anything?”  
  
“Actually, you might be able to help. You took care of planning momma’s funeral, would you mind helping out? I’m not really sure how to organize it and Tic isn’t in the right headspace right now. ”  
  
She should say no. She didn’t know the man all that well except for serving him a few times in Sammy’s. As harsh as it was to think, this was Tic’s problem to deal with. She shouldn’t be the one to plan the entire service for the man.  
  
After a few seconds of silence from the other end, Leti asked, “Ruby? You still there?”  
  
The anxiety in her sister’s tone made her decision for her. There were certain things she couldn’t trust her sister with, this was one of them. If left to her devices with this, Ruby was sure the woman would accidentally hire a clown to preach the service. Leti had once tried out party planning a few years ago and Ruby distinctly recalled her sister accidentally hiring a heavy metal band to play a children’s party. There were many angry phone calls that followed, it didn’t help that they were living together at the time and Ruby answered the phone to a parent who cursed her out.   
  
“I’m here,” Ruby sighed, “I ’ll be over in a few to start getting things ready.”  
  
“Thanks, Ruby.”  
  
She quickly got ready, grabbing everything she thought would be needed and hitched a cab ride over. Loud music blasted from inside the apartment as she stood outside the door. She knocked extra hard to make sure she was heard. Leti opened it a moment later.  
  
“Thanks for coming,” Leti said, waving her in.   
  
Tic was shirtless and doing press ups on the floor when she stepped inside. She glanced back at Leti. The tired look the woman gave her told her that there was no stopping him. He had been at it for a while, if Leti’s exhaustion was anything to go by. Ruby turned off the speakers, but he still didn’t stop.  
  
“Tic?” Ruby said, trying to get his attention as she approached him.  
  
He grunted in pain, but kept going.  
  
She knelt down and put a hand to his shoulder, “Tic, stop. You’re going to hurt yourself.”  
  
He stalled but didn’t look at her, choosing to stare straight ahead. Leti knelt on the other side of him and copied Ruby’s movement.  
  
“Baby, you have to stop. You need to let this out.” Leti said, rubbing circles into his back.  
  
It dissipated the adrenaline he was experiencing in his grief. He suddenly wrapped himself around Leti and sobbed into her neck. They held onto him and gave him the space to vent his emotions. Eventually, the tears stopped and were replaced with sad hiccups. Ruby went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.  
  
“Drink,” Ruby instructed, placing the glass in his hand.   
  
He did as directed, taking it with a grateful nod. They helped to move him to the couch after a few minutes.  
  
“Tic, if it’s ok with you, I’m going to help plan the service,” Ruby said.   
  
He nodded, “I would really appreciate that, but I should help out. I can’t let you do it all on your own. He was my -,” he took a shaky breath, “Montrose, is my responsibility.”  
  
“Ok, but we don’t have to do anything today. It can wait,” Ruby offered.  
  
Tic shook his head, “No, we should do it while you’re here and get all of this over with. The sooner the better.”  
  
Ruby pulled some sheets out of her bag, “When I was planning our momma’s sendoff, the funeral directors gave me these. It’s like a checklist. You’d be surprised how some of the most obvious tasks will slip your head in grief.”  
  
“Like eating,” Leti chastised from his side. He hadn’t touched a bite to eat since he had gotten the news.  
  
“First thing is informing the rest of the family.”  
  
“I already called Hippolyta, but that’s it,” Tic replied.  
  
“What about the rest of your family?” Ruby asked.  
  
“There is no one else. I’m all that’s left apart from Christina,” Tic said, rubbing his hands together. The tears threatened to fall again as he was hit with the realization he was officially all alone in the world now. His parents were now gone.  
  
“Has she been told?” Ruby asked.  
  
Leti shook her head over his shoulder.  
  
“Ok, I’ll tell Christina,” Ruby said, trying to sound as neutral as possible.   
  
The last time she had seen or spoken to the woman was over three weeks ago at the spa. She wasn’t quite there, but the time apart was helping her to sort out her feelings. The sight of blonde hair on the street would make her heart skip a beat until the person would turn around and she would see it wasn't the person occupying her thoughts. She missed the woman’s husky voice and, as much as it pained to admit, her euphemisms. Christina liked to think she was funny. Ruby liked to think she brought that playful side out in her.  
  
“What’s next?” Tic asked, wiping his face.  
  
“Obituary. Do you want me to write it or are you ok to do that?”  
  
“I can do it," Tic agreed, “If I have some trouble, there’s plenty of writing samples in the office I can use for help.”   
  
“Ok, I suppose the service and burial will be here in Chicago?”  
  
“Yeah, we have some spots bought in the graveyard here,” Tic agreed.  
  
“Do you think we could have the refreshments at the bar?” Leti asked.  
  
“I’ll ask Sammy, but I don’t see a problem. Montrose did come in there sometimes,” Ruby knew she put her mouth in it as Tic stood up from the couch and headed towards the bedroom.  
  
“I better deal with that,” Leti said, gesturing towards the bedroom.  
  
“Go, I’m going to call the funeral directors to go and collect his body. I still have to let Christina know too,” Ruby replied, leaving the papers on the table and standing up.  
  
Leti grabbed her in a hug, “Thanks for always being here.”  
  
Ruby squeezed her tightly and let go, “Go on and deal with that, I’ll talk to you later.”  
  
She felt guilty for the feeling of butter flies she felt at the thought of talking to Christina. Given the circumstances, the conversation would be relatively short and somber.

* * *

Christina was laying on the couch going through a hard copy of a script and underlining parts that needed to be changed or removed. Work had kept her busy, having to deal with the contract negotiations and screening through all the new writers that had sent in copies of their works. News was broadcast of her intention to hire smaller authors and since then, she had stacks of paper waiting for her every morning in the office.  
  
She normally wouldn’t bring her work home with her, but there was so much to catch up on. That, and it helped to keep her mind preoccupied and her thoughts straying to a certain soulstress.  
  
She had spent so much time waiting for Ruby, but the last three weeks had been the hardest. She was in a constant struggle with herself to not get in her car and drive to the woman or pick up the phone and call her just to hear her voice . She had settled on reading Ruby’s interview as a source of connection to the woman and then read the front page detailing the allegations against her father. It put her to sleep at night with a smile on her face.   
  
She was crossing out one paragraph when she heard some disturbance at the door. It sounded as if someone was jiggling with the lock. She put the script on the table and slowly made her way to the door. She checked through the peephole and then sighed as she saw the visitor on the other side.  
  
She opened the door and glared at the other person, “What do you want?”  
  
“You changed the locks,” William stated , holding his keys in his hand, “Can I come in?”   
  
“No,” Christina replied. She looked him up and down and noticed the stains on his suit, “Did you jump the hedges?”  
  
“You changed the pin to the front gate,” William said, as if the only other option to trespass was obvious, “Plus, it’s important that I speak with you.”  
  
“I think my words may have been forgotten the last time you were here so allow me to refresh your memory,” Christina faked a polite smile, then hardened her face into an angry scowl, “Get the fuck off of my property.”   
  
She went to close the door, but William put his hand up to stop it before it closed , “Christina, listen to me. You might be in danger.”  
  
She laughed and pulled the door open, “What tricks are you playing this time?”  
  
“None,” William shook his head, “Two of the board members you fired visited dad today. He provoked them, and they made some threats against you.”  
  
“I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself,” Christina snapped. She had dealt with threats like that before and they were always empty. Her father’s name came in handy in that aspect. No one sane would harm a Braithwhite.

“There’s something else,” William said, slowly, “I need some help.”  
  
“So, the devil finally makes his real intentions known. What makes you think I would help you after everything you’ve done?” Christina asked, incredulously. Unable to believe the gall her brother had.   
  
“I didn’t have to tell you about the threat against you, but I did. It’s up to you whether or not you take it seriously.”  
  
“Still doesn’t make up for anything you’ve done,” Christina spat back.  
  
“As if you were so innocent,” William raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
She knew what he was referring to, “She plied me with drinks and I apologized for it. I was still a child , William, and instead of understanding that, you started this vendetta that followed us into adulthood.”  
  
William’s jaw clenched at the memory. He understood Christina’s point, but he couldn’t allow her to win this round. His tactic was to change subjects, “I think you’re forgetting who looked after you and kept you safe as a child.”  
  
“It certainly wasn’t you. You ran off and left in that house with that monster,” Christina hissed.  
  
“Dad wanted to send you to that boarding school for those girls with mental health issues until I stepped in. He refused to pay the tuition for private school, so I got him to give me early access to my trust fund and paid for your education myself. Same with college, your scholarships only paid so much and when he refused to pay the bill, I stepped in. I may not have been able to stand up to him in the way you wanted , but I still looked after you by giving you the education to get out of that house and stand on your own two feet,” William took a deep breath after speaking. It had taken some energy from him, but if it made Christina listen, it needed to be said.  
  
“Why did you do that?” Christina asked, not fully convinced.  
  
“I made a promise to you the night mom died that we still had each other.  Despite everything that has happened between us, I don’t want to see you get hurt. Not in the way they were threatening today and they way dad let them. He’s unhinged, Christina. All of these allegations coming forward, your lawyers taking some of his clients, your success in spite of everything he’s throwing at you, it’s starting to take its toll,” William sighed, hoping that Christina would let him in soon. This wasn’t the sort of conversation to be having at the front door.  
  
Christina was trying to pull herself free from reliving the nightmare of the night their mother died. She hadn’t thought of it in a very long time. The tightening in her chest was a reminder why.  
  
She cleared her throat, “This help you’re looking for, I’m not doing anything that will assist him.”  
  
William rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “It’s not. You were right about that detective sniffing around and I'm beginning to worry he’s got something on me.”  
  
“Let me guess, you want to pin it on dad,” Christina said, crossing her arms.  
  
William’s eyes widened, “Actually, I was going to suggest you bribe him off, but that works too. Can I come in, now?”  
  
Christina sighed, but stepped aside and allowed him in, assuring herself this was the last time she would ever bail him out. After this, they were quits. She wondered if this counted as one of those things she was allowed to call Ruby about.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a bit late with this one.
> 
> Happy reading!

The rain pouring down fitted the somber mood as groups congregated in the cemetery. Umbrellas were passed around, and others were held over the pallbearers carrying the coffin to its final resting place.Tic was at the front, the weight of the coffin sitting heavy on his shoulder while Leti tried to shield him under her umbrella. Singers from the church sang gospel songs as they followed after the family.  
  
Tic hadn’t been expecting a large turnout, but Ruby had gotten in touch with everyone she could think of. Old friends of Montrose that he hadn’t burned bridges with, Tic’s friends, church goers who knew the family, all came together in support. Sammy had quickly offered up the bar to hold the refreshments after being informed. The funeral directors had taken care of almost everything else, after their price had been paid.  
  
Ruby had informed Christina, and just as she thought, the conversation was straight to the point and solemn. The only information Christina wanted was regarding Tic’s welfare, the location of the service and if there was anything she needed from her. Ruby had been having some trouble with the directors, venting her frustrations to Christina about them, as they had wanted deposits before they began organizing. After her call with Christina, she had very little issues with them making her slightly suspicious. After asking a few sly questions, they had notified her that the balance had been paid in full.  
  
Leti had texted her to say Christina came by to speak with Tic the day she was informed, but other than that day, the woman had remained out of sight. She respected her cousin’s wishes and gave him the space he wanted to prepare himself for today. Leti had been relieved when he finally began to eat again, albeit a few small bites and having to ask Ruby to cook as she had burned the food she had prepared for him.   
  
_‘Jesus, Leti. I don’t want to join him this soon,’ _ Tic had joked.

Spitting back out the meat that was somehow burned on the outside but raw on the inside. Rather than feeling insulted, Leti had taken it as a sign that he was coming around from the shock.

She gave him a supportive smile as he glanced her way.  
  
“You got this. One step at a time,” Leti said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
When he nodded back, she knew he would recover from this, slowly. She quickly glanced behind her, slightly shocked at the large crowd that followed after them. She had no fear there were plenty of people to support him while he pieced himself back together.  
  
She stepped back as they neared the large hole in the ground. Tic and the men lowered it down onto the waiting straps that would be used to lower it into the ground. The pastor, who had spoken at the service, began to say prayers as the coffin was slowly lowered down. After it had been fixed in place, Tic stood next to Leti and then was wrapped in her arms. Ruby had bought some roses and handed them out to those around her to throw in.  
  
She handed them over to Tic, taking it with a grateful smile, before throwing it in. She handed the last one to Leti, forgetting to keep one back for herself.   
  
“Here, have one of these,” a woman next to her spoke.  
  
When she turned around Christina pulled a rose out of a bunch of flowers she was holding and handed it to Ruby. Her eyes widened at the sight of the woman. She hadn’t seen Christina in the church, but the whispers from those around her told her that she had made it to the service.  
  
“Thanks,” Ruby replied.  
  
Christina gave a small smile, then nodded to the grave. Ruby understood the silent request. Whispering a prayer, she stepped forward and threw the rose in on behalf of both of them. She moved back to resume her place and noticed Christina hovering behind Atticus. Her hand on his shoulder and his own hand gripping the slim limb and giving her a gentle squeeze of gratitude.  
  
She held it there until the service was over and stepped away as people came to give their last respects. Ruby watched her slink away towards a large mausoleum at the other end of the graveyard.   
  
The gravediggers kept their distance as they waited until everyone cleared out to begin filling the hole. They tried to remain respectful, but the rain pouring down overhead made it difficult to stand in place solemnly.   
  
“Come on, let’s go get something warm in you,” Leti said, as Tic slightly shivered next to her.   
  
His jaw clenched as he sorted through his emotions. Unable to speak, he gave in to her request with a nod. She started to lead him out, when she noticed Ruby staring into the distance.  
  
“Ruby? You coming?” Leti asked.  
  
“You two head back to the bar. I’ll catch up in a bit,” Ruby replied.  
  
Leti didn’t look too convinced, but the shivering form tucked into her side didn’t allow much room for arguing.   
  
Ruby waited for them to leave. She passed the gravediggers with a nod as she headed in the direction of the looming structure. Christina had been in there awhile and hadn’t come out. She briefly wondered if there was another exit and she had missed the woman, but the door was slightly ajar and she could hear whispering coming from inside.  
  
 _“It’s been awhile. I’m sorry I haven’t come to visit more, but you know how I hated these places._

When she didn’t hear a reply, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. At the sound of the heavy door creaking open, Christina’s eyes shot over to the source, glaring at the intruder then relaxed once she saw who it was.  
  
“I can go if you want to be on your own,” Ruby offered.  
  
“No, please stay,” Christina responded, her eyes pleading with Ruby.  
  
Ruby nodded and closed the door to stop the cold wind and rain from blowing in, dropping her umbrella next to it.  
  
She slowly walked towards Christina, their eyes not moving from each other until Ruby stopped in front of her and looked at the dusty plaque on the wall.  
  
 _Clarissa Braithwhite_  
 _Beloved mother to William and Christina_  
 _Wife to Samuel_

“Your mother?” Ruby gestured towards the wall that encased the body behind it.  
  
Christina nodded, “It was her dying wish to be buried here in Chicago near her mother. I suppose it was the furthest place my father would agree on and for her, the farther from him the better.  
  
“You must have been young when she passed,” Ruby commented, reading the date Clarissa died.  
  
“I was,” Christina confirmed, rubbing the dust away from the plaque, “I’ve been paying the maintenance guy here to look after this place. He can forget about keeping his job if this is his idea of keeping the place clean.”  
  
“What happened to her?” Ruby asked, attempting to stop Christina from changing the subject.  
  
Christina took a deep breath and stared at the floor, “Cancer.”  
  
“Same as mine,” Ruby responded, sadly.  
  
Christina looked up at her at hearing that, but didn’t apologize for her loss. She could see the recognition and bonding look in blue eyes of someone who had gone through the same thing. They were both tired of hearing apologies from others. They didn’t need to hear it from each other.  
  
“Have you ever given it much thought?” Christina asked, elaborating once she saw the confusion it caused, “How do you want to go when it’s your turn?”  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes at the woman. Christina certainly did lean toward the rather dramatic deep questions. It seemed being at a funeral only made her embrace the existential questions Ruby would rather avoid today.  
  
“No, I haven’t,” Ruby replied, slightly annoyed, but humored the woman when she frowned, “I suppose, being surrounded by those I love isn’t a bad way to go. What about you? Seems like you’ve been giving this some thought.”  
  
Christina sat on the marble stone bench and contemplated the question as Ruby took a seat next to her.  
  
“You know, no matter how much money my father threw at this disease, it didn’t care. Once it took hold, that was it,”  Christina thought back on her own experience,  “When it’s my time, I don’t want to wither away like her. I want it to be fast and instant.”  
  
“Do you miss her?”  
  
“Every day,” Christina absentmindedly rubbed at the tattoo on her stomach, “I never fell under the ‘daddy's girl’ category. My mother loved us enough for two parents. ”  
  
“Mine would probably have swapped us for free rent and a VIP booth ticket,” Ruby murmured.  
  
Christina heard it but didn’t add to it, recognizing the sad tone in Ruby’s voice. She didn't want to keep Ruby in that emotion by delving into it more. She stood and placed the flowers in the holder next to her mother’s name. She would have to drop by soon to remove them once they began to wither away.  
  
“It was a beautiful service. You did a good job,” Christina said, re-claiming her seat next to the woman.  
  
“I did the best I could. I didn’t really know Montrose all that well.”  
  
“I thought he was already dead,” Christina shrugged, “When I first met Tic he said he was the only one left of his family.”  
  
“He walked out on Tic when he was young. He’s been dead to him for a while. Today was just final,” Ruby sighed.   
  
Christina accepted the answer and left the conversation hanging there.  
  
Funeral or not, they both knew they were avoiding talking about a certain topic. One that involved both of them and a decision Ruby had yet to come to.  
  
It was Christina’s ever-growing need to know where they stood that drove her to broach the subject.  
  
“It’s almost been a month since I last saw you,” Christina said, trying to sound nonchalant. Failing miserably, “Apart from the phone call, it would be the same amount of time since I last heard your voice.”  
  
“Careful. It almost sounds like you might have missed me,” Ruby teased.  
  
The intense stare she received as a reply had her swallowing thickly.   
  
“I did,” Christina said, “I hate to admit it, but, I’m finding it increasingly difficult to respect your wishes and stay away until you make a decision.”  
  
Ruby understood the temptation she was dangling in Christina’s face. As much as she hated not being able to give the woman an answer yet, part of her almost wanted to drag this out for as long as she thought Christina would wait, just so she could continue to feel full of adoration and gratification that Christina ’s words filled her with.   
  
“Have you?” Christina asked, breaking her train of thought, “Made a decision?”  
  
Ruby licked her lips, “This week hasn’t given me much time to think.”  
  
“I’m beginning to think this was a mistake,” Christina huffed, her eyes quickly widened and then she looked at a frowning Ruby, “That isn’t what I meant.”   
  
“Elaborate,” Ruby demanded.  
  
“I meant giving you space instead of offering up another option was a mistake. How can you possibly come to a decision about our relationship when you haven’t gotten the chance to see what a relationship between us would even entail,” Christina shifted closer, almost whispering the words to her.   
  
“What are you saying?” Ruby asked, leaning back but not shifting away from the advancing figure.  
  
“I want to show you what could be, if you allow me to. If you decide this isn't what you want, then no hard feelings, but please allow yourself to try with me first,” Christina replied.  
  
“You want to date me,” Ruby said, coming to the realization of Christina’s words, “You can just say that instead of beating around the bush.”

“Actually, I think you’ll find it was you who used the word date.” Christina pointed out, “You filled in the blanks and hopefully, it was with something that you may subconsciously want?”  
  
That smug brat.  
  
Ruby groaned, “Has anyone ever told you how infuriating you are?”  
  
“Once or twice,” Christina singsonged with a smirk, then sat in silence while she made her decision.  
  
Ruby could feel eyes boring into her skull while she thought about it. On the one hand, Christina did have a point. Not having any contact with the woman allowed different thoughts and assumptions to enter her mind without having the woman there to confirm or deny them. On the other hand, the time apart had made her miss her presence more than she thought possible. It had disrupted her thinking about the situation, only wanting to be closer to the woman. She didn’t want to agree, just to give into that side, but didn’t want to miss out on the chance to truly get to know the other woman either.  
  
Eventually, she faced the subject of her simultaneous frustration and desire.  
  
“Ok,” Ruby nodded, “We’ll start with one and go from there.”  
  
Christina’s lips mashed together as she tried to hold back the wide grin threatening to break free.   
  
“When can we go on this date?” Christina asked, leaving the power of this situation in Ruby’s hands. Afraid that if she pushed too hard, Ruby would change her mind and reject her.  
  
“How about two weeks from now,” Ruby said, she followed up with her reasons as Christina looked ready to counter-offer, “It would be insensitive to go out this week, not when Tic is going to need you covering for him at work and Leti is bound to ask me for something. It will also be well over a month since I broke up with William. We’re less likely to have people speculating about us. The how and when of us getting together.”  
  
“As if I care about people’s opinions about my life or who I choose to have in it,” Christina huffed, then registered Ruby’s words and noted her concerns, “Ruby, no one is going to believe that you were the one who cheated in that relationship, but if it helps you feel more comfortable, I can wait two more weeks.”  
  
Ruby smiled, giving the hand placed between them a squeeze and then stood up.  
  
“I'm sure you can,” Ruby said, wrapping her coat tighter around herself at the thought of having to face the weather again.  
  
Christina quickly stood up and stopped her in place by slyly asking, “Though, two weeks is an awfully long time. I could really do with something to hold me over until then.”  
  
Ruby checked to see how serious the woman was being. She suspected Christina was simply joking, not believing the woman would want an action of desire in the room that held some of her relatives.   
  
“You can’t be serious. Here?” Ruby asked, incredulously, but the intensity in the gaze that was returned told her the woman was completely serious.  
  
“Two weeks is an awfully long time,” Christina repeated, stepping closer.  
  
Her hands twitched at her sides as she stood in front of Ruby. The temptation to reach out and touch was becoming increasingly difficult to keep fighting. She let out a shaky breath as Ruby cupped her face and leaned in slowly. As Christina’s eyes fluttered closed, Ruby smirked and tilted her head, kissing her cheek instead.  
  
“That should keep you going until then,” Ruby almost laughed at the pitiful look Christina gave her, “Come on, people at the bar are probably wondering where we went.”  
  
She tugged a dispirited Christina to the exit, opening the door and putting her umbrella out first. Christina joined her, doing the same and together, they stepped out into the storm.   
  
As they hurried through the rain, the sound of the clicking from a camera came from a short distance away. Zoomed in images of a smiling Christina were photographed.   
  
“We should just go after her now,” a voice grumbled next to the man taking the photos.  
  
“Patience. She has a witness with her. I don’t want to be disturbed when we finally catch up with this bitch,” the other replied.  
  
The final shot caught Christina opening the passenger side door for Ruby, holding her umbrella over her until she got in and rounding the car to the other side. Completely unaware of the eyes on her and what was to come.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for violence this chapter. Please take hope in that little question mark next to the chapters. 
> 
> Service announcement: Wunmi's outfit from the critics choice is just...I have no words. She looks an angel snuck on earth. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Furious scribbling filled a book with notes that would be used for the following night. It had almost been two weeks since Christina and Ruby had seen each other. Phone calls and texts were available again with Christina choosing both options almost daily. Two weeks apart left plenty of planning on Christina’s part to try and give the woman an experience she wouldn’t forget.  
  
She had checked off most things on her checklist and was brushing up on everything she knew about Ruby thus far. What she still wanted to know about the singer, what Ruby would need to know about her and what possible issues they could face. Ruby had allowed her to see some of the fears escalating in her mind and Christina wanted to know the rest to try and fix them or at the very least, ease them.  
  
Her notes were a complete mess as she listed useless facts and qualities of Ruby, wondering how she could utilize them on their date. Notes like:  
  
\- Tilts her head when she smiles - Try and sit across from her to see it straight on.  
\- ~~Liked smaller establishments, possibly a diner ~~- No more diners.  
\- Reminder to download songs mentioned in the article.  
\- Reminder to look up the meaning behind said songs.  
  
She put her pen down as there was a knock on the glass door to the boardroom she was currently occupying to conduct her business. Not that she could really call it that, but it was important, nonetheless.  
  
“Come in,” Christina shouted, shutting the notebook closed in case anyone else caught a glimpse of the notes she was writing.  
  
Tic poked his head in a moment later, “You busy?”  
  
“No, take a seat,” Christina responded, waving to the chair next to her.  
  
“I just finished picking out the front cover for the book,” Tic said, sitting down next to her.  
  
Christina studied him for a moment, noticing the puffiness under his eyes. He wasn’t getting enough sleep. He had thrown himself into finishing the book after the funeral. Christina couldn’t fault him. She had done the same when stressed, but seeing someone doing the same thing and doing it yourself are two very different things.  
  
“Tic,” Christina sighed,  “Those things can wait. There’s no rush for this. Take as long as you need.”  
  
“I know, I just- ” Tic rubbed the back of neck, “I need to keep going, y’know?”

Christina nodded, “I don’t want you pushing yourself more than you need to. The offer will always be open for you to take the time you need to properly grieve. Whether you choose to take it tomorrow or in a year’s time, it’s there for you.”  
  
“Thanks,” Tic replied, giving a small smile in return.  
  
“So, what layout did you choose to go with? Did they show you some of the artwork I had them mockup?”  
  
“They did,” Tic said, slowly, “But, I went a bit different.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah. After thinking about it, I don’t want anything to distract from the message of the novel. Graphics are great , but I find the idea of people looking at a plain book, not knowing what’s inside and then being blown away as they read more into it, much more alluring.”  
  
“I get it. You don’t want artwork to distract from the book or give away the plot,” Christina responded, “However, it would be idiotic of me not to remind you that research has shown people are more likely to purchase a book based on covers they find appealing.”  
  
“I’m going with the style I picked, Christina,” Tic said, his tone firm and unwavering.  
  
She respected his choice. He had trust in his book and so had she. She had through the rough draft multiple times, picking out small issues that needed to be edited to ensure his message was delivered in the way she could sense Tic wanted.  
  
Her phone buzzed, pulling her from the conversation. She usually ignored it when in the presence of company she preferred, but the name of the screen had her fingers itching to read the message received.  
  
“Sorry, excuse me for a moment,” Christina apologized, picking up her phone and twisting in her chair.  
  
 _**You never told me where we’re going. What should I wear? ** _  
  
Tic caught the smile she tried to hide as she read the message, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms with a smirk.  
  
She cleared her throat and quickly typed a reply.  
  
 _**The only hint I’m willing to part with is that you will be kept warm.** _  
  
She stifled a laugh and tried to hide a blush as a message was received almost instantly.

 _**I’ve slept next to you, you’re not as warm as you think you are.** _  
  
“Interesting conversation?” Tic asked, stopping her from replying.  
  
“You could say that, yes,” Christina nodded, wanting to finish typing her reply.  
  
“With Ruby?”  
  
Christina’s eyes widened, “How did you-”  
  
“I had my suspicions, but I saw you leaving Ruby’s room in the morning when we stayed at the hotel. Thanks for confiding in me,” Tic teased, holding his hand to his chest and feigning hurt.  
  
“There was nothing to tell. She changed her mind that morning, but I’m hoping I can change it back tomorrow night,” Christina replied, her fingers running over the notebook.  
  
There was a knock at the door before it opened, startling both of them.  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, Miss Braithwhite. I need to pop out to deal with a family emergency, will you be leaving anytime soon or will you be ok here until I get back?” the security guard asked.  
  
She had taken William’s warning and hired a private security guard as a precaution as well as upgrading the security equipment at the mansion. There hadn’t been any instances that concerned her. She was beginning to rethink her deal with William. He had probably given her false information to get what he wanted, and she stupidly fell for his sad story.  
  
“That’s ok, you can go. Tic and I will be leaving together shortly,” Christina replied.  
  
“If you're sure?” he received a sharp nod in reply, “I’ve already done a sweep of the building and checked the security feed for outside. Everything looks ok.”  
  
“What’s that about?” Tic asked, once the security guard had left.  
  
“Some silly threats,” Christina waved his worry away, “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’s just a scare tactic from William.”  
  
“Does he know about you and-”  
  
Christina shook her head, “No. As I’ve said, nothing developed between us so there was nothing to tell him.”  
  
“Christina, you really need to take threats seriously,” Tic said, leaning forward to dissipate some of the building anxiety.  
  
“I am. I even hired security which is turning out to be nothing more than an expensive waste of money,” Christina sighed, starting to gather her things to leave.  
  
“Alright,” Tic replied, giving in to the woman’s own stubbornness, “You ready to go?”  
  
“Yeah, just give me one second,” Christina shoved everything into her handbag and stood up.  
  
They passed some people still in the office as they made their way downstairs to the parking lot. When they made it outside, the night air was crisp and cold. They took a moment to breathe it in after being stuck in the stuffy office all day.  
  
The cold air triggered a realization for Tic, as he turned back to the building, “I forgot the mockup of the front cover. I promised Leti I’d show her.”  
  
“Go get it. I’ll go pull the car around,” when Tic didn’t look convinced, she huffed, “My car is only over there. I’ll be fine.”  
  
Tic scanned the parking lot, not able to see Christina’s car properly from the distance, but didn’t see any movement of anyone else in the area.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Tic promised, running back inside.  
  
Christina headed towards her parking spot. She felt another vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone and smiled as she received another message from Ruby.  
  
 _**Are you really going to ignore me because of that?** _  
  
She glanced up at the footpath, making sure there were no obstacles in her way.  
  
 _**Well, you did say I wasn’t hot.** _  
  
The phone pinged again with another message from Ruby.  
  
 _**I said warm. Nothing there about you being hot.** _  
  
She smirked as she pictured the frustrated look on the woman's face as her fingers typed out her reply.  
  
 _**I’m hoping you agree with the latter.** _  
  
She stared at the screen as it said Ruby was writing, but each time the writing bubble would disappear.She took joy in imagining the replies Ruby had thought of sending her, but ended up deleting.She didn’t want her previous message to influence the mood of tomorrow night and ultimately, typed out a new message.

 _ **Wear whatever you would like, my eyes will only be on yours.**_  
  
She stilled and pocketed her phone when she got closer to her car as she noticed two men leaning against it. She instantly recognized them from among the board members she fired. These must have been the two William warned her about. Perhaps, he was being truthful. Not one to shy away from a fight, especially one against two men older than her father, she moved forward. They glared at her as she drew closer.  
  
“I don’t usually conduct my business out of parking lots at night,” Christina said, smirking at them.  
  
“You think you’re so smart, don’t you?” the man closer to her hissed.  
  
“Well, I was either smart enough to have you two sign yourselves out of a job or you two are just stupid enough to have let it happen. Either way, I suppose I am the smarter one here,” she smiled back as the men glanced at each other.  
  
“We’re only going to give you one chance. Put us back on the board,” the other man stepped away from the car and towards her.  
  
“Would you like a raise to go with this reinstatement?” Christina asked, sarcastically.  
  
“It wouldn’t hurt, especially with the savings we’ve had to dip into while we were out of work,” the shorter one said.  
  
She stared at him and then looked at the taller figure, noticing the similar expression on his face. She took a deep breath as she realized the idiots she was currently dealing with and tried to figure out the best approach.  
  
She laughed at both of them.  
  
They stared at each other in confusion and then frowned at her, “What's so funny?”  
  
“You two seriously think that I’m going to reinstate you and give you a raise,” Christina replied, wiping a tear from her eye, “Thank you for that. I was in need of some comic relief.”  
  
“I don’t think you understand just how serious we are,” the smaller man reached into his pocket and pulled out an object.  
  
The lights overhead glinted on the silver metal of the knife. She took a step back to prepare herself for a fight. The heels made it difficult, but she managed to correct her stance. Tightening her hands into fists and holding them in front of her face like she was holding a mic. She turned her hips slightly to prepare her to twist and use the velocity in her punch towards the attacker. Suddenly thankful for those self-defence classes she took while living in Washington as the taller man was the first to attack.  
  
He reached out to grab her hair, leaving his stance open which she took full advantage of by kicking him in the groin and punching his throat. He stumbled back struggling to breath and holding onto both areas. She wasted no time in taking delight that the defense had worked. The smaller man was the more dangerous. He had the weapon.  
  
She turned just in time to catch the other man’s arm as he stabbed with a forward momentum. She hit his arm off the car next to them to try and get him to let go of the knife. Despite his age, his reflexes were fast, and he used his free hand to punch her in the face.  
  
Her heels didn’t ground her in time, and she fell backwards. The taller man recovered and stalked towards her. She kicked him in the knee and stomach, pushing him back again. She tried to stand up, but when she made it to her knees, the smaller one took it as a chance to slam her head into the side of the car.  
  
Pain erupted from inside her skull. She almost blacked out, but the adrenaline kept her awake. The injury had slowed her down and made her movements sloppy as she tried to fight off the two men that suddenly morphed into more figures. She couldn’t see exactly where they stood, throwing fists towards them and hoping they connected.  
  
They didn’t. She ended up punching air.  
  
“Grab her,” she heard the smaller demand.  
  
A second later her arms were being pulled up and her back slammed against the car. She was grabbed again, this time with her arms pulled behind her back. When the smaller figure stood in front of her, she could focus her sight better on him and the knife pointing in her direction.  
  
“Last chance,” he seethed.  
  
Blood was pulling in her mouth from the punch. She coughed up as much as she could and spat it into the man’s face. She wouldn’t give in to these men. She knew this was the worst they would do. Her name still carried some worth and an invisible line that even these two would be too stupid to cross.  
  
“Just remember, we gave you a choice,” the man holding her whispered in her ear.  
  
Her eyes widened as the man in front pulled his hand back and then it was moving forward. Fast. She closed her eyes and then opened them as she was slammed back, sending the body behind her onto the ground. He shuffled out from beneath her and stood in front of her.  
  
She sat up on her elbows and watched as Tic finished the smaller man with a punch, knocking him out cold. He dodged punches from the taller man, then grabbed him around the waist and pushed himself forward. It pushed the taller man onto his back. Tic quickly straddled him and began raining punches down onto the man’s face.  
  
“Tic,” Christina yelled, surprising herself when it came out as a whisper. She tried again, but it had the same result, “Tic, stop!”  
  
When the man stopped moving, Tic rolled off of him and panted for air. He glanced at Christina’s face and then glanced down. He scrambled to her and pulled her close.  
  
“Christina,” Tic yelled, pushing hard on her stomach.  
  
That hurt.  
  
 _‘Why did that hurt?’_ Christina thought.  
  
“Christina, you’re going to be ok,” Tic said, trying to fish his phone out of his pants with one hand.  
  
“I just hit my head, Tic,” Christina said, but the words came out as one garbled mess.  
  
She was starting to feel tired. Her vision was spinning. She moved to shake her head to clear it, but the movement triggered more pain from her skull. She could faintly hear Tic asking for an ambulance, but was more confused with the feeling of warm wetness. She hoped she wasn’t lying in urine. She reached down, dipping her fingers in it as she tried to shift away from it.  
  
She looked at her fingers as she pulled them back up. Blood dripped from them. Confused, she glanced down and noticed the knife, buried up to the hilt, in her stomach. Oh, so that’s where the blood was coming from.  
  
Her instinct was to pull it out, but Tic stopped her, “Don’t touch that. You have to leave it in,” his phone was tucked against his shoulder with his cheek as he spoke with the emergency operator, “I was just telling her not to touch the knife. I know that, that’s why I told her not to touch it. How long more will the ambulance be?”  
  
If only Tic would stop moving and speaking, she could fall asleep more easily. Her night dreams were calling to her with the promise of healing once she closed her eyes. It was so tempting and hard to fight.  
  
When it got too difficult to keep her eyes open, she understood what would happen when they closed. She tilted her head back to look at Tic. Having to swallow down blood was making it too difficult to speak. She tried to convey everything she wanted her words to tell him.  
  
 _‘You made me understand what family means. Not my father or William. Don’t let them have my body. I want to be with my mother.’_  
  
“Christina, keep your eyes open. You need to stay awake,” Tic yelled, jostling her slightly to keep her awake.  
  
 _‘I am awake, can’t you hear me?”_ her mouth opened but groans fell out instead of words, _‘Tell Ruby, I’m sorry._ _I’m sorry I missed our date and I’m sorry I never had the chance to show her how I would have loved her.’_  
  
Tears slowly spilled down her ghostly pale cheeks as she gasped for breath. Tic looked away and waved towards some flashing lights. Some blood dripped from his hand as he did so. She groaned in pain as he pressed it back against the wound dripping out of her back. Then, the pain stopped. The cold still tingled throughout her body, but a warmth filled her chest. It was like lying next to a fire in the middle of a snowstorm.  
  
It lulled her to sleep as she was unable to fight off the gripping darkness that consumed her.  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on the last chapter even though it did involve some pain and suffering. Really glad you guys liked it. There are some mentions of blood in this but it's not as graphic as the last.
> 
> Happy reading!

_**Wear whatever you would like, my eyes will only be on yours.** _  
  
Ruby bit her lip and smiled reading the message. Christina could certainly be long-winded in conversation, but she certainly had a way with words. The messages were too vague for her to get the slightest clue of Christina’s plans for them the following night. She had used all of her best material on the woman during their calls, and texts to get a hint of what the night would entail. Ruby had even suggested some activities that could continue after the date if some information was shared, but apart from a slight hitch of breath from Christina, the woman hadn’t budged in the slightest.  
  
Christina had two weeks to prepare, wanting to be the one who organized their first date. Two weeks of daily calls and texts, sometimes just to ask mundane things and check in to see how her day was going left Ruby feeling cherished. She had to keep reminding herself to be careful and not fall into this relationship so easily as she did the last. However, it felt like a losing game with the way her heart would beat at the sight of the woman’s name or the sound of her voice. The mind was strong, but her heart was weak and craved to be cared for by someone who would treat it with the utmost care.  
  
She left Christina’s words nestle in her thoughts as she headed towards her wardrobe and searched through it for something to wear. She eyed a low-cut dress and smirked. Despite Christina’s words, she had caught the woman’s eyes drifting from her face and wandering down to her cleavage more than once. Ruby was in no way ashamed of her body now, but the constant stares she had received when she began developing at a young age left her with some insecurities. Too young to be sexualized in the way she was, even though her mother had tried to use it to their advantage.  
  
 _‘People are going to see your body before they see you. Use it to get what you want and leave before they can do the same to you,’_ her mother would tell her growing up.  
  
She quickly learned that men, and sometimes women, came crawling to her with only the intention of wanting a piece of her for a night or until they got bored.  
  
She had thought the same of William, but he kept trying and eventually won her over. Now, armed with the knowledge of his own motives, she understood how she allowed herself to be so blind. His tactics differed from the others because he didn’t want her in the same way the others did. He wanted her to use her as ammunition against his sister. The woman whom she was she denied her first chance with.  
  
Christina was different. She noticed that immediately as the woman launched into a barrage of deep questions the first time they went out together, planning Tic’s party. Even with her longing looks, Christina always used the right level of intensity to not make her uncomfortable. She toed the line, sometimes standing on it on tippy-toes with her amorous advances, but always pulled back when she sensed Ruby’s discomfort.  
  
Christina’s words would replay in her mind at times of doubt. Christina hadn’t seen her at first, she had only heard her voice. It was enough to pique her interest and search for the woman whose voice soothed her soul. Her first glimpse of Ruby had only solidified the feeling. It was from that experience that she immediately went about creating a space for Ruby in her life and did her best to show the woman that in every interaction between them.  
  
Ruby pulled out the dress and decided on wearing it for the next night.She was sure Christina would appreciate it. She made a mental bet with herself on how long it would take for the woman to break her promise and glance away from her eyes to the other revealing parts of her body. She remembered the thumping of the woman’s heart their first night together, having to stop and remind the woman to breathe. This dress was much more alluring than her pajamas. She hoped she didn’t give Christina a heart attack.

* * *

  
“She’s going into cardiac arrest.”  
  
Tic watched in horror as the small, pale body was pulled at in various ways. Needles were inserted the minute they arrived and clothing was cut away. It gave him a clear look at the weapon buried in her stomach. He had served in combat and had seen men in his squad killed in front of him, but that still didn't stop him from almost vomiting at the strong smell of iron coming from him. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of a glass door. He was covered in Christina’s blood.  
  
“Prepare for defib,” was shouted amongst the team tending to her.  
  
He saw Christina’s body moving with each shock as they tried to get her heart rhythm under control.  
  
A nurse placed a hand on his shoulder. He ignored it, keeping his focus on Christina, “Sir, you can’t stay in here. You need to go to the waiting room by reception. ”  
  
“I’m not leaving her,” Tic replied, shrugging her hand off.  
  
The nurse sighed, “Sir, we need the area clear to work on getting her stabilized. In the meantime, we would appreciate if you could start informing her family-”  
  
“I am her family,” Tic snapped.  
  
The woman glanced from him to the woman lying in the bed and then plastered on a sympathetic smile, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend. If she has any other family, it may be helpful to call them to let them know so they can join you and be here in case-”  
  
“In case of what? You saying she’s going to die?”  
  
“We’ll do the best we can, but we can’t rule out that possibility. She’s already lost a lot of blood and-” she looked away from Tic as her colleagues moved the defibrillator machine off of Christina,  “She’s suffered a cardiac arrest. The next step, once we get her stabilized, will be surgery. Your family will probably want to know that information.”  
  
Tic knew the woman was doing her best to make him leave the room, but she did have a point. There were people who needed to be informed, even if he was sure they wouldn’t bother to show up or care. Then there were the other people who should be informed. He knew they would come to the hospital the minute he told them, but wasn’t sure if he wanted to call them in the middle of the night just to come and sit around in a hospital while waiting for news.  
  
He rubbed his head and paced the hallway outside of the room trying to make a decision. He had to think of Christina in this situation and what she would want. He pulled out his phone and scrolled to a number he had rarely called before. He was tempted to hang up after the first few connecting beeps, but then a deep and tired voice answered the phone.

* * *

  
Ruby was sleeping soundly when her phone rang. She lifted her head off the pillow and grabbed the device. Her brows furrowed at the sight of Leti’s name. She was tempted to hang up and go back to sleep, but something compelled her to answer.  
  
“Hello,” Ruby said, wiping her eyes to wake her up.  
  
“Ruby, something’s happened,” Leti’s frantic tone made her heart drop, “Christina’s been hurt.”  
  
“What do you mean Christina’s been hurt?” Ruby asked, shifting the covers off her body and sitting up.  
  
“Tic’s at the hospital. He told me to call you. She’s been stabbed,” she would have toppled over if she wasn’t sitting on the bed. She gripped the phone tight as it threatened to slip from her grasp in shock, “She’s in surgery, but it’s not looking good.”  
  
“What hospital is she in?”  
  
“Ruby, Tic said to stay at home until there were more updates. No point in going there just to sit around and-”  
  
“What hospital is she in, Leti?” Ruby shouted, desperately.  
  
“I’m not sure. I’ll ring Tic back and get back to you with the name and directions,” Leti replied, her tone indicating her confusion about her sister’s reaction on hearing the news. She hadn’t realized the two women had become friends, “Ruby, I’m sure they’re doing the best they can.”  
  
“Just get me the name, Leti,” Ruby said, ending the call.  
  
She slammed the phone down on the nightstand and buried her face in her hands, taking deep and shaky breaths. She held back tears that wanted to burst free for the woman. Christina didn’t need them right now. She had to put her feelings on hold and work on autopilot. She stood up and quickly got ready so when Leti replied she was all set to leave straight for the hospital.  
  
The reply came in the form of a text with directions a few minutes later. She bolted from the apartment the second she read it.  
  
It was difficult to flag down a cab, but after she managed to get one to stop, she didn’t waste any time and jumped in, shouting directions at the driver as she did so. She fidgeted the entire ride there, unable to sit still at the thought of the news that would await her at the hospital. When he stopped outside the building, she practically threw the fare at the driver in her rush to get out.  
  
The waiting room was packed with people. She searched for any sign of Tic, but there was no sight of the man. She knew reception wouldn’t tell her anything or allow her access as she wasn’t family and she didn’t want to stand there and explain the details of their relationship, not that she could call it that, only to be denied anyway. She quickly thought on where Christina would currently be held and followed the signs to the critical care rooms.  
  
She knew she was in the right place when she rounded the corner and recognized Tic’s back. She could hear him muttering prayers.  
  
“Tic?” Ruby said, getting his attention.  
  
He slowly turned around and grabbed her when she almost fainted at the sight of him. Once she got her bearings, she looked him up and down in horror. She pushed away from him at the smell of blood wafting from his clothes.  
  
“What happened?” Ruby asked, her voice breaking.  
  
“I was only gone a few minutes. I swear,” Tic replied, his own voice breaking as the night took its toll on him.  
  
“Tic, I need you to tell me what happened, ok?”  
  
He glanced down as he rubbed his hands, his nails still caked in blood, “I went back into the office to grab the book. That stupid book. I should have left it there until tomorrow,” he shook his head, “When I came back out, I heard some fighting. One had her arms held behind her back. She couldn’t defend herself. I didn’t get there in time.”  
  
He ducked his face into his hands as his body shook with tears. She didn’t reach for him. She couldn’t bear to go near him. The blood and smell were too much. It was like looking at Christina’s death.  
  
After a few minutes, he managed to compose himself and rubbed his face with his sleeve, “The police showed up awhile ago. They’ve been guarding her door. They wouldn’t let me in. I don’t even know if she’s out of surgery.”  
  
“You mean she’s not in there?” Ruby asked, indicating to the room next to them.  
  
He shook his head, “No, they said she would be moved to ICU if she survived surgery. It’s down this hallway, a left turn and then another hallway with some doors at the end. It’s behind those.”  
  
She didn’t waste time after being given the directions. Tic tried to stop her, but she grabbed him and dragged him along with her. She put some distance between them as she could taste copper on her tongue with the scent drifting off of him. The police officers instantly stood tall at the sight of Tic’s blood covered form approaching.  
  
Ruby stood in front of him, blocking their vision on him, “We’re here for news on Christina Braithwhite.”  
  
“We can’t release any information on Miss Braithwhite. That information would be passed along to her family,” the man on the left sneered at them.  
  
“Tic is related to her. He is family.”  
  
“And how exactly are they related?” the one on the right laughed.  
  
“They’re cousins,” Ruby spat back.  
  
“Cousins? Very convenient,” he smirked back.  
  
Ruby’s nostrils flared in anger as her anger of the situation reached its billing point, “Listen, you little shi-”  
  
“Ruby?” she was interrupted by a deep voice behind her.  
  
She turned around only to come face to face with William. This night really couldn’t get any worse.  
  
“What’s going on here?” William asked, glancing between the group.  
  
“They won’t let us in. They don’t believe Tic is related to you,” Ruby glared at the officer who ignored her in favor of looking at William.  
  
William stepped towards the men. He had already given them his identification when arrived, “Gentlemen, these two have full authorization from my father and I to visit my sister. Mr Freeman is a relative of the family.”  
  
They nodded, with one of them writing it down in his notebook. William opened and held the door as he ushered them both inside. He took the lead and led them down another hallway.  
  
“Is she out of surgery?” Ruby asked, trying to keep a level tone.  
  
The sight of William had her gritting her teeth. She wanted to lash out at him, but knew this wasn’t the time to do so. She had to keep a level head for Christina.  
  
“She wasn’t when I left,” William replied, turning his head back, “But, she should be out any minute now.”  
  
There was one further door, William did the same as before and ushered them into another room. There were partitions hiding beds behind them and smaller rooms with glass windows within the room. The sound of beeping and the sight of nurses and doctors running around told them they had reached the ICU. It was quieter than she had expected.  
  
William stopped a nurse walking past, “Has Christina Braithwhite come out of surgery?”  
  
Ruby held her breath as she waited for the nurse to reply.  
  
“They’re just wheeling her down. She will be back in her room in a few minutes, and the doctor will go through everything with you then,” she hurried away into one of the smaller rooms and helped the team currently in there prepping for Christina.  
  
Tic sighed in relief, leaning back against the door and then slid down it. He felt completely exhausted and drained. The police had already drilled him when they first arrived, He had yet to give a proper statement and guessed they would make him do it soon. He was rethinking his choice of telling Leti to stay at home. He needed a change of clothes especially with the looks he was receiving off of every person passing by.  
  
“You never returned any of my calls or texts,” William said, stepping closer to her.  
  
“Don’t you dare go there!” Ruby warned, taking a step back, “Not with everything going on or do you only think about yourself in every situation?”  
  
William clenched his jaw and then kicked his heels against the floor, “I can’t say I’m surprised you’re here.”  
  
She didn’t look at him. She wouldn’t justify him with the answer he was trying to dig for.

When he received no reply, he glanced over at Tic, “You need a change of clothes. The serial killer look is beginning to scare the workers.”  
  
She tried to bite her tongue, but it didn’t work, “You should be down on your knees thanking him instead of giving your unwanted opinion. If it wasn’t for Tic, she wouldn’t have made it this far.”  
  
“It was a joke, Ruby. Y’know, trying to lighten the mood,” William replied.  
  
“Well, don’t!” Ruby snapped, “What sort of a person jokes at a time like this?”  
  
“The person whose sister was just stabbed and is trying to get through it,” William spat back.  
  
“Don’t give me that crap. We both know you don’t care that she almost died tonight or that she could still die,” Ruby hissed at him, trying to keep her tone low in respect to the other patients around them.  
  
He whirled around and stared angrily at her. Throughout their entire relationship, she had never seen him so infuriated, “No matter what happened between us, she’s still my sister. I warned her to protect herself. I told her something like this might happen. I did my best here, Ruby.”  
  
“I didn’t know anything about any threats she was getting, but I damn well know you didn’t do enough,” she glared back.  
  
They were interrupted from their heated argument as the elevator opened and a trolley with a patient in it was rolled out. The occupant was almost as white as the sheets they lay on, their lips almost as blue as the blanket covering their thin form. She gasped as she finally recognized the patient as Christina. Ruby stopped herself from rushing over as she was on the other side of the room. They wheeled the woman into one of the smaller rooms and started setting up machines around her.  
  
They watched the team work on her through the glass, eventually a woman stepped out and headed towards them.  
  
“I’m Dr. Rial,” she greeted, “I’m the physician in charge of Miss Braithwhite’s care. Are you her family?”  
  
“I am,” William said.  
  
The woman looked between the group, “I can try and find a room if you would like to discuss this somewhere more private.”  
  
“No, it’s fine. They’re friends of my sister,” William replied, ignoring the heated looks drilling into his back.  
  
The doctor nodded and spoke loud enough for all of them to hear, “Christina is incredibly lucky. The knife was right next to a major artery. If that had been cut, she wouldn’t have made it here. We removed it successfully and will keep her on transfusions to replace the blood she has lost. She does have a small concussion which will heal in time.”  
  
“Is she going to be ok?” Ruby asked.  
  
The doctor glanced at William who nodded in reply, “Christina suffered a cardiac arrest upon arrival. Apart from the surgery, that is one of our major concerns for her. Her condition is considered critical but stable. If she gets through tonight and tomorrow ok, we will keep her in the ICU a few more days before discharging her to another ward.”  
  
Tic placed his hand on her shoulder. It was a gesture to reassure them both that she was safe. Christina was a fighter. She had survived the surgery and would breeze through the next few days.  
  
“Can we see her?” Tic asked.  
  
The woman glanced around and checked how busy the room was. Most of the team had cleared out of Christina’s and everything had been set up.  
  
“Only for a few minutes and then I really must insist you leave. We have to keep the ICU free, but if they’re are any changes, we will notify you immediately,”  she replied and then led them to the door,  “Only one at a time, if you don’t mind.”  
  
William barged in first. He stared down at her and then left after a few seconds. Ruby ignored him as he brushed past.  
  
Tic went next. She could hear him gasp as he stood over the bed and then mutterings of prayer filled the air. She closed her eyes and turned her head to try and give him some privacy. She opened them a few seconds later when Tic rubbed her arm and nodded his head.  
  
“I’ll wait for you outside,” Tic said, leaving the room and heading towards the exit.  
  
She took a deep breath and prepared herself as best as she could before entering. She had already caught a glimpse of Christina, but the close up was much worse. Bruises were forming on her face and mouth. They hadn’t properly cleaned the blood away. It smeared across her arms, chest and hands.  
  
A tube attached to her nose helped her with oxygen. She took comfort as she watched Christina’s chest rise and fall with each breath she took. She was breathing. She was here. She had survived. She hesitantly reached out and skimmed her fingers across Christina’s arms first. Once she was sure, the woman wouldn’t break under her touch, she reached for Christina’s hand and held it tentatively.

It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago she was being teased by the still form laying in the bed.  
  
She was mindful of the open cuts on her knuckles as her thumb rubbed soothing circles against the back of her hand.  
  
“Had to try and fight them off, didn’t you?” Ruby smirked, but her face crumpled and tears she had tried to fight away all night, rolled down her cheeks.  
  
She wiped them away and looked away from Christina to compose herself. Her allotted time was almost up and she was wasting it by being upset. She turned back to Christina and ran her knuckles down her cheek and then replaced them with her lips, placing a tender kiss to the unmarked side.  
  
“I have to leave and let you rest. We’re going to stay close by, but you need to get through this night for us, ok?” Ruby took the silence as an agreement, “Goodnight, Christina.”  
  
She took one last look as she left the room. Hating having to leave the woman lying there and not stay with her, but knowing it was for the best.  
  
She headed out of the ICU and into the adjoining room just in time to see a group of police officers gathered in a crowd and one of them putting handcuffs on Tic.  
  
“Atticus Freeman, you are under arrest for the suspicion of the aggravated assault on Christina Braithwhite as well as assault and battery on two other males. You have the right to remain silent…”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christina lived! or did she? No, she did. 
> 
> Happy reading!

The cuffs clattered off the table as he sat down, though it was more like pushed down with the officer’s hand on his shoulder. He cleared his throat as the officer turned to walk away and held up the cuffs. A moment later, a key was inserted and his hands were released. He was watched intently as he rubbed his sore wrists. He gave a sour look at the treatment received, but it had no effect on the officer.  
  
They looked away from each other and towards the door as it opened. Another uniformed officer and a man in a suit holding a folder walked in, both of them sitting down in the chairs across the table from him.  
  
The man in the suit made it a point to hold his finger up, indicating them all to be quiet and slowly moved it towards the recorder and pressing the button. He spoke gruffly, giving the details of the date, time, the name of the person being interviewed and the person conducting the interview. Captain Lancaster.  
  
“Mr Freeman, if you could start by taking us through the events of last night,” Lancaster said.  
  
“I already told you everything that happened. How many more times are you going to make me say it?” Tic asked, annoyed from the repetitive questions.  
  
“A young woman was almost killed last night. Hell, she still might die. So, we’re going to keep going through this until I get some answers,” Lancaster replied, sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms smugly.  
  
They had interviewed Tic multiple times through the night. He only knew the time because of the officer’s saying it before they recorded him each time. It was morning and he didn’t see this ending anytime soon. His exhaustion pleaded with him to put his head on the table and let his eyes drift closed.  
  
“Christina went to pull the car around while I went back into the building to grab my book. When I came back out, I heard a commotion in the direction of where Christina’s car was parked. I ran towards it and found one man restraining her while the other had a knife in his hand and stabbed her with it. I tried to stop him by running at him, but I was too late. I fought them off and after they were down I saw that Christina had been stabbed. I tried to stop the blood and called an ambulance. Now, what else do you want to know?” Tic asked, taking a breath after almost saying it all without stopping.  
  
Lancaster smirked, “Those two men have conflicted your version. They say they were in the area when they heard a young woman screaming for help. When they went to help, they found you standing over her with a knife in her stomach. When they tried to help her, that is when you attacked them.”  
  
“Bullshit!” Tic yelled, “If you did your job correctly, you would know they were fired recently and had a motive against Christina. She was already warned of their threat against her. Ask her security why they were hired.”  
  
“Oh, I spoke with her security guard. He told us it was because of the recent smear campaign against the Braithwhites. Christina was worried the people targeting her father may come after her. He also told us that when he left, the security feed was working, but it was cut just after you re-entered the building.”  
  
Tic slammed his fists on the table. His gut had ached when the security guard interrupted them last night. He wished he had trusted it and called the man on what was now obviously a lie about having to leave for an emergency. Tic had previously worked security. He knew you didn’t leave your post unless you had someone to stand in for, especially if you were tasked with protecting a person. Christina’s reveal had blinded his judgement as worry had taken over.  
  
“Ok, and what about the men’s alibis? It’s not a coincidence they were in the area at the same time of the attack,” Tic snapped.  
  
“The men were taking a stroll. Apparently, it’s something they do every evening.”  
  
“You can’t seriously believe I did this. Christina is my family. We have a good relationship. What possible reason would I have for hurting her?” Tic asked, his frustration with the situation reaching a new level.  
  
Lancaster leaned forward and opened the folder on the table, “Y’know, I don’t normally handle these cases. As a captain, it is practically unheard of. These are usually handled by the detectives, but Samuel is a close friend and when he explained the situation, well, I didn’t trust anyone else to work this case as well as I would to get justice for his daughter.”  
  
 _‘There it is,’_ Tic thought, bitterly.

Samuel was behind this. The man had been gunning for him since Christina had first reached out to him. She had confided in him the way her father conducted business and how he disposed of competition. Samuel saw Tic as competition to his bloodline. He was screwed.  
  
“Samuel told me that he has been worried about his daughter’s behavior since you entered her life. He says she’s started acting erratic and acting impulsively. A most recent example of this would be the purchasing of the publishing company. He says this was because you filled her head with the idea of it. Mostly for your own benefit so you could get your novel published,” Lancaster said, daringly speaking his words like they were the truth.  
  
“Christina had a successful publishing company in Washington. She saw an opportunity to do the same thing here. I didn’t know for a long time that it was her intention and I certainly never expected anything from her,” Tic replied, feeling angry on Christina’s behalf. She would be outraged that these men were trying to diminish her accomplishments.  
  
He was left reeling in shock when Lancaster pulled out a form and slid it in front of him.  
  
“She recently amended her will by adding you to it. The publishing company in Chicago and her shares in the company in Washington are to be passed onto you in the event of her death. Did you know about this?” Lancaster asked, running his fingers across the lines on the page where it mentioned the transfer to Tic.  
  
“No,” Tic shook his head, “She never told me.”  
  
“See, I don’t believe you,” Lancaster laughed, maliciously, “I believe you found out about this and decided you wanted ownership of the company now. You walked her out of the building last night, went back in to cut the camera after noticing there was no one outside, and then used the empty parking lot to your advantage and tried to kill her. It didn’t work out the way you planned as you were interrupted so you had to change tactics. You attacked the men and then, unfortunately for you, had to call for help and then tried to pass off this story that you saved her.”  
  
“No, no, no. You got this all wrong. I would never- I could never hurt her. Christina’s the only family I have left,” Tic replied, shaking his hands as if it could swat away the man’s words.  
  
“Yes, your father recently passed. The funeral directors said Miss Braithwhite covered the cost. Though, I have to wonder if it was out of kindness or if it’s due to your manipulation of her. I’m going to ask you one more time, what happened last night, Atticus? Did you finally get sick of bleeding her dry? Did she deny one of your requests, and you decided to kill her and take what you could get from her death?”  
  
Tic had been shaking his head with every verbal punch the man threw at him. None of them had been truthful, but the thought that he could use Christina or use anyone that way sickened him. Lancaster didn’t see him as an innocent man. He had only come in to paint him as the criminal. He needed help getting out of this.  
  
“I want a lawyer,” Tic replied, solemnly.   
  
He wouldn’t give Lancaster the reaction he was hoping to provoke with his attack.  
  
“Fine,” Lancaster said, holding up his hands, “But, I’m telling you right now it’s not going to do you any good. Unless Christina wakes up and tells us different, you’re currently looking at an attempted murder charge.”  
  
Inside, Tic was screaming. On the outside, he stared back at the man with no visible fear.   
  
He put his hands under the table, crossing his fingers and sending a silent prayer for Christina to wake up soon and get him out of this mess.

* * *

  
Ruby kept her phone on record in case the officers got violent with Tic as they escorted him from the hospital. She stayed as close as she could until they bundled him into a car outside and drove off. Leti’s apartment was her next destination to explain what had happened. Her sister had not reacted well to the news.  
  
“Arrested? For what? He saved her,” Leti shouted.  
  
“I know,” Ruby sighed, “There’s probably been some misunderstanding. He’ll be back soon.”  
  
“Misunderstanding, my ass,” Leti huffed, “Ruby, grab your coat. We’re going down there to get this straightened out.”  
  
“What do you think you could possibly do? If you go in there starting trouble, they won’t hesitate in putting you in a cell as well. Tic needs you here,” Ruby replied, trying to calm Leti down.  
  
She spent the rest of the night repeatedly doing the same thing. Leti had a way of working herself up even when no one was talking to her. Her thoughts were her own worst enemy. She would jump up, attempting to go to the police station and Ruby would have to tackle her back to the couch. They eventually exhausted themselves and fell asleep.  
  
It was a broken sleep for Ruby. She kept waking up and checking her phone. With Tic no longer at the hospital to keep her informed, she hoped William would step up and tell her of any changes. She didn’t hold her breath with that happening. Her thoughts didn’t drift far from Christina. With no news to go off of, she could only pray the woman had gotten through the night ok.  
  
Once she was sure Leti wasn’t going to do something foolish, she left and headed home. A quick shower, a bite to eat , and a call to Sammy to tell him she wouldn’t be in for her shift that evening, she headed back to the hospital. She stopped by a couple of stores on the way to pick up some things for Christina. She didn’t trust William or Samuel to bring her what she would need during her hospital stay. It helped in providing hope for Christina’s recovery.  
  
When she reached the hospital, she followed the same hallways down to the ICU. There were different officers at the door. She told them her name, handing over her id at the same time and held her breath while they decided. One of them checked through her bags while the other verified her identity. Word had spread that William had given them permission and the doors were opened for her.  
  
She hurried the rest of the way. Both in fear that the police would change their minds and the anticipation of having to know Christina’s condition driving her forward.  
  
The people in the ICU stared at her as she burst through the doors with her hands full of bags. Eyes were on her back as she entered Christina’s room. A partition slightly shielded her top half from view. Her form remained unmoving in the bed, but the steady beeps from the machine put her mind at rest. The bags were dropped near the door as small steps were made towards the bed.   
  
The color of the bruises had started to solidify in the few hours since she last saw her. She was still ghastly pale, but the high heart rate on the machine told her that Christina had no plans on giving up anytime soon.  
  
“Christina, I’m back,” Ruby said, leaning over the bed, “I hope you got a better sleep than I did.”   
  
She glanced around the room for a chair, but there was none to be found. It confirmed her suspicion that no one had been to visit the woman. Half a mind to call William and curse him out and the other half wanting no one else to disturb the woman battled in her mind.   
  
“Oh, I brought some things for you,” Ruby shuffled backwards, not wanting to take her eyes off the bed and brought the bags over to the bed.  
  
Items were pulled out and shown to the figure whose eyes remained shut.

“We’ve got pajamas for when you can stop wearing that hideous gown. A toothbrush and some toothpaste. I’ve smelled your morning breath. I don’t want to have to experience what it’s going to smell like once you wake up. Some deodorant and cleaning wipes because I’m not sure how you’re going to shower with your wound,” the reminder formed a lump in her throat. She cleared her throat but it didn’t budge. She put away the rest of the items she had bought for the time being.  
  
She stood gazing down at the woman. Touching was the only way to convince herself that Christina was here and wasn’t an illusion. The soft skin of her hand was the proof she needed that Christina wasn’t dead. Even if the machines weren’t beeping, the strong pulse beneath her fingertips would have served as the anchor to keep her thoughts from straying to the what ifs.  
  
Those thoughts had gotten the best of her as soon as she had left the hospital the night before. If she didn’t have had to with Leti, she would have crumbled at the ruminating that ate away at her the previous night.  
  
 _‘What if Tic hadn’t been there?’_  
  
 _‘What if she didn’t make it to the hospital in time?’_  
  
 _‘What if she lost Christina?’_

“Excuse me?” a voice interrupted, “Are you family?”  
  
Ruby found the source to be a nurse standing at the door, “I have clearance from the family to be here on their behalf.”  
  
The woman nodded, disappearing for a moment and then returned with a chair and a bag. She put the chair next to Ruby to take a seat on as she leant against the table.  
  
“Unfortunately, we can’t allow visitors for a long period of time here due to the possible changes in patient’s conditions. It’s just for easier access in case we need to intervene and stabilize a patient,” the woman explained, her tone was soft as she told the information.  
  
“I understand,” Ruby nodded, “Can I ask, how is she doing?”   
  
The woman gave her a warm smile, “She’s doing well. Her vitals are strong, and she got through the first night without any issues which is always a good sign. If it weren’t for the painkillers she’s receiving, I would almost guess she would be opening her eyes about now.”  
  
“How long before she wakes up?” Ruby desperately wanted the woman to wake up, but understood the longer she was unconscious the better for her recovery.  
  
“It could really be anytime, but she is on some very strong painkillers right now which have the side effect of some serious drowsiness. She’s already muttered a few words so my guess is it shouldn’t be too long more,” Ruby’s gaze went straight back to Christina after hearing that. The way the woman lay unmoving in the bed made it difficult to believe she had already been active.  
  
“The officers took most of the clothing she came in with, but they did leave some things behind. None of the family have been in yet, can you take care of these?” the nurse said, handing over a clear bag.  
  
“I’ll look after it,” Ruby assured.  
  
The woman gave a grateful nod and left. The moment she was out of the room, Ruby opened the bag and looked inside. She turned her face away immediately as the iron smell hit her. The bag had been closed tightly trapping the scents inside it. Preparing herself better for her next try, she breathed through her mouth, it didn’t help as much as she thought it would as she could taste copper.  
  
She reached in and pulled out Christina’s handbag and a notebook. Both items were covered in blood. She gazed at the items as if they could show her what transpired the previous night. She didn’t think Christina would appreciate her going through her belongings while she was unconscious and put them back in the bag. The handbag flopped in with ease, but the notebook got caught awkwardly on the plastic and fell on the ground. She picked it up, intending to close it and put it in with the handbag, but the sight of her name on the page made her curious.  
  
She read through Christina’s notes on her. All of the things she remembered about Ruby. Thoughts on where she thought Ruby would like to go on their first date and the dates that would follow after. Presumptuous brat. Ruby smiled and cupped her own cheek as she read through the talking points Christina had written, planning to use them if there was a lull in the conversation.   
  
Did she really think Ruby would want to talk about wildlife or climate change or, she squinted her eyes to understand the woman’s handwriting, did that say magic? Did this girl seriously think that Ruby would want to talk about potions and fairies? She hoped it was meant in the same way Christina had said that watching her perform was like magic.   
  
She flipped the page and read more notes. This page had yesterday’s date on it. These notes made her heart ache. The thought that she had been on a good chunk of Christina’s mind on the day the woman almost died was soul crushing.   
  
_‘Nope, not going there,’_ Ruby thought.

She reeled herself back from that place. Christina needed her present, not drowning in her negative emotions.  
  
“Tilts her head when she smiles,” Ruby laughed, as she read the text aloud, “If I didn’t know your crazy ass better and know you were writing all of this down to make this relationship work, this notebook could actually be a big turnoff. It may as well be called ‘A stalker’s guide to Ruby Baptiste’ written and published by Christina Braithwhite.”  
  
The notebook was dropped in the bag, and she stood up as she received a groan in reply.   
  
“Christina? Can you hear me?” there were more groans as the woman’s head moved slowly back and forth on the pillow, “Christina.”  
  
“Ruby,” Christina moaned, it was followed by more groaning.  
  
“I’m here, baby,” Ruby ignored her slip up as she cupped the woman’s cheek to keep her head from moving, “Christina, can you open your eyes for me?”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Christina whispered between pained grunts, “I’m sorry, Ru-Ruby.”   
  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for, ok?” Ruby replied, smiling in relief, “You fought like hell and you made it here.”  
  
Christina’s eyes remained closed as groans that tore at Ruby’s heart, sounded from her mouth. Unsure of how to help her, she pressed the bell by the bed for assistance. Almost immediately, the nurse from before was at her side.  
  
“She’s been talking, but she sounds like she’s in pain,” Ruby said, quickly. The less time wasted on speaking, the sooner Christina would receive treatment.  
  
“That’s probably the painkillers wearing off. We’re going to lower the strength in the next batch we’re going to administer,”  the nurse replied, checking Christina’s vitals,  “I am sorry to have to ask you to leave, but the next time you come back, she’ll probably be awake and more alert.”  
  
Ruby wanted to fight to stay there, but did her best to compromise, “Ok, can I come back later today?”  
  
“This evening would be best, but if I’m being honest, when they start coming out of this state it can be quite distressing for everyone involved. It might agitate her and upset you. I would advise waiting until tomorrow to give her a chance to get her bearings together. It would also give you a chance to go home and get some rest. I’m sure you didn’t get much sleep last night,” the nurse said, giving her a fond look.   
  
She had seen plenty of people in Ruby's state. The families of loved ones whose brains wouldn't switch off and they walked around like living corpses.  
  
“You don’t know the half of it,” Ruby replied, stifling a yawn at the idea of her bed.  
  
“She’s going to need you in top form and you need to recuperate to function for the next few days. There’s still a long road ahead,” those words should have made her worry slightly, but they eased some of her fears. A journey to recovery meant that Christina was going to come back from this.   
  
“You’re right,” Ruby sighed, wiping her face in tiredness, “I brought her some stuff, can I leave it here?”  
  
“Of course,” the woman nodded, “I’m sure she’ll be delighted to see someone was thinking of her. Isn’t that right, Christina?”  
  
More pitiful groans came from the body in the bed in reply.  
  
“Christina, I have to go, but I’m going to be back soon,” Ruby said, leaning down and brushing away blonde hair that covered the face she needed to see, “Next time I see you, you better clarify some of the stuff in this notebook of yours.”   
  
She pulled back, trailing her fingers across the woman’s cheek as she did. The nurse was still watching, and she didn’t want to reveal anything regarding their connection lest she may tell someone who visited after her.  
  
The bag was picked up on her way to the exit. There was no way she would hand Christina’s things over to William or Samuel. Further groans traveled to her as she stood by the door. Even though she logically knew it was from the medicine wearing off, the groans growing louder at the same time she was leaving had her thinking that Christina could sense her and it was her way of objecting. Perhaps, it was just wishful thinking.  
  
She took one last glance behind her just in time to clearly hear one thing moaned in her direction.  
  
“Ruby”  
  
She swore she saw fluttering behind Christina’s eyelids. She waited with bated breath, but the blues never revealed themselves. Tomorrow, she promised herself. She would see them tomorrow and speak to the woman.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just reading through the original plan for this story. It was only supposed to be 10 chapters long. Well, there goes that plan.
> 
> Happy reading!

Pain. It thumped away in her abdomen and head, rousing her from her sleep. Blurs of figures moved in and out of her sight, but the tightness in her neck made her unable to follow their movements. She vaguely heard voices over the noises coming from the machines and even when she did manage to separate them from the beeps, she couldn't make out what they were saying. It was like being underwater with someone shouting at her from the surface.  
  
“She’s coming round,” was heard when she managed to open her eyelids. The dried gunk there was making it difficult.  
  
“Wha-? What hap-” Christina tried to speak, but her mouth was too dry. Each vibration of the words was like sandpaper rubbing against her throat.  
  
There was a blur moving out of the corner of her eye and then a woman was in her vision.  
  
“Christina, you’re in hospital. You were injured but you’re ok.”  
  
She shifted away from the woman, the movement making her head spin and noticed there was some pull on one of her hands as she moved. She rubbed the back of it, finding the reason for the resistance to be a needle inserted there. She tried to pull it out, wanting to freely move.  
  
The nurse stopped her, “Christina, that needs to stay in. It’s how you’re receiving your medicine. Can you try talking to me?”  
  
Christina stared at her, trying to get her vision to focus, but it felt like everything was spinning. She wanted the woman to go away and allow her to sleep.  
  
“No,” Christina replied, her voice weak.  
  
The nurse huffed a laugh, “Christina, we’ve cut back the strength of your painkillers. The drugs currently in your system are slowly wearing off. You’re going to feel sleepy while this is happening, but I need you to try and stay awake.”  
  
“Shut up,” Christina shushed, struggling to keep her eyes open.   
  
“Alright, sweetheart,” the woman smiled, “You’ll hear me moving around the room. I’m going to be observing you while it’s wearing off. If the pain gets too much, you let me know.”  
  
It could have been minutes or hours as she lay in the bed and did as the nurse directed. She did fall back asleep a couple of times only to be woken back up. It resulted in the nurse getting many groans of complaint which were brushed off with little care. She turned her head towards the window and watched the day turn to night. They must have allowed her to sleep because it was daylight when she next opened her eyes.  
  
The stronger painkillers had worn off during the night and the more they wore off, the more the pain increased. She bit her lip to hold back the moans of pain, not wanting more painkillers if she was going to have to go through this detox again. The only benefit as they wore off was becoming more lucid. Her mind wasn’t as sharp as it always was, but her surroundings were clearer and she had regained more control over her body.  
  
A nurse wrote in her chart, glancing back and forth from the machines. Her focus went to Christina when she shifted in the bed. She tried to sit herself up more, but the pain in her stomach was making it difficult. The woman rounded the bed and pushed some buttons to raise the bed at the top.  
  
“Water?” Christina asked, croaking out the word.  
  
A cup was instantly filled with the request and brought closer to her. Annoyed as a straw poked at her lips. She was over eager in her first sip, swallowing more than she should. It resulted in a painful coughing fit. She gasped through the coughs as sharp pains wrecked through her body.  
  
“Easy,” the nurse said, placing a hand on her stomach to avoid the stitches breaking with each shake of Christina’s abdomen.  
  
“Shit,” Christina whispered, once the coughing subsided.  
  
She sipped from the cup again, this time more careful. With her thirst quenched, she handed the cup back to the nurse and took a moment to assess the situation. She had been attacked, stabbed and brought to the hospital. She pushed the covers down to her thighs and slowly pulled the gown up to check the damage. Surgical dressing wrapped around her midsection and a surgical pad under it, stuck to the space next to her bellybutton.  
  
 _‘That must be where the knife went in,’_ Christina mused.  
  
“How is the pain?” The nurse asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

She dropped the gown, smoothing it out as she replied, “Manageable. Can you tell me about my injuries?”  
  
The nurse cocked her head at the question. She had dealt with enough patient’s strange mannerisms and questions, but she had yet to come across one as the woman in the bed. It was the way Christina sat regally in the bed and the coldness in her voice as she spoke that unsettled her.  
  
Not allowing the young woman to see her nerves, she picked up the chart, “Your doctor will discuss your condition with you once we inform her that you’re awake.”  
  
“Then go and inform her that I’m awake,” Christina replied, coughing slightly.  
  
The nurse nodded and excused herself. Once alone, Christina ran a hand through her hair. It got stuck in the knots there made worse by the dried blood that clumped at the ends of the strands. It was the only thing she could do to keep her mind off the potential injuries she had suffered. The pains in her body screamed that there were many.  
  
As her fingers tried to pick the blood off, a woman interrupted her with a greeting, “Christina, it’s good to see you awake. I’m Dr. Rial”  
  
Instead of returning the greeting, she bluntly asked, “Tell me about my injuries?”  
  
Dr. Rial put the woman’s strange manner down to the drugs wearing off, “As I told your family, you’re a very lucky lady, Christina.”  
  
“Yes, so lucky that I’m laying in this bed after being stabbed,” Christina fired back.  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow at her. She was used to dealing with difficult patients and guessed Christina was going to be another one added to her list, “Lucky in the sense that if that knife were an inch closer to the left, you would be forever sleeping right now.”  
  
Christina huffed, turning her head away, “What else?”  
  
“The knife went clear through. We were able to repair the damage successfully, but before we operated, you suffered a cardiac arrest. We have been monitoring your heart activity since then and nothing suggests that you will have another one or any lasting damage from the first. You also sustained a minor concussion. The bruises on your face look worse than they actually are and will fade over time,” Dr. Rial said, watching how Christina reacted to the information.  
  
Apart from a slight head nod, the woman didn’t look phased. She took the news like it was nothing more than a slight inconvenience. As if she had just had a nail appointment cancelled rather than someone who wrestled with the jaws of death and clawed her way back. If it wasn’t for the quiver in Christina’s lip, she wouldn’t have guessed this woman was putting on a strong front. She hid her fear well.  
  
She placed a hand over Christina’s and spoke in a reassuring tone, “You survived the worst of it, the only hard part left is the recovery.”  
  
“Something tells me that I should expect the reverse of that,” Christina replied, glancing up at the woman, “Surviving was the easy part. What’s to come, will be the worst part.”  
  
Rial stared at her curiously, but was stopped from further questioning the woman by a knock on the door.   
  
“Sorry to interrupt, but the officers are aware Christina is awake and would like to question her,” the nurse announced, not stepping into the room to face Christina’s cold glare.   
  
Rial looked to Christina who gave her a nod in agreement. She had to answer their questions. It was easier to get it over with now.  
  
The two women left only to be replaced by the sight of the one man she couldn’t stand. Her stomach tightened further as he shut the door and took a seat next to her bedside.  
  
“Hello, Christina,” Lancaster smirked, “I would say you’re looking well, but we both know you look like shit.”  
  
“Take my statement or leave,” Christina spat back.  
  
“You don’t need to worry about that. It’s all been taken care of,” Lancaster said. She didn’t like his self-righteous tone one bit.  
  
“You’ve arrested the men who did this?” Christina asked.  
  
“Men? No, it was just the one who attacked you,” He smiled at Christina’s expression and cut her off before she could voice her confusion, “Your cousin, Tic? Yeah, we pieced together what happened with help from those two men. They stumbled upon him after he had stabbed you and he attacked them. You don’t need to worry about him anymore. He’s in my custody now.”  
  
Christina’s eyes widened at the information, “No, you idiot. It was those men who attacked me. Atticus saved me.”  
  
He placed his hand on the bed, and she moved away from it. She would have to ask the nurse to change the sheets when he left, “Christina, your father has become concerned about this man’s presence in your life and after what happened, I can’t say that I disagree.”  
  
“You were supposed to be taking my statement so here it is, Tic didn’t attack me. I don’t care what story you concocted with my father, but there is no way you’re pinning this on Atticus. I don’t care who I have to go to, I will make sure you release him,” Christina snapped.  
  
Lancaster held his hands up, “If that’s your statement, then I’ll make sure he’s released without charge when I go back to the station, but I can’t promise that those men will face charges.”   
  
“What the hell are you talking about? You have all the evidence you need and my testimony,” Christina replied, having to take a steadying breath after speaking.   
  
Lancaster tutted sarcastically at her increasing agitation, “Unfortunately, the evidence we have doesn’t coincide with your story. The only dna we found on your clothes and the knife, belonged to you and Atticus.”  
  
“You bastard! You sabotaged it, didn’t you?” Christina yelled.  
  
He lifted his feet onto the bed, laughing, “Calm down, Christina. Wouldn’t want you to have another heart attack now, would we?”  
  
She wanted to scream. She wanted to smack her fists into the man next to her and not stop. Most importantly, she wanted the strength back to kick his disgusting shoes off the bed. She flopped back in the bed when she realized she could do none of those things.  
  
“Don’t look so sad, Christina. They can still face charges, just as long as you agree to the plans your father has drawn up,” Lancaster said, absentmindedly picking at his nails.  
  
“What plans are those?” Christina asked, seething.  
  
“I’m glad you asked,” he smiled, evilly, “Having looked into the recent success of Freeman Publishing, he thinks it’s time you sign it over to him so he can put the Braithwhite name on it and turn it into a franchise.”   
  
“How much does he think I’m going to sell it for?”  
  
“Buy it?” Lancaster shook his head, “No, you’re going to sign it over and cover the cost of the legal fees in doing so. In return, he will allow you to hold a position in the company. He recognized you must have been doing something right there for it to turn around.”   
  
“I will never sign over my company, especially to him.”   
  
“I think you will. See, you’re going to need a job to help pay off all these medical bills this stay is going to incur,”  he pointed to the machines,  “We all know you spent a good chunk out of your bank account purchasing the company. However, the job does come with some conditions. You are to cut all ties with Atticus Freeman.”  
  
“That’s my father’s plan? Either have the men who tried to murder his daughter arrested and sign over my company or keep my company and allow them to walk free?” Christina stared at him incredulously. She never thought her father would sink this low. That he would take advantage of the situation by aiding the men who attempted to kill her.  
  
“I must warn you, Christina, they didn’t look too happy leaving the station. I wouldn’t be surprised if they try again soon,” Lancaster said, standing up and fixing his jacket.  
  
“Get out,” Christina demanded, staring blankly ahead.  
  
“Those men could be back in custody in hours. All you have to do is pick up the phone and call-”

She cut him off, “Over my dead body. Now, get the fuck out!”  
  
“You’re not as indispensable as you think you are, Christina,” Lancaster laughed, as he left the room.  
  
She listened to his footsteps walking away. There was silence for a few seconds and then they were walking back to the room. When they came to a halt by the door, anger coursed through her. Not having the power to get up from the bed, all she could do was shoot a hardened glare at the door.  
  
Her face immediately softened as brown eyes stared back, filled with relief.  
  
“Ruby,” Christina breathed.  
  
The monitor picked up her heart rate at the sight of the woman and beeped faster. Traitor.  
  
Her voice broke the spell her hardened look had stilled Ruby with. Quick strides were made to the bed.  
  
“You’re awake,” Ruby beamed, “How are you feeling?”  
  
“All the better for seein-”  
  
Ruby cut her off with a mocking tone, “For seeing me, yeah. Now, tell me how you’re really feeling.”  
  
“I'm coping.”  
  
“Christina,” it was spoken as a warning.  
  
“It hurts.”  
  
“I’m going to get the nurse. They can give you something to help,” Ruby said, turning to get the woman some assistance.  
  
“No,” Christina said, stopping her from moving away by grabbing her wrist, “They’ll only give me the stronger painkillers. I’d rather avoid having to wean off them again.”  
  
“Maybe there’s something else they can give you,” Ruby replied, the thought of Christina laying in pain compelling her to seek help. Even if it was resisted by the woman who needed it.  
  
“It will get better, I just need to be ok with it for now,” Christina assured, trying to ease Ruby’s worried mood.   
  
She wasn’t lying when she tried telling the woman she felt better after seeing her. Ruby’s presence put her at ease after dealing with Lancaster. She gestured to the seat he had vacated a few moments before, wanting Ruby to just be near her.  
  
She slid her hand from the woman’s wrist down to tangle their fingers together. The angle was awkward on Ruby, having to reach her arm up to lean on the bar of the bed. She allowed it for the moment as it comforted Christina. 

Who was she to deny a patient of their wishes?

The beeping caught her attention. She glanced at the high numbers and smiled. She didn’t doubt Christina’s words of affection, but it was another thing to see the effect her presence had on the woman.  
  
“Happy to see me?” Ruby smirked, pointing to the heart monitor.  
  
Christina glanced behind her and blushed, “Yes, but while I’m quite happy to see you, I think if the nurses see what you’re doing to my heart, they’ll kick you out.”  
  
“Careful,” Ruby smirked, “Words like that may almost make me forgive you for missing our date.”  
  
Christina’s mouth opened as she remembered the date they had missed, “Ruby, I am sorry. I will make it up to you, I promise.”  
  
Ruby stood up, taking her hand out of Christina’s grasp and cupped her cheek. The woman was more receptive to her touch now she was awake, “I don’t want to hear those words again. Right now, we need to focus on getting you better. We can talk about another date after that.”  
  
“Thank you for being here with me,” Christina replied, softly. Holding Ruby’s hand in place with her own, “You were the only one who came.”  
  
The intensity in the way blue eyes bore into her own had that restrictive lump forming in her throat again. She had almost lost this. The relief had her urging to crawl into the bed with the woman, wrap her in her arms and sleep. She hadn’t slept much even after the nurse advised her to. Every time she would be on the verge of falling asleep, flashbacks of seeing Tic covered in her blood, Christina’s unconscious pale form and Leti’s voice telling her that the woman had been stabbed, would replay in her mind.   
  
She settled for leaning her forehead against Christina's. Their noses brushed together, breaths mingled and the machine was beeping quickly again. She laughed as Christina sighed in annoyance at the sound, but they didn’t move. The need for this intimacy being their only concern.  
  
“You scared me,” Ruby spoke, breaking the silence, “When I got that phone call I just-” Ruby glanced down, but fingers under her chin tilted her head back up to keep voicing her emotions.   
  
“Let it out,” Christina whispered.

“After everything that happened before, I was afraid to enter into this with you. When I finally realized that this is what I want, I almost lost you. Hell, I thought you were dead, and all I kept thinking was all of the time we missed out on because I was afraid of opening myself up to you. He took it from us first, but then it felt like I was the one who had wasted our time together,” Ruby admitted. It was an ease off of her chest, but registered Christina had barely woken up and was being dumped with her baggage.  
  
“You weren’t ready, Ruby and you can’t fault yourself for that. If you pushed yourself into this, you would be miserable. I would rather you took the time you needed to sort through your feelings than force them,” Christina replied, trying to reassure Ruby that her feelings were valid and she wanted her to always be forthcoming with them. Hospital bed in the way or not.  
  
Ruby smiled, pulling back slightly to glance down at pale pink lips. Christina’s heart monitor had just gotten under control when it beeped again after catching where Ruby’s gaze dipped to. The sight of the bruises didn’t take away Ruby’s attraction towards the woman, but she was weary of doing what she wanted to do in case it caused further pain. Unable to pull herself any closer, Christina was at Ruby’s mercy while she decided on giving in to the action they both yearned for.  
  
Ruby licked her lips and tilted her head. Her lips brushing against Christina’s as she captured them in a gentle kiss.   
  
Christina wished she could capture the feeling of Ruby’s lips sliding against her own and give it to the nurses to pump into her. It was the strongest painkiller she had felt thus far. The only side effect was dizziness as they pulled away to catch their breaths.  
  
Christina reached for her when Ruby didn’t move back in for another. She stepped back from the bed and out of reach.  
  
“We better stop or that,” she gestured towards the heart monitor, “Is going to draw some attention. There’s some stuff we still need to talk about.”  
  
“Like what?” Christina asked, trying not to sound too disappointed that her request was denied.  
  
“I saw a police officer leaving here on my way in. I’m not sure if he told you, but they arrested Tic. They’re trying to say it was him who attacked you,” Ruby said, taking a seat on the chair.  
  
“I know,” Christina sighed, “I cleared it up in my statement. They’re going to release him.”  
  
Ruby sighed in relief, “That’s good. Now, they can arrest and charge those bastards who did this to you.”  
  
Christina glanced at her and then played with the loose threads on the sheet. After a moment, she finally confessed “They’re not going to charge them.”

“What?” Ruby shouted, then lowered her tone, “Why?”  
  
“Because my father has one of Chicago’s biggest police captains in his back pocket and he asked him not to charge them,” Christina said.  
  
“Why would he do that?” Ruby asked, confused.   
  
Christina and her father’s relationship was strained, but Ruby never thought it had reached the point that he would allow something like this to go unpunished.   
  
“He wants my company. Unless I sign it over to him, they walk and are free to try and get me again,” Christina replied.  
  
“What are you going to do?” Ruby leaned on the bars of the bed, prompting the woman to look at her.  
  
“I don't know, but he’s not getting my company,” Christina replied, her tone final.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it last week, but we're almost to the end. Still no news of a S2 though.
> 
> Anyways and always, thank you for your support. 
> 
> Happy reading!

The next few days involved multiple visits from Ruby and Tic. She hadn’t told him of her father’s proposition, and he didn’t tell her that he had been informed of the will adjustment. She hadn’t had any setbacks in the week she had been in ICU. The nurses and doctors had agreed it was safe to move her to a normal ward to recover during the rest of her stay in the hospital. They were currently preparing her for the move when she was told of a new visitor.  
  
She glanced at the clock. It was usually around this time Ruby called in on her way to work. She watched the door with a smile on her face, waiting for the woman to enter. It turned into a frown when William stood in the doorway.  
  
“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” William laughed, tucking his hands into his suit pockets as he walked towards her.  
  
“I haven’t seen or heard from you since I woke up,” Christina replied, trying not to sound too disappointed.  
  
“I’ve been busy,” William said, playing with the iv drip in her hand. It was slapped away, and a hardened look had him holding his hands up in apology.  
  
“I bet. It must be incredibly stressful helping him to try and take over my company,” Christina fired back.  
  
“Actually,” William drawled, “I hoped I could find some information that would be beneficial by sitting in with his meetings with Lancaster.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“He refused to allow me to sit in on the meetings. He’s taken to locking his office. He barely leaves it now,” William said, leaning down on the bar and gazing down at the newly dressed wound.  
  
She pulled the blankets back up, feeling vulnerable under the stare, but not before catching something that looked like regret on his face.  
  
She didn’t want his pity or listen to the excuses she could sense he was building towards. Their mother’s emotionally expressive eyes were gifted to him and were his downfall.   
  
“He must be hiding something incriminating in there, or he could be testing you. He’s never been stupid enough to leave things lying around before,” Christina replied, wary of the information William was passing on. Samuel’s ruthlessness in trying to take advantage of her ill state made her cautious of undermining him.  
  
“I told you already, Christina. He’s slipping. I know it. Have you come up with anything we can use yet?”  
  
Christina stared at him in shock and then waved to her body, “When did you think I had time to formulate a plan? It wasn’t exactly my last thought when I lay dying in a pool of my own blood.”  
  
No, her last thoughts drifted to Ruby just before her eyes closed. If she was going to die, so be it, but she was going out with a smile on her face.  
  
William visibly winced, “Alright, I get it, but you’re recovering now. The sooner we get started on this, the better.”  
  
“Did you not just hear me? I was stabbed, suffered a heart attack and I'm currently trying to stop my business being stolen from me. Your problems are the least of my worries at the moment,” Christina snapped, turning away from him.  
  
William panicked at the thought of his sister’s refusal in helping him. Word had reached him that the firm was going to be audited soon. If it did, his questionable dealings would come to light and he was facing having to answer some serious questions and possibly charges.  
  
“Fine, do nothing, but I gave you a warning the first time those men threatened to come for you. It wasn’t my fault you allowed your ego to get in the way and didn’t take it seriously. If I have to run, or I’m arrested, I can’t tell you if they’re coming for you again. Hell, dad isn't telling me anything as it is. They could be on their way to the hospital to finish you off,” William yelled, frantically. His words had little effect on the woman. She lay still, keeping her back to him.  
  
Grasping that he wasn’t going to get any further with Christina, he stormed out of the room in a huff.  
  
She wouldn’t admit it, but his words had instilled a fear in her that she hadn’t had up until that point. His words made her register the fact she was currently in a very vulnerable state. Lancaster had taken his officers away from guarding the doors, and she had warned the workers in the ICU to allow her visitors without restriction. At the time, it was only to prevent Ruby or Tic from being stopped.  
  
A nurse entered a short time later and started getting the equipment ready for the move.  
  
Christina stilled her as the machines were being disconnected, “How vital is it that I’m moved to another ward.”  
  
“The ICU is only for patients in serious states. You’re no longer in that state, so we will need to move you to a ward close by to recover there. The visitor hours are longer there, so that’s a benefit,” the nurse said, giving her a smile thinking her words were reassuring her. In fact, it was doing the exact opposite.  
  
“Can I voluntarily discharge myself?” Christina asked, suddenly.  
  
“You can,” came the hesitant reply, “But, it wouldn’t be recommended. You’ve suffered some serious injuries, Christina. You wouldn’t be able to give yourself the care at home that you would need to successfully recover from them.”  
  
Christina stared her straight in the eyes as she said, “Get the discharge papers ready.”

* * *

Ruby was late getting to the hospital that day. She had stopped at Leti’s to collect some books from Tic. Christina had gratefully accepted the magazines she bought her to keep her occupied, but she always noticed them on the nurse’s station the next day she would return. She knew Christina was giving them away. It didn’t upset her, but she didn’t want the woman to lay there bored.  
  
It was easing not having to deal with identifying herself every day now that the officers were gone. Christina would never understand the level of stress and fear she had with each interaction with them in while she was trying to see her. There came a strong relief with their departure.  
  
She was getting used to the noises and hustle that greeted her when the door to the ICU was opened. What she wasn’t used to, were the confused stares she received on her way to Christina’s room.  
  
“I have a surprise for you,” Ruby said, rooting in her bag for the books, “I hope your nerd ass hasn’t read- ”  
  
She stopped in her tracks at the sight of the empty bed. It wouldn’t normally be strange, she had arrived sometimes when Christina was taken away for tests or was being helped back from the bathroom. Today was different. All of the machines were turned off and the bed was remade.  
  
She stepped back out into the hallway and flagged down one of Christina’s regular nurses.  
  
“Excuse me? Did they move Christina?” Ruby asked.  
  
The woman hesitated, looking up and down the hallway. She had seen Ruby visiting the patient multiple times. The patient had always given her permission for Ruby to know her test results when she was visiting. Calls to the actual family with updates went unanswered.  
  
“Miss Braithwhite discharged herself this morning.”  
  
“What?” Ruby asked, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to give voice to the multiple questions running in her mind, “Why would she do that? She can’t take care of herself.”  
  
“We explained all of this to her, but she ultimately decided on discharging herself anyway,” it was said with a tinge of annoyance as she recalled the conversation earlier that day.  
  
Multiple people, including Christina’s doctor, had tried to get her to change her mind and make her understand why she needed to stay in hospital. She refused to listen to their concerns and yelled at them to write down the information she needed to know to be able to care for herself. They tried to explain the exertion would be too much in looking after herself and would end with her returning to the hospital, but she fought them on every point, demanding the papers. Once those were signed, with zero hesitancy, she was whisked away in a wheelchair to the exit.  
  
“Do you know where she went?” Ruby asked, already having an idea but wanting to be sure.  
  
“She didn’t say, but I presume the address on file. I can’t give that information out.”  
  
“No, that’s fine,” Ruby huffed, “I know where it is. Thanks.”  
  
The nurse nodded and dipped into another room.  
  
“I swear to God, Christina. As soon as it recovers, I’m beating your ass,” Ruby muttered, heading for the exit.

* * *

The mansion in Hyde Park hadn’t changed much since her last visit. One of the few things that had changed was the pin to the gate. She entered it three times just to be sure and each time the error message appeared. Denied access. The intercom button was the next option.  
  
“Christina? Are you in there?” Ruby asked, letting go of the button after.  
  
There was no sign of life within the mansion, but this was the only place Ruby could think of that the woman would go to.  
  
“I’m not accepting visitors at the moment,” Christina’s voice crackled back.  
  
The button was pressed in again, “Christina, unlock the gate.”  
  
She waited a few moments, but the sound of unlocking never came. She pressed the other button that would flood the house with the sound of chiming, letting Christina know that she was still at the entrance. She was trying to get the woman to give in through annoyance. It didn’t work.  
  
She tried the box one more time, “Christina? Come on, at least tell me if you’re ok?”  
  
When no reply came, she grew worried. Her mind imagined Christina collapsing after getting up to press the button. She had to get inside and see if she was ok.  
  
She glanced up and down the street, noticing it was practically deserted. Christina’s rich neighbors were constantly on vacation. William had pointed it out to her once after she was embarrassed leaving in the previous night’s attire.  
  
She walked down the path to the hedges, eyeing them up and down.

 _‘This girl,’_ Ruby thought, shaking her head at what she was about to do for said girl.

The pointy twigs poked into her stomach and scratched at her arms as she pulled herself over the top of the hedge. The landing would be easier, or so she thought as she let go at the top. The twigs caught into her clothes on the way down, the quick downward motion as she fell to the ground resulted in her shirt being ripped in various places.  
  
“Shit!” Ruby exclaimed, examining the holes in her shirt.  
  
She groaned, trudging up the path to the front door. She knocked repeatedly on it, waiting for a reply that didn’t come. The windows were the next to be checked. Her hands cupping the glass as she checked the house for any movement or a body lying on the floor. Still no sign of Christina, she moved around the side of the house to the backdoor. She sent a prayer of thanks when she pressed down the handle and found it unlocked.  
  
She shut it behind her as she went about searching the downstairs area for the woman. She didn’t have to search far, the sound of running water from the kitchen getting her attention. Rounding the corner slowly, her source of annoyance was found swallowing water. She stepped into focus, startling the woman and causing a coughing fit. When Christina gripped the counter with one hand and held her stomach with the other in pain, Ruby moved to her side to help.  
  
“Are you alright?” Ruby asked, once the coughing had subsided.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“Nice to see you too,” Ruby replied, annoyed, “You could have sent me a message to say you were discharging yourself”  
  
“Ruby, it's not safe here. You need to leave,” Christina said, trying to push her away in her weakened state.  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“They’re going to come back and finish me off. They’ll hurt you too if you’re here,” Christina’s eyes darted around the room as she spoke.

“Who are-” Ruby paused as her mind came to the conclusion it was the men that Christina was referring to, “Christina, listen to me. They’re not going to hurt you again, ok? But, you’re unwell, and we need to get you back to the hospital to recover.”  
  
Christina moved away from her at the mention of the hospital, “No! It’s easier for them to get me there. Here, I have the cameras and gates for security. I can see them when they come.”  
  
In an attempt to calm her down, Ruby gave in and tried a different tactic, “Ok, no hospital, but we still need to get you lying down. You’re going to injure yourself further if you keep walking around and you don’t want to go back to the hospital, do you?”  
  
Christina contemplated the question and then slowly shook her head.  
  
“Good. I’m going to help move you to the couch for now, ok?” Ruby held her hands out as she approached a wide-eyed Christina. She didn’t put it past the woman to try and bolt even with her injuries.  
  
Christina shook in her arms as they slowly shuffled to the living room, where Christina was gently laid down on the couch.  
  
“Where are you going?” Christina asked, almost shouting when Ruby moved away from the couch.  
  
“I’m going to call Tic and let him know in case he’s on his way to the hospital. Then, he’s going to come over, and we’re going to stay with you and work something out, ok?” Ruby replied, doing her best to keep Christina’s fear from reaching boiling point.  
  
“You can’t! They’ll use him again to get away with it. They’ll hurt both-”  
  
Ruby sat on the couch next to her and gripped her chin to look at her, “No one is going to get hurt and if they do come and mange to get past the gate, they’re not going to do anything with us around. Those men are cowards who attacked you when you were on your own at night. If we have to stay here day and night, we will."  
  
Christina still gave her a fear filled look but swallowed it down enough to whisper, “Ok.”  
  
Ruby left the room to call Atticus, not wanting Christina to listen in. As the phone beeped, she walked around the kitchen and noticed a piece of paper with the hospital's name on it. It was a prescription full of medication that would be needed for recovery that Christina hadn’t gotten filled. She glanced back towards the living room wondering if Christina had a death wish.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Christina discharged herself from the hospital. She’s at home, but she’s in bad shape,” Ruby said.  
  
She could hear Tic cursing on the other end before moving his head back to the phone, “What’s going on?”  
  
“I think she’s having some sort of traumatic episode. She thinks the men are going to come back to kill her. She hasn’t gotten prescription filled either, so she’s at risk of infection.”  
  
“Shit, I’ll be right there. Hold tight,” Tic said, ending the call on that.  
  
He arrived fifteen minutes later without Leti. It was something Ruby was currently grateful for. She knew her sister would launch into a tirade that none of them needed right now. The goal was to calm Christina down, not rile her up like Leti would do.  
  
“Where is she?” Tic asked, looking around the house.  
  
“Living room,” Ruby replied, pointing in the direction of the room.  
  
She didn’t follow him there, recognizing this was something Tic had expertise in. He had gotten training and counseling sessions in the army after his platoon was attacked and he was injured. It helped him deal with the trauma that he experienced and while he couldn’t overcome it, they had given him coping strategies to use during stressful periods in life. He was hoping he could pass the same ones onto Christina enough to calm her down.  
  
Ruby went to the kitchen to see what was available to cook, in an attempt to keep busy. The practically empty fridge and cupboards explained how Christina was so slim. She shook her head and closed them again. Her earlier question sprung to mind and she answered in agreement that Christina did have a death wish. She had discharged herself and come home without any medication, food or adequate sleeping area. Ruby doubted and hoped that she hadn’t attempted the stairs.  
  
The couch would have to do for now until they could figure out something else. Not wanting to interrupt, but not wanting to leave without giving Christina warning, she popped her head into the living room.  
  
Christina looked more relaxed as she leaned into Tic’s side, listening to him and whispering back a few words.  
  
“I need to go out to get some groceries and get this prescription filled. You guys ok here?” Ruby asked.  
  
“I can’t ask you to do that, Ruby. I’ll go," Christina replied, she was kept in place by a hand on her shoulder and a withering look from Ruby.  
  
“You can barely walk to the couch, never mind pick up bags of groceries. You’re staying right here,” Ruby said, leaving no room for argument  
  
Christina sighed then shifted towards the small table next to the couch, Tic helping her to move over. She pulled out a bundle of money and handed it out to Ruby who immediately began objecting.  
  
“The medication is going to be expensive. There will probably not be much left over for groceries. I would give you my card, but I can’t find my bag,” Christina replied.  
  
“I have it. They gave it to me at the hospital, but it’s back at my apartment. I’ll stop by and collect it on my way back here,” Ruby said, then smirked, “Oh, and I have your notebook too.”  
  
Christina nodded, then her eyes widened in realization at what Ruby was hinting at. A slight blush began to bloom on her cheeks and she could barely meet Ruby's gaze as the money was handed over.  
  
“Take the car,” Tic said, throwing his keys to her, “It will be faster than walking.”

She hadn’t driven in a very long time, but she wasn’t going to tell either of them that. 

"I'll be back soon. Please, open the gate this time. I'd rather not have to climb over the hedge again," Ruby complained, looking sullenly at her ruined shirt.

Christina, only now noticing the state of the other woman, started on apology "Ruby, I'm sor-" 

"Forget about it. Just, please let me in next time," Ruby said, referring to the difficulty getting in earlier, but also trying to convey deeper undertones that couldn't voiced in front of Tic. 

She received a solemn nod in reply. Christina understanding what she was trying to say.

She left, getting into the car and managing to stall it twice before driving off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I had a plan? It's finally starting to come together. Slowly. But, it's coming.
> 
> Happy reading, lovelies!

In the following weeks after Christina returned home, she withdrew more within herself. They had thought the talks with Tic would help, and while it did reduce her fears, depression about the situation had set in. Those men were left to walk freely around while she had to learn how to walk up the stairs again.They were free to go about their days as usual while she had to calculate every movement, still not allowed to lift anything vaguely heavy. They were free to do it again, and she was stuck in a vulnerable state, unable to do anything if they wanted to.  
  
A single cot was brought up from the basement for Christina to use, instead of lying on the couch all day and night. A private nurse and a physiotherapist were hired in the beginning to assist her recovery. After the first day home, there was no way she was asking Tic or Ruby to help her with any mobility issues again. They hadn’t done anything wrong, but the deep embarrassment she felt as they helped her to the bathroom was something she never wanted to experience again. Christina asked for alone time after that and the next day they were opening the front door to a nurse.   
  
Ruby had unofficially moved in. It was unofficial in the sense that neither of them put a label on Ruby sleeping there every night and keeping most of her belongings there. She went back to her apartment to handle some business, get clothes and grab some other essentials, but every night she worked, instead of going back to her own apartment, that was closer, she traveled back across town to a sleeping brat.   
  
Christina had offered her one of the guest rooms upstairs, but not wanting to leave her on her own during the night, and slightly worried in case the men did actually come back, she refused and took the couch.   
  
Tic took up daytime duties, staying most of the day, helping Christina in proofreading some manuscripts. He brought some work back from the office for Christina after she had begged him to do so. Her mind was starting to go numb from watching television all day, and she needed something to engross herself in to forget about everything going on around her. 

It led to a disagreement between herself and Ruby after the latter had found out.  
  
“You need to rest. This,” she held up the manuscript, “Can wait.”  
  
“And what else would you have me do all day? There is nothing interesting on television only reality shows and serial killer documentaries. I’m reaching the point where I want to murder those idiotic reality contestants and use the information from the documentaries to get away with it,” Christina fired back.   
  
“You can do that after you recover. Can’t you just read a book or something in the meantime?”  
  
“I am reading,” Christina replied, holding up a different script next to her, “I’m just making notes as I do so.”  
  
“No, you’re working,” Ruby said, taking that script from her hands, “This is stressful and don’t say otherwise. I can hear you sighing and cursing all the way from the other room. Stress isn’t good for your heart.”  
  
“My heart is fine, and my wound is almost healed,” unconsciously stroking her chest and stomach as she spoke, “I need to work, Ruby. I can’t slip up now. It’s what he’s waiting for.”  
  
“The business is still going to be there when you go back and Tic is looking after things in your absence,” Ruby replied, gaze focused only on the area Christina was rubbing.   
  
“With all due respect to Atticus, but he’s not me. We’re starting to see the slightest profits returning to the company. I can’t walk away while it’s happening,” Christina huffed, switching off the television.  
  
“Why can’t you just leave it for now and focus on your recovery?” Ruby asked.  
  
“Because it’s all I have left!” Christina yelled, then took a moment to compose herself, “He’s taken everything else from me including my health and the justice I deserve. I have nothing left, Ruby.”  
  
Her words stung. The rational part of her knew that Christina was lashing out, but the sensitive part of her was hurt with the woman’s words. It left her wondering where she fit in the woman’s life. After everything she and Tic had done for her, did they really mean so little to the woman?  
  
“While you sit there thinking about how you have nothing left in your life , I ’m going to go to work and after I do a full shift, standing on my feet for hours, I’m going to come back here to lay down on a couch and look after your ungrateful ass . In the meantime, Tic and Leti are going to come by to keep you company during the day and make sure the nurse and the physiotherapist are treating you properly,” Ruby slowly spoke, enunciating every word with the right amount of malice to drive her hurt across.  
  
Christina’s bitterness slowly melted away by the fire in Ruby’s words. She wanted to slap herself for being so careless with her words. She didn’t think of how they would be received, only wanting to vent her frustrations. In doing so, she did the one thing she never wanted to do, hurt Ruby. She couldn’t even keep her promise in not doing that.   
  
“Ruby, I didn’t mean it like tha-”  
  
“Stop,” Ruby replied, holding up her hand and grabbing her bag, “I’m going to work. You’ll probably be asleep when I get back, so I’ll see you in the morning.”  
  
“Ruby,” Christina shouted.  
  
The front door slammed shut.

* * *

Tic and Leti arrived shortly after Ruby had left. Tic got stuck into the scripts Christina had yet to finish. Leti was searching around the downstairs area, tempted to go upstairs and look at the rooms up there. The floorboards creaked around the house. She didn’t want to take the chance of going up in case they were the same on the stairs. Tic and Christina would know what she was up to if the creaking sound gave her away.  
  
Christina had told her previously to make herself comfortable and do whatever she liked, but that was after a cocktail of painkillers her first week home. She didn’t think the offer still stood and would rather avoid the rant her sister would surely give her for annoying Christina. She still hadn’t worked out how Ruby and the woman had become such good friends. Each phone call and plans revolved around her. She was starting to regret sending Christina to Ruby’s room. Maybe all of this was Leti's own fault.   
  
_‘Who stays friends with their ex’s sibling?’_ Leti thought, putting it to the back of her mind to ask Ruby when she got her alone. Whenever that would be.

As she snooped around the area, Christina took the moment alone to speak with Tic.  
  
“Atticus,” saying his full name immediately got his attention, “Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure,” Tic replied, marking the current page and putting it down.  
  
“Have I made you feel like I’ve been taking you for granted?” Christina asked, trying to gauge an answer from his face as her words landed.  
  
“What? No,” Tic replied, his face scrunching up, “What makes you think that?”  
  
“I’ve been overlooking the things that have been done for me. The support you have been providing me with. Managing the company, coming here to look after me,” she pointed to the cot, “I’ve unintentionally failed to notice all of the assistance you’ve been giving me. I’m sorry for that. I hope you know I do appreciate you.”  
  
“Christina,” Tic sighed, placing a hand on her knee, “We're good. This past year has been tough, I’m not going to lie, but you were there for me too. Sending me care packages when I was stationed away, everything with my dad and believing in me that I could write a story worth publishing.”  
  
“Your stories were always worth publishing. You didn’t need my support in knowing that. Once people read your books, they’ll feel for themselves what your words can evoke,” Christina replied, squeezing his hand in reply.  
  
The honest smile she was giving him was enough to make him falter. Since Lancaster had slapped the will in front of his face, it had been eating away at him to question Christina about it. He kept putting it off as she recovered, but the longer it went, the harder it was becoming in bringing it up. With everyone constantly in the house, this was the only alone time they had gotten together in days. Leti was currently kept busy, and not knowing when she would step back into the room, Tic stumbled over the words in a hurry to get them out.  
  
“Christina, when they were questioning me down at the station that bastard, Lancaster, showed me something,” Tic said, pulling his hand away from her thigh and playing with his hands, “He said it was your will.”  
  
“Did he?” Christina replied, focusing on her breathing in an attempt to calm her growing agitation.  
  
“Yeah,” Tic nodded, “Is it true? About me inheriting Freeman Publishing? If you were to-”  
  
He cursed, out loud, as Christina slowly nodded, “Tic, there’s no one else who deserves to have it.”  
  
“I told you already that I didn’t want to be an editor or even do the joint partnership thing you first proposed,” Tic snapped.  
  
“You don’t have to be. You could, or can rather, do whatever you would want with it,” she shifted on the couch to face him, “I didn’t want William or my father to get it. I wanted it to go to you. You didn’t have to be involved in it at all. It was only meant to be a safety net for you. You love reading and stories just as much as I do so I thought, if you did change your mind and want to be involved, that option was there for you to do too. The company already has your name, it was only meant to be a way to build your legacy, even after my father’s attempts to destroy it.”  
  
“Any plans on amending the will again?” Tic asked, hoping she would remove him. Lancaster's words had struck a chord with him and made him wary of accepting anything from his cousin, not wanting to 'use her' in anyway.  
  
“No,” Christina replied, ending the matter there.  
  
He rubbed his face in frustration. It felt like he was surrounded by headstrong women and was losing arguments with each of them at every turn.   
  
“You never did tell me what got you thinking about the question you asked me earlier,” Tic said, in an effort to stop her from retreating into the haven of scripts. This was the most they had gotten out of her since she had fallen into her depressive state.  
  
“I upset Ruby earlier. I wasn't thinking clearly and said the wrong thing,” Christina replied, her expression saddening.  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“It wasn’t what I said, it’s how she took it to mean.”  
  
“What did you say, Christina?”   
  
“We were having a disagreement over me working on the manuscripts when I tried to explain that I needed them. I need to work because I have nothing in my life anymore. I was informed that I was ungrateful and she left for work without giving me a chance to explain,” Christina replied, looking more like a chastised toddler than the usual solemn woman Tic was used to dealing with.  
  
He couldn’t help but laugh, “To Ruby, yeah, you’ve definitely been ungrateful for her help.”  
  
She stared at him in shock, having expected some support, “I never asked for help.”  
  
“You didn’t say no either,” Tic pointed out, “Look, out of all of us, Ruby’s given up a lot to be here with you. She checks the cameras constantly at night to make sure you’re safe, then tries to sleep on this couch and shows up to her job, working with only a few hours sleep in her system. She vetted the nurse and physio guy, because you thought hiring privately meant safe. She cooks for you, and I don’t mean to sound mean, but do you know how grateful you should be for that alone? You would be if you had to taste anything Leti cooks. She deep fried a sponge, Christina. A sponge.”  
  
They laughed, Christina holding onto her stomach at the slight twinge of pain the action brought on, “I’m not sure how to make this up to her. I’ve never had anyone like Ruby in my life until now and I don’t want to lose her before I even had a chance to show her what our relationship could be like without all of this in the way.”  
  
Tic knew about the burgeoning relationship between the two women, but Christina had yet to speak with him openly about it. He had to thread on careful territory. One wrong slip, and Christina would shut down and not open herself up again for a long time.  
  
“Maybe you should take solace in the fact she is still here. Relationships will always involve supporting each other. You're on the receiving end for now, as soon as you recover it’s going to switch around again. You just need to keep communicating. Tell her everything you told me and start appreciating the things that she does for you.”  
  
“How do I do that? I can’t exactly bring her out on a date right now,” Christina frowned, hating her current state of weakness with a newfound passion.  
  
“Sometimes,” Tic stressed the word to give himself time to think. His mind went to his own relationship, “It’s just telling people how much they mean to you. Not everything has to be a big magnificent display to get the point across. It doesn’t cost anything to sit someone down and have an honest conversation or, in your case, thank said person for everything she has done for you and start working towards getting yourself out of this depression.”

“I know,” Christina mumbled, “It’s just difficult to do.I’ve spent all of these years striving towards getting where I am and because of him, because of all of them, it feels like it’s all been for nothing. It just proves that no matter what I do or how hard I work, he can step in at any moment and take it all from me. My business, my justice and my life.”  
  
They hadn’t broached on the legal action taken against the two men. When Christina’s depression hit, she stopped responding to certain questions, choosing to only answer a select few. Those usually involved the location of the remote, if medication was taken and the food that was cooked, so he could live vicariously through Christina in imagining Ruby’s cooking.   
  
Ruby wasn’t forthcoming with the information either. Simply saying it was up to Christina to tell him  
  
He took a chance by asking, “Christina, what happened in the end with those men? Why did they let them go?”  
  
Christina stiffened at the question, making him think he had lost her to her thoughts, but she surprised him by letting out a loud exhale before quietly speaking, “My father and Lancaster have a relationship built on shady deals and bribes. He asked Lancaster to try and pin it on you, not thinking that I would survive and give a different statement. When that plan didn’t work, he had him corrupt the evidence, but hid some away as an incentive for me. If I agreed to his negotiations, he would have Lancaster arrest and charge the men. If I didn’t, they would walk free. You can guess which one I chose.”  
  
“What did he want?” Tic hoped it wasn’t something small, like a bruised ego that had stopped Christina from getting the men arrested. It was the sadness that she gazed at him with that made him silently recant his thoughts.  
  
She looked away, playing with the edge of her pajamas as she replied, “He wanted me to sign over the company for no cost. He wants to turn it into a publishing house franchise or something and had the nerve to offer me a job as a consultant.”  
  
“Would you not have considered it?” Tic asked, playing devil's advocate, “You still have your shares in your old Washington branch, right? You could try setting up a new company in a few years and in the meantime, those fuckers would be behind bars.”  
  
“That company belongs to you and I. As long as I am breathing, he’s not taking it from either one of us,” Christina replied, her tone both promising and serious. She shrugged it off sensing the depression creeping back up, “Anyway, his negotiations were too ridiculous. He knew I would never agree to them, so in return, he’s playing God with life instead.”  
  
“What were the other demands?” Tic questioned, taking in Christina’s words. The current information he received was making him furious, and ready to but he wanted to hear the whole story, “You only mentioned him wanting the company.”  
  
She fidgeted further, not sure if she should say. In the end, she decided it would only be her father she was protecting by not telling the truth, “He wanted me to cut all ties from you. The company would be renamed under the Braithwhite name, and I would no longer be allowed any contact with you.”  
  
They sat in silence as they digested Christina’s sacrifice.Tic leaned on his arm as he tried to understand the woman next to him.She had relinquished her chance at getting revenge for her attempted murder. In return, she had chosen a life of fear with the possibility of more attacks on her body and company. It was difficult to see the why, but as they both sat there contemplating it, they both came to the realization that they wouldn't voice aloud. Tic was her family and she had chosen that family over the blood she shared with her father and William.

* * *

Music was blaring from the speakers, and with music came a crowd of people. Ruby was kept busy, having to work on her own after Tree had called in sick. She was grabbing some drinks from under the bar, when someone banged the countertop. She quickly stood up, glaring at the rude customer who was standing on the other side with a smirk.  
  
“William? What the hell do you want?” Ruby asked, moving to the other end of the bar aisle to hand over the beers to the customers.  
  
He followed her, “How is Christina?”  
  
“Why don’t you call and ask her?” Ruby shouted back, moving back up to the other side as another customer flagged her down.  
  
“I tried, but she’s not responding to any of my messages. I tried to get in to see her but the gates are locked and there’s barbed wire on top of the hedges now?” William asked, confused. He rubbed at his palms that had been cut.  
  
Ruby laughed at the thought of him getting stuck on it. Revenge was sweet even if it was late. Tic had installed the wire after they realized with Ruby getting over it, anyone could.  
  
“It’s to keep unwanted visitors out. Surprised you didn’t take the hint, but you never were that perceptive,” Ruby replied, not slowing down or showing any interest in continuing a conversation with him.   
  
She needed to collect some empty glasses from tables. As she tried to exit from behind the bar, William jumped in front of her, “Ruby, please. I really need to talk to you.”  
  
She glared up at him, “You blew any chance of talking to me when you left yourself get blown, so get out of my way, William!”  
  
“Ruby, plea-”  
  
“I said no!” Ruby shouted, pushing him away.  
  
He moved to the side, ignoring the curious and angry glances directed at him. Ruby had moved to the lower corner of the bar where it was quieter. He huffed, making his way towards her, trying one last time.  
  
Ruby was leaning over the empty table for the glasses, when she felt a presence behind her. It wasn’t long before it spoke, “All I want is to talk. That’s it.”  
  
“Not interested,” Ruby fired back, moving past him.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving, “What if I said it could help Christina.”  
  
Ruby jerked out of his grip, “I would say that you’re full of shit.”  
  
“It’s true,” William said, “I have an idea for a plan, but I’m going to need some help.”  
  
Ruby thought about hearing him out. The pull of something that could possibly help Christina had Ruby interested.  
  
“What is it?” Ruby asked, after a moment.  
  
“Not here,” William glanced around the bar, “Someone could overhear us. Meet me tomorrow. Your apartment.”  
  
She should have declined and walked away. Alarm bells weren’t just ringing, they were clashing together, but her mind went to the conversation she had earlier. The words spoken out of Christina’s depression. If he had something that could help in easing it, even slightly, she would help. For Christina.  
  
“I'll be free around midday. I’ll meet you there.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan some good communication between these two. Also, one of the biggest things that stuck with me from the show was the fear Christina shown after paying those men to kill her. She had magic in that world to protect her and bring her back, but it got me thinking how she would react after that in a world without magic.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me. I know I sound like a broken record at this point, but we are almost to the end. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Happy reading!

After being tasked with cleaning and shutting the bar up on her own, Ruby was later than usual getting back to the house. Darkness had broken and the early morning sky slowly creeped in with a mix or red and orange tones. She yawned into her hand as tiredness spread throughout her aching body. Handing over her fare to the cab driver, she made a slow trek towards the house, dragging her weary feet as she went. The door was unlocked with the same quietness it was then opened up.  
  
The living room was right next to the hall and she didn’t want to wake Christina. It had previously happened when Ruby worked a late shift. It resulted in Christina waking with a fright, grabbing the closest thing to her, which was a balled up pair of socks and threatened to throw them at the intruder. It wasn’t until her eyes came into focus, that she saw it was Ruby. It had taken them a long time to fall asleep after that. Christina’s fear kept her awake and sensing that the other woman was wide-awake, Ruby was unable to sleep either. With her current feeling of exhaustion, she would rather avoid a repeat.  
  
Her bag was dropped at the door, then faint steps up were made up the stairs to change her clothes and get ready for a restless sleep on the couch. When she walked back down the stairs, she expected to hear the quiet snores she was used to as she entered the living room. What she was not expecting, was the light to turn on and for Christina to be sitting on the couch.  
  
“Jesus,” Ruby gasped, clutched her chest, “You scared me. What the hell are you doing sitting in the dark?”  
  
"We needed to talk,” Christina replied, clutching her hands together in her lap, "Straighten things out after earlier."  
  
“It couldn’t wait until morning?” Ruby asked, stepping towards the couch and taking a seat.  
  
“I thought you were going to be back earlier than now, but I’m beginning to think having this conversation after you’ve been working isn’t the greatest idea. Sorry for keeping you up. I’ll move back to the bed,” Christina said, feeling embarrassed for not thinking things through. Her only thought had been sorting things out with Ruby, not thinking if the woman would be up for having the conversation when she came home.  
  
“No, it’s alright,” Ruby sighed, catching Christina’s hand to stop her from moving off the couch, “You’ve obviously been sitting here for a while mulling over your thoughts. Let’s hear them.”  
  
“You were right. I have been ungrateful to you,”  Christina began, receiving a snort for pointing out the obvious from Ruby,  “If it weren’t for you and Tic, I wouldn’t be here. I am appreciative for everything you have done for me, even if I can’t show you how much right now. However, being here with you and being here stuck in this situation are two very conflicting feelings.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Ruby asked, softly.  
  
She moved closer, running her fingers through Christina’s hair. She hoped the soothing action would keep Christina talking. It was the most she had gotten out of her in days.  
  
“I like you being here. I do,” Christina declared, her words thick with deep sincerity. She took Ruby’s free hand within her own, “Under normal circumstances, I don’t think I would have ever felt as much happiness in having you here with me.”  
  
“But?” Ruby drawled, sensing it coming.  
  
“But, you’re not here under normal circumstances. Every time you enter a room , my heart skips a beat. But then, I remember why you’re here and it's usually involving helping me with medication, or helping me get ready for physio, or pushing me in some way to help myself to recover, but what happens after I recover, Ruby? Nothing goes back to how it was. Those men, my father, Lancaster, all of them, they’ve made sure of that,” Christina cleared her throat to ease the knot there after finally beginning to acknowledge her fears aloud.  
  
“Christina, you can’t allow yourself to live your life afraid of them. That isn’t who you are. Look at me,” Ruby demanded as the woman was staring at her lap with a frown. She cupped Christina’s cheek to get eye contact, “You are going to get better. They’re not going to beat you. I promise. You’re going to be ok.”  
  
“You can’t know that, Ruby,” Christina’s voice broke as she spoke. She wanted to look away and not allow Ruby to see her weakness, but the grip on her cheek never faltered, “I don’t even know how to beat them. William came to me in the hospital to try and come up with some ideas to take them down, but I turned him away. He’s only trying to protect himself. Once he’s safe, I couldn’t trust that he would fulfill his end in taking them out. Whatever that would be, I don’t know.”  
  
Ruby masked her feelings of shock before Christina could see them. She wanted to tell Christina that William had approached her as well and that she had agreed to meet with him, but if Christina had already turned down his help, she would want Ruby to do the same. It was essential to Ruby to hear his plan first, to know if there was any success of it working before turning him down. It worried her that he may have come up with something that could actually work. If he did, she would demand that Christina was going to be helped before agreeing to assist him.  
  
She needed to hear it from Christina how it would impact her.  
  
“If those men, your father and Lancaster were all out of the picture, do you think it would be what you needed to recover?” Ruby asked.  
  
Christina’s face scrunched in confusion, unsure of why Ruby was asking, “They’re not going anywhere, Ruby.”  
  
“That’s not what I asked,” Ruby replied, stroking her cheek, “If they were locked up, would it help you?”  
  
“It’s not going to happe-”  
  
“Would it help, Christina?” Ruby asked, her voice slightly rising.  
  
It was times like these that Christina left her heart on her sleeve and Ruby was thankful as she could see all of the different emotions being experienced as the woman thought. It eventually settled on sadness. Ruby’s words had dangled the one thing that she couldn’t have. She tried to communicate it through her expression, but Ruby wanted a vocal answer.  
  
“Yes,” Christina whispered.  
  
Ruby nodded, making her choice there.  
  
She let go of her cheek only to be surprised as Christina cupped her face with two hands, “I am sorry for making you feel less than in my life, because in truth, you are the only reason I get up in the morning. I’ve spent most of my time and attention detesting this situation because I can’t be with you in the way I wanted and in doing so, I hurt you anyway by overlooking you. I only ever wanted to cherish you, not be the cause of hurt in your life.”  
  
“We’re human, Christina, we're going to make mistakes and hurt each other. We’re both bringing baggage into this relationship. We’re going to make this work because you are worth it to me. You are worth whatever needs to be worked through to love,”  Ruby said, smiling at the way Christina’s breath hitched on the word  _‘love,'_ “As long you promise to do the same for me?”  
  
“I promise,” Christina breathed.  
  
She leaned forward, kissing Ruby with as much emotion she could pour into the kiss. She wanted Ruby to feel everything she was currently feeling for her. How grateful she was to have her in her life so she would never question it again.  
  
Ruby broke the kiss, wanting to get one last thing off her chest, “I know it’s going to be hard, but I want you to promise to start working on yourself again. I will still be here during your dark periods, but you can’t live in those feelings, Christina. I need you back here with me.”  
  
“I promise,” Christina nodded without hesitancy, “I’ll come back to you.”  
  
Ruby smiled, closing the distance between them once more revealing in the soft lips pressed against her own. It had been weeks since they last did this. Christina moaned against her mouth and as she tried to deepen the kiss, Ruby let out a yawn. Christina pulled away slightly to lean her forehead against Ruby’s.  
  
“Tired?” Christina chuckled.  
  
“Yes. Unfortunately, there’s this brat that’s keeping me awake,” Ruby replied, teasingly.  
  
“Let me fix that,” Christina said, moving away and lying back on the couch.  
  
She patted the side next to her, silently asking Ruby to lay down with her.  
  
Ruby hesitated, “Are you sure that’s ok? You’re not going to strain yourself?”  
  
Instead of answering her, Christina reached up and pulled her down. Ruby curled into her side, her hand landing beneath Christina’s chest. The strong thumping comforted her, lulling her into an almost immediate sleep. The random shapes being drawn on her back also helped.  
  
Christina reached over to her own cot, when she felt her own sleep calling and grabbed the blanket from it to throw over them. Mostly covering Ruby with it, as the woman’s warmth seeping into her own body coaxed her into a restful slumber.

* * *

Both of them had neglected to set their alarms after their discussion. Despite the cramped space, it was one of the best nights sleep either of them had in weeks. They had shifted during the night, with Christina turning on her side to fully face Ruby, who had thrown an arm over her waist to keep her in place.  
  
They were woken up by the front door slamming shut. They didn’t have a chance to separate when Tic and Leti bounded into the living room. Christina shot up first, pushing the blanket off of them. The movement was too quick and triggered twinges of pain in her abdomen. She gritted her teeth to handle the discomfort until it passed.  
  
Her face scrunching up in pain caught Ruby’s attention. She ignored Tic and her sister for the time being to make sure Christina was ok. Not caring how the situation looked.  
  
“Breathe,” Ruby instructed, moving to sit up on her knees and rubbing at the area.  
  
Christina did as directed, taking deep breaths and staring up at Ruby until the twinges eased, “Thanks.”  
  
“I don’t mean to interrupt, but the physiotherapist is going to be here any minute and you’re not dressed,” Tic said, gesturing to Christina’s pajamas, the top half had shifted up during the night and her bandaged stomach was on display.  
  
Ruby reached for her phone and checked the time. She was due to meet William soon.  
  
Leti and Tic were kicked out of the room while Christina quickly put on a change of clothes. She was going to work up a sweat during her therapy, so tied her hair into a ponytail and didn’t worry too much about not showering beforehand. They tried to clean up the area as best as they could in case the therapist wanted to work on some stretches in there with her.  
  
Ruby ignored her sister’s curious gaze when she walked into the kitchen. She made Christina a bowl of her favorite mush with some fruit, encouraging her to eat it fast and made herself some toast. As she ate, her phone buzzed with a text from William to say he would be there soon. She shoved it into her pocket as Leti, indiscreetly, tried to lean over to read it, but Tic had seen it.  
  
When the therapist arrived, Ruby used his time there as an excuse to leave and go to her apartment. Christina would be kept busy going through her training and wouldn’t notice her absence as much. She wasn’t going to say anything as she snuck out, but she caught sight of Christina going through her exercises with some new motivation. Their talk must have resonated something within Christina, and she didn't want to leave without acknowledging it.  
  
“Look at you. It won’t be long until you’re running marathons,” Ruby said, leaning against the doorway.  
  
“I hope not. I didn’t run them before this,” Christina replied, slowly standing back up from her stretch,  “I'm going to attempt the stairs again.”  
  
The stairs had been the biggest obstacle thus far. Christina wouldn’t say it, but Ruby and Tic had come to the conclusion that Christina was more afraid of going back to sleeping upstairs than physically being unable to walk up and down them. Her doctor had signed her off as ok to resume those activities, but Christina’s mental block and depressive state had exhausted her energy to attempt it.  
  
“Christina, that’s great,” Ruby said, slightly shocked, “Don’t push yourself too hard, ok?”  
  
Christina nodded in reply. She couldn’t bring Ruby out on a date, but she hoped keeping her promise and pushing herself towards recovery would be the gesture Ruby would be happy with.  
  
She waved off the therapist on her way out.  
  
She tried to close the door behind her, when it was opened again and Tic walked out. He shut it closed and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
“What’s going on?” Ruby asked, worryingly glancing back towards the house.  
  
“I could ask you the same thing,” Tic replied, “I saw the message from William. He’s on his way to your apartment?”  
  
Ruby shook her head, “It’s not what you’re thinking.”  
  
“I know it’s not or well, I hope it’s not,” Tic huffed, “But, what are you doing meeting with that fool? He’s trouble, Ruby.”  
  
Ruby sighed, needing to end this soon in case she missed William. She wasn’t sure about telling Tic, worried he may tell Christina and didn’t want to betray the woman’s trust any further by revealing information to him that shouldn't be coming from her.  
  
“Look, all you need to know is he has a plan that can help Christina. I may not want to, but I have to hear him out if it would benefit her,” Ruby said, carefully choosing her words as not to disclose any information.  
  
It proved useless as Tic followed up with, “We talking getting those men arrested or dealing with Samuel?”  
  
“She told you?” Ruby asked, feeling relieved that she didn’t have to keep walking around on eggshells around Tic or brush off his questions.  
  
“Yesterday,” Tic confirmed, “Now, which one does he have a plan for?”  
  
“Both, I think” Ruby replied, “I’m going to meet with him now to find out.”  
  
“I’m coming too. We can take my car,”  Tic said, already walking towards the gates,  “I don’t trust leaving that snake alone with you.”  
  
“What about Leti? She’s still inside,” Ruby asked, following behind.  
  
“I’ll text her from the car,” Tic shouted behind him, “I’m sure she won’t mind staying with Christina for awhile.”  
  
Ruby didn’t question it any further. Not wanting Leti to be involved in this. It would be better for her to stay back at the house while they tried to sort through this mess. She couldn’t get into too much trouble, especially with Christina kept busy with the therapist.

* * *

Christina had exerted herself to the point of sweating as she slowly walked up the stairs, turning around and walking back down them multiple times.  
  
“Great work, Christina,” the therapist spoke, “Last time, you could only manage a few steps.”  
  
She gave him a small smile at the complement, pausing at the landing to catch her breath. It gave her a clear view of the front door. Images of the two men breaking through with knives, popped into her mind. She needed to get back downstairs. In her hurry to get down, and her legs aching with the muscles being used again, she stumbled and almost fell down the last few steps.  
  
The therapist grabbed her at the first sight of the stumble and after steadying her, guided her down the rest of the stairs.  
  
“Stay here. I’m going to get you a drink and prepare an ice pack for your legs,” he sat her down on the last step of the stairs and instructed.  
  
As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, Leti stepped into view.  
  
“You’re doing some good work today,” Leti commented.  
  
“Thanks,” Christina replied, feeling slightly awkward in the woman’s presence after the morning’s interruption.  
  
“Maybe all you needed was a good night’s rest,” Leti said, raising an eyebrow at Christina.  
  
“Maybe,” Christina stared back, not backing down under the woman’s stare.  
  
Leti huffed, leaning over her, “What’s going on between you and my sister? And don’t say nothing.”  
  
“Not that it is any of your business, but we’re friends, Letitia,” Christina said, with fake sweetness, “I suppose I should be thanking you. If it wasn’t for you, I never would have bonded with Ruby that night.”  
  
“Bullshit,” Leti shouted, “You don’t move into a friend’s house in the hot second you’ve known them and you certainly don’t sleep together the way we caught you two cuddling this morning.”  
  
Christina wasn’t sure what Ruby had told Leti in regards to their relationship, but the way Leti was speaking, she hadn't told her much. She also wasn’t sure if Ruby was ‘out’ to her and didn’t want to be She could only dodge her questions until Ruby had a chance to speak with Leti.  
  
“It sounds like you’ve been assuming things and you know what they say about that,” Christina smirked, “If you’re worried about something, then talk to Ruby.”  
  
“Maybe I don’t want to talk to Ruby,” Leti said, crossing her arms, “Maybe I want to talk to you and figure out what sort of shit you and your brother are playing with my sister.”  
  
The comparison to William immediately infuriated her. She had her negative traits, but would never treat Ruby the way he did.  
  
She tried to hold back the bite in her tone as she replied, “She has been helping me with my recovery and for that, I am indebted to her. She is too dear to me to play games with. Not that I would, I’m not William. I hope you will realize that in time, just as Ruby did.”  
  
Leti pursed her lips, having to rethink her strategy of getting answers. The direct approach was always best, even if it was slightly distasteful.  
  
“Are you fucking?”  
  
Christina appreciated her bluntness. It reminded her of Ruby, but Leti wasn’t her sister. She didn’t have the same right to demand answers from her.  
  
“You’ve been visiting here for the last few weeks while I’ve been recovering from my injuries. Do you honestly believe that I have had the strength to be fucking anyone?” Christina asked, purposefully using her injuries to guilt trip Leti into backing off, “It’s the furthest thing from my mind.”  
  
Leti looked away, feeling ashamed and a little bit played. She knew what she saw, she just wasn’t expecting Christina to be so stringent on the details. She had learned a lesson in not protecting her sister from William, she wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice.  
  
She had to be sure before she acted, but in the meantime, she could leave Christina something to sit with.  
  
“Y’know,” Leti said, turning back around to face Christina, “My sister gave up a lot to come and look after you.”  
  
“I know, Leti,” Christina sighed, not wanting a lecture from the woman. The right to do that was only given to Tic and Ruby.  
  
“I don’t think you do,” Leti fired back, “See, those people from the magazine recently partnered with a recording studio for the artists spotlight and got back in touch with some of the recently featured artists to offer them some free recording sessions. Ruby was one of them. They wanted her to go there and record some stuff, but she blew them off because she couldn’t devote the time to recording, choosing to come here to help you instead.”  
  
Christina’s mouth dropped at the information, “I didn’t know that.”  
  
“Still sticking with just friends, huh?” Leti laughed, though there was no humor to it.  
  
Christina knew Ruby sacrificed a lot to be with her, but she wasn’t expecting to hear she had given up on a massive opportunity for her. She felt like a failure. Not only had she ruined things in her own life, she had messed up Ruby’s. She had to fix it. No matter what it took.  
  
“Leti,” Christina called out, stilling the other woman from walking away, “Do you happen to have a number for the person who offered her that?”

* * *

“So, that’s your plan?” Ruby asked, looking at him in shock, “Break into his office for something that might not even be there.”  
  
“It’s the best I could come up with,” William rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
  
“And what if there’s nothing there? Did you think of that? Your entire plan hinges on the idea that he’s hiding something in there,” Ruby replied, slapping her hands down on the table in annoyance.  
  
“There is something in there. I know it, Ruby,” William fired back.  
  
“Even if he was hiding something in there,” Ruby temporarily amused his idea, “You said he hasn’t been leaving his office. How do you expect to get in there? Have us dress up as the staff who work at the manor?”  
  
William’s eyes lit up at that joking idea, “Well-”  
  
“No,” Ruby snapped, immediately shutting him down, “Not that I would, but he’s already met me. He’d recognize me instantly.”  
  
“We need to draw him out somehow,” William said, tapping his fingers on the table in thought.  
  
“I have an idea,” Tic announced, having been sitting in silence to observe William, “Samuel hates me, right? What if I asked him for a sit down, pretending to offer to get Christina to sign over some shares to him, cut ties with her and leave Chicago. In return, I would tell him he needed to get Lancaster to press charges against those men.”  
  
“Would that work?” Ruby asked, aiming her question at William, “Or will he suspect something?”  
  
“It could,” William nodded, “He’s not as sharp as he used to be, but he does know you and Christina are close.”  
  
“He thinks I’m a snake,” Tic spat back, “He thinks I’m only using Christina. I say we use that to our advantage. If he agrees, I can say I want to have it away from the manor, leaving his office empty.”  
  
“This might actually work,” William laughed, clapping his hands in glee, “I’ll need to draw up some directions and give you the pin to the back entrance, Ruby.”  
  
“Why am I the one who has to sneak into the manor?” Ruby asked.  
  
“I need to go back to the firm. While you’re in his office, you can authorize the bank acceptance off of his computer when I transfer over the off-shore accounts into his. I had to help with it one time so I have the password. It should be the same, unless he changed it. What do you say?” William and Tic looked to her to see if she would agree to the plan. It was all relying on her to work.  
  
As she took the time to consider it, her mind went back to a memory of meeting in at the manor. How a tall, blonde woman strode across a room to her and then put two women in their places for disrespecting her. Doing so, without so much as batting an eye after she had insulted them. She had complimented Ruby, appreciatively gazed at her outfit and then bolted. She wanted that woman back.  
  
“When should we do this?” Ruby sighed.


End file.
